Daddies Little Witch
by Water Mage
Summary: Cole was brought back to life by powers higher than even the Elders. The Charmed Ones don't even know he's alive. Cole vowed to leave them alone and that's what he intends to do. He must cope with being a Champion of good and a Father also. Complete
1. Bring Me to Life

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Charmed or any associated works. It belongs strictly to the WB networks and its creator Aaron Spelling. This piece of literature is simply the work of a humble fan.

*************************

This story starts off right after the episode Centennial Charmed. 

Daddies Little Witch

Chapter One: Bring Me to Life

By: Mage

Amy Boyd looked at her five-year-old son tenderly. He took after her with his dirty blond hair and his green eyes. They both were sitting crossed leg on the floor of their living room.

"Liam concentrate," she said patiently. Her son held his hands in front of him with his eye's closed in deep concentration. 

Jolts of white electricity started to circle around his hands. Amy smiled down at Liam. He was doing an amazing job controlling his power. She waved her arm and a light blue translucent shield formed in front of her.

"Now throw it at me," she commanded.

He opened his eyes and nodded. Liam thrust his arms forward and the electric currents shot from his hands like forks of lightning. They hit his mother's shield and dispersed harmlessly. "Good job son!" she congratulated. 

He smiled widely at his mother. "Did I do good mommy?" he asked excited. She nodded and threw him into a hug. 

"You did great Liam," she said proudly. She kissed his forehead. "You'll make a fine witch when you get older." 

"Really mommy?" he asked hopefully. She chuckled at his tone and nodded "Really baby."

The flames of the candles that sat near the windows suddenly swayed as an unnatural wind entered the room. Amy saw the flames and hurriedly stood up. "Liam go and hide," she said urgently. He understood the message and scampered off out of the living room. 

Suddenly a man teleported into the room with flames accompanying him. He smirked at Amy. "Witch," he said his lips curling in distaste. He formed a high voltage energy ball in his hand and quickly flung it at her. She waved her arm and formed her deflection shield just as quickly as he threw it.

The ball deflected off the shield and hit the wall leaving a scorch mark where it impacted. She smiled coyly. "Try again demon."

He glared at her hatefully. "Can you stop this!" he yelled. He pulled out a knife and threw it. The blade sailed through the air and passed right through her shield. Amy's mouth opened in a silent scream. The knife had pierced her abdomen. She fell to her knees holding her stomach in pain. 

Breathing raggedly she narrowed her eyes at the demon. 

"With this rhyme on this night,

Leave my home, and forever vanish

From my sight!"

The demon gave an anguished scream before he exploded. The force of the explosion knocked the lit candles off the window and onto the floor. The flame from the candle caught onto curtain hanging from the window. Within moments the flames leaped onto the wall and soon the whole room became ablaze. 

Liam smelled smoke from his hiding place in the hall closet. His eyes widened in fear for his mother. He raced out of the closet and into the blazing room. His eyes watered and he began coughing as the heavy black smoke entered his lungs. 

"Mommy!" he yelled seeing her fallen body on the floor.

He kneeled down to her side and picked up her hand. A never-ending stream of tears flowed from his eyes. His mother raised her head weakly from the floor and looked at him tears spilling from her eyes. "Liam you have to get out of here."

He shook his head wildly. "No! I won't leave you here."

"Liam please for me," she pleaded squeezing his hand within her own. "I won't make it."

Her eyes got wide and her face slowly lost color. She looked at him one last time trying to memorize his features. "I love you." She smiled at him lovingly before closing her eyes and breathing her last breath.

With a loud crash a piece of flaming wood fell from the ceiling beside Liam. He looked around him noticing that the whole house was aflame. He kissed his mother on the forehead. "I love you too." Without looking back he ran from the house. When he got onto the street he didn't stop running. He didn't stop to he ran far away from his neighborhood.

When his legs finally stopped running he was more tired than he had ever been in his life. He only vaguely recognized his surroundings. A loud police siren caught his attention. He ducked into the shadows of an alleyway. 

There was no way he would go to the police. He heard about some kids who ended up in an orphanage. Liam would not be one of those kids who just got tossed around in the system. Suddenly his vision began to get hazy. He staggered back a few steps and collapsed onto the ground slipping into unconscious.

********************************************* 

Cole walked on the deserted street on his way to his penthouse. He had had a tiring day at the law firm. It had been two months since he had returned to the living plan. Sometimes he still couldn't believe that he was even alive. It's not like he was brought back to life by the most usual circumstances. He sighed and thought about the events of his resurrection. 

__

Cole blinked looking at the bright light that surrounded him. Is this heaven? He thought looking around, but seeing nothing except light. The last thing he remembered was Phoebe, Paige, and Piper vanquishing him. He felt a pang of guilt in his heart. He shouldn't have never had messed with time so that the sister's hadn't found Paige. The result was hell. For all of them.

The light around him flared and he threw up his arm to shield his eyes. The light vanished and he now found himself standing in the middle of a grand hallway. Everything in the hall was made of marble. The pillars that lined the walls, the floor, and the ceiling everything was pure white. At the end of the hall was the same white light that surrounded him earlier. 

Footsteps coming from the end of the hall echoed around him. He tensed up ready for anything. What he didn't expect were three young humans. Two were women and one was male. They all wore roman style white togas. Their hair was golden blond and they all had a glowing aura of power around them.

"Who are you?" Cole asked looking in awe at the trio. He had never felt power like theirs before in his life.

"We are higher beings known by many names," the man answered. His voice was deep and wise betraying his age. "I believe most on Earth know us as the Powers that Be."

Cole frowned only vaguely remembered reading somewhere of the Powers that Be. "What does that mean?"

The woman on his left took over. "We look after Earth and all other dimensions from a higher plane of reality."

Cole raised his eyebrow. "I thought the Elders and the Whitelighter's were the ones that made sure that Earth was safe."

"They work for us," the man said. "Long ago we charged them with making sure that the balance of good on Earth is kept." 

"Okay, so why am I here?" 

The other woman on the man's right spoke this time. "You are not yet done. You are still needed on Earth."

Cole cut her off before she could finish. "What do you mean still needed. And why would you need me. I'm just a demon."

"We will send you back to Earth, so you can become one of our Champions of good," the man said. Cole shook his head sadly. "I tried to fight for good once. But I'm a demon and will always be one. I attract evil like a magnet."

The woman smiled at him as if he were a child. "We are well aware of how evil follows you. When you return you will find the powers you took from the demonic wasteland will no longer work. That is why will send you back as a witch. As a witch you will have the power of cryogenism and the power to fade."

Cole opened his mouth but the man cut him off. "Before you ask fading is the power to teleport. One's image fades when you using this method of transportation. Hence the name."

"Why would you send me back as a witch?" asked Cole looking at the three incredulously. He couldn't believe the irony. He had killed many witches in his lifetime. Now he was going to be one. 

"It was always destiny for you to become a witch," the woman on the left said. Her voice was soft and tranquil. "Just as it was destiny for the Charmed Ones to vanquish you so you could be here now. Things happen for a reason. Remember that."

Cole nodded. What they said made sense. "Will I be given a Whitelighter?"

"No you work for us and us alone. The Elders will have no part in your life. If you need help you can return to this place by a spell." 

Cole bowed his head in respect. "I will honor you by being the best Champion I can be," he said solemnly.

They smiled identical small smiles. "That is all we ask," they said together as one. The next thing Cole knew he was standing alone in the middle of his penthouse living room. He tried using some of his powers he had gotten from the wasteland but he found that none of them worked just like they said.

Over the next two months he quickly got used to his powers. He mastered them in a short period of time. Cole also became use to the fact that he was a witch. He learned he had quite a knack for writing spells. So far all of them worked like he intended them to. After a visit with the Powers he learned that he didn't have to worry about not using his powers for personal gain as long as it was for a good cause. The no using powers for personal gain was a rule that the Elder's set up. 

His life had did a complete one eighty. He went to work like a regular man and fought evil on the side. He made a promise to himself to leave Phoebe and her sisters alone. And that was precisely what he did. He hadn't so much as seen a hair of the Charmed Ones. The only time he saw Phoebe was when he passed one of her billboards about her 'Ask Phoebe' advice column.

Today was a nice day and since he didn't drive to work he was walking home. The sun had set hours ago and a blanket of stars covered the night sky. The street he walked on only had a few people on it. Something white caught his eye making him stop in his track. He turned around looked for the source. 

Oh God no. Please don't let that be what I think it is. In the alley beside him was a small body lying face flat on the ground in the shadows. It was amazing that no one saw the person earlier. Cole ran to the body praying to find a pulse.

He hoped to God that the person was alive. 

He turned the body on its back and gasped at the sight. It was a young boy maybe five. He had dirty blond hair and smudge marks marred his face. The boy was to young to be out here by himself. Liam stirred a little but didn't wake up from his unconscious state. Cole smiled a little glad to see that the boy at least was moving. 

Effortlessly he picked up the boy princess style. Cole looked both ways to make sure the coast was clear. With a thought he faded out of the alley. He appeared in the bedroom of his penthouse. He laid the boy down on his king-size bed. 

Cole smoothed down his hair. "I wonder what's your story," he said to the unconscious boy as if he could hear him.

I might as well pull up a chair, he thought going to living room and coming back with a chair. He placed it beside Liam and sat down. It was no telling how long it would take till he woke up. He sat patiently by Liam's side waiting for the boy to wake up.

After four hours Liam started to stir. Cole sat down the book he was reading. Liam whimpered in his sleep. Cole jumped up and went to his side. It was obvious the kid was having a nightmare. 

"Shhhh…your alright," whispered Cole.

Liam's eyes snapped open and he flung himself into the nearest pair of arms. Cole was surprised when the boy fell into his arms and started to cry his heart out. Liam couldn't believe that his mother was gone and he would never see her again. After no more tears would fall was when Liam realized where he was.

Liam looked up at Cole embarrassed. "I'm sorry I cried on you."

"That's alright," Cole said smiling down at him. "What's your name kid?"

"Liam Boyd."

"I'm Cole Turner." Cole sat down on the side of the bed. "I found you in an alley on my way home. Why were you there?" 

Liam looked down his eyes turning sad. "Mommy was killed by a bad thing. The house was burning so I ran till I got tired. That's when I fell asleep in the alley."

Cole sucked in a breath at hearing about his mother. "Where is your father?"

"Mommy said he is with the Angels in Heaven," said Liam in a small voice. Cole placed his hand on Liam's shoulder in comfort. "Liam what did you mean that your mother was killed by the bad thing?"

He shook his head. "I'm not supposed to talk about magic." His eyes got big as he accidentally let the last word slip out. 

Cole had a feeling that he knew what Liam and his mother was. The last word explained a lot. "Liam are you and your mother witches?"

"How did you know!" he asked his jaw dropping in shock.

"I'm a witch too."

"Really?"

The boy was adorable. Cole found himself coming to like the child. "Yes. I'm a witch. Just like you." 

Liam's lip quivered and tears started to make their way down his cheeks again. "I miss mommy. Is she in heaven with Papa in the Angels?" 

Cole's heart went out to the small boy. He couldn't believe that the boy had lost both of his parents in his young life. He drew the boy toward him and wrapped him in his arms. "Yes. Your mother and father are together in Heaven."

The boy's head rested on Cole's shoulder as if it was a pillow. He liked the nice man. He didn't remember his father and he had never had a male to look up to. "Can I stay with you?" he asked hoping that he said yes.

Cole paused for a second. He had never been around kids and he didn't know ways to deal with them. "Are you sure?" he asked looking into Liam's eyes to see if he was positive.

The boy nodded quickly. "I don't won't to go to an orphanage."

"Please," Liam pleaded his eyes watering. 

"You can stay," said Cole hoping he was making the right choice. "We have to make sure it is alright with the court. The authorities probably think your dead or something since they didn't find you at your house." He glanced at the clock and saw that it was late. It was one thing he did know and kids shouldn't be up this late.

"Your tired. You still need to sleep," said Cole tucking Liam in. He nodded yawing widely. Cole kissed him on the forehead as Liam closed his eyes and drifted into dreamland. 

"Goodnight Liam," Cole whispered leaving the room.

***************************************

That's it for chapter one. This is my first Charmed story so please review. I want to know what you guys think. Should I continue this or not. 


	2. Twice Blessed

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Charmed or any associated works. It belongs strictly to the WB networks and its creator Aaron Spelling. This piece of literature is simply the work of a humble fan.

*************************

This story starts off right after the episode Centennial Charmed. 

****

I want to say thank you for all the people who sent me reviews. Thanks guys. I had to type this chapter after all of your positive comments. 

Kathryn 

KC-Piper-fan 

Larissa 

keroppi _gurl_4ever 

Melly 

Svata2004

Born to Fire 

goldstranger

claire 

TimFitz21

me 

Bella 

david 

Daddies Little Witch

Chapter Two: Twice-Blessed

By: Mage

Cole woke up early the next day feeling refreshed. He shuffled into his bedroom to check on Liam. He walked in just as the boy was showing signs of waking up. 

"Hey, little guy," said Cole smiling at Liam.

Liam yawned loudly and rubbed his eyes sleepily. "Hi."

"So what do you usually eat in the morning?" asked Cole. He didn't know the first thing about taking care of kids. Having never been around them.

"Mommy usually made me cereal." His eyes dimmed in sadness at the memory of his mother. It had only been a full day since she had died.

Cole felt his heart hurt at the expression of sadness on his face. It was heartbreaking to watch. "Okay, I think I can do cereal," said Cole smiling. "Although I cant promise I can make anything else without messing it up."

Liam cracked a smile at the joke. He appreciated that Cole was trying to cheer him up. He pushed the blankets back and Cole helped him out of bed. They walked into the kitchen area and Liam sat down at the table, while Cole made the cereal.

Cole sat the cereal filled bowls on the table. "We never did discuss what your powers are?" Cole asked taking a bite of his cereal.

Liam held up his hands and white electric currents began to crackle around his hands. "I can make electricity." He stopped and put his hands down. "What can you do?'

Cole held his hand above his cereal bowl and a blast of icy cold air shot from his palm. Immediately the cereal bowl was frozen solid in ice. Cole touched the bowl lightly. There was a cracking sound and the bowl shattered apart into tiny pieces. He looked into Liam's eyes and chuckled at the look of awe on his face. "I can produce and create cold or ice."

Liam's face broke out into a large smile. "You're just like Iceman from X-Men," he said excitedly. Cole faded from his chair and faded behind Liam. He tapped the boy on his shoulder. Liam spun around. "That was so cool!" he squealed.

Cole laughed loudly at his excitement. "I take it Iceman can't do that."

Liam shook his head wildly. "No! That was cool. Do it again!"

Cole faded back into the chair he was sitting in. Liam clapped his hands together. "Awesome!"

After a while Cole decided it was time to start talking about serious things. "Liam today I have to contact the authorities to tell inform you them you're here." 

"Will they take me away?" Liam asked somewhat fearfully.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Cole assured him.

Liam's smile returned. He hoped that he never had to leave Cole. He felt so at ease and safe with the older man.

*************************************

Three weeks had passed and Cole and Liam had grown close during the time. Liam's mother's funeral had happened the first week and Liam had been quite reserved for a two days. It took a lot of coaxing for Cole to get him to open up about what he was feeling. Eventually Liam returned to normal and not the reserved self he had turned into. The authorities let Cole keep Liam for the time being. Liam had no other relatives and eventually would be placed within an orphanage since Cole wasn't his legal Guardian. 

So that left Cole where he was. He wanted to adopt Liam so the boy could become his son. But he had no idea how he should ask him. He didn't know what he would do if Liam said no. The boy had quickly become his whole world. Cole now couldn't imagine life without the boy. If he were rejected he would be devastated. 

Liam sat down on the couch next to Cole. He always was told he was a very smart child. That was why when he started school he skipped Kindergarten and went directly to first grade. For the past couple of days he had observed Cole acting funny. He seemed anxious and nervous as if he had something he had to say to Liam.

Cole turned to the boy next to him. "Liam I have something very important to ask you. I want you to take what I say very seriously. And think about your answer very carefully."

Liam nodded. His facial expression one of confusion. "Okay."

"I was wondering if you would like me to adopt you. That means you will be my son and I will be your father."

Liam's eyes widened hugely. He didn't expect this. Cole looked at Liam nervously. The young witch didn't waste a second thinking about it. "Does that mean I get to call you Daddy?" he asked innocently.

Cole let out a sigh of relief. His face broke out into a wide smile. "You can if you want to."

Smiling Liam jumped into Cole's arms. "I would love to be your son."

Cole hugged him tightly. "I would love more than anything to be your father," he said sincerely.

"I love you Daddy," said Liam hugging Cole as if he would never let go.

Cole gasped and his eyes started to water. "I love you too son," he said back. He meant what he said from the bottom of his heart.

************************************ 

Even though Cole was a single working man he was approved for adoption. Since he was financially stable, had a good job, and didn't work long hours was a plus. Cole knew people at the adoption agency and he called in a few favors to get the process speeded along. It was only a few weeks for the entire process to be completed. Having friends in high places helped a lot. Liam Boyd officially became Liam Boyd Turner.

As a way to celebrate Cole took out his new son for ice cream. The sun had gone down and the street they walked on was quiet. Liam skipped along side his Daddy with his ice cream cone in hand. Cole tensed up sensing something foul in the air. Out of the shadows stepped a figure dressed in all black. It was a young man in all black wearing a pair of black sunglasses.

Liam looked up at the stranger. "How come you're wearing sunglasses at night?"

The man smiled and his unnaturally lengthened canine teeth were quite prominent. He took of his glasses and two yellow eyes gazed on the pair hungrily. Cole stepped in front of Liam protectively. "Vampire," he growled narrowing his eyes at the creature of the night.

The vampire took a step forward his own gaze mirroring Cole's. "How do you know what I am mortal?"

Cole thrust his hand forward and a white icy blast shot from his palm. It hit the vampire and he immediately was frozen incased in ice. Cole smirked at the frozen creature. "I'm a witch," he said simply. He walked forward and tapped its frozen chest. The ice statue crumbled and the falling pieces hit the ground shattering on impact.

He turned to look at Liam. The boy was staring at Cole with tears running down his cheeks. Cole rushed to his side. "What's wrong son?"

Liam sniffled and threw his arms around Cole. "I thought you might die like Mommy."

"I have done this for a long time," assured Cole wiping Liam's eyes. "I promise I won't leave you."

Liam nodded and looked at his ice cream on the ground. "I dropped my ice cream."

Cole smiled and picked him up. "That's okay. Let's go back and get you another one."

Liam pointed to the sky and gasped. "Oh Daddy! Look at the sky! Cole looked up and he felt his mouth drop open. In the sky were the northern lights. The Aurora Borealis was in San Francisco. That was something that didn't happen everyday. The glistening lights bathed them in its glow. 

They didn't let the run in with the vampire ruin their evening. They had a good time for the rest of the night. He and Liam fell asleep on the couch after watching a marathon of cartoons on the Cartoon Channel.

It had been about two months since Liam had been to school. After doing some research Cole had found a perfect Elementary school that wasn't two far from their home. Early in the morning Cole walked into Liam's room. His son was sleeping soundly in his race car shaped bed. The whole room had a race car theme to it.

"Liam," he said shaking his shoulder. "Liam wake up."

Liam let out a soft snore and rolled over still sleeping heavily. Cole chuckled under his breath. He walked over to the window and pulled the curtains back. The room was bathed in the dawn's morning light. Liam snapped awake his eyes opening in alarm. "Daddyyyyy," he whined throwing his blankets over his head.

Cole pulled the blankets back. "Come on kiddo you have to get ready for school."

"I don't want to go to school," Liam said his voice muffled by the pillow he had over his head.

"Come on. Today is your first day. You can't stay at home for the rest of your life."

Liam sighed. "Okay, Okay I'm up." He crossed his arms and pouted at Cole. "Do I have to go Daddy?" he asked cutely. He made his eyes big and wide turning on his full cuteness. Cole raised his eyebrow and shook his head. "That won't work this time mister."

Liam nodded and climbed out of bed. Cole went to his dresser and began pulling out clothes for him to wear. He placed them on the bed and helped him get dressed. They left the house after a quick breakfast. They climbed into Cole's BMW and headed off to the school. Liam was fidgeting with his hands. It was a habit he did when he got nervous. 

Cole saw his nervous gesture and decided to ease his fears. "Liam relax. I bet your first day will go fine. You'll probably will forget about me within one hour after having been there."

Liam gave him sly smile. "I'll probably only forget about you for thirty minutes top."

Cole and Liam both laughed. "I see someone is feeling good enough to make jokes." He parked in front of a large building. It was a typical looking elementary school. "We're here."

"Are you going to walk me in?" asked Liam.

Cole nodded. "If you really want me to. I will." 

"Yeah. I don't want to get lost."

He grabbed Liam's hand and walked him into the school. His classroom was easy to find. The teacher was nice enough. Her name was Ms. Knight and seemed to be just out of college. She introduced Liam to the class and they welcomed him warmly. With a little wave to his father Liam sat down at an empty seat. 

Cole sat in his office going over witness forms. He reached for his coffee and took a swallow. He let out a squelched and almost dropped the cup. The coffee was too hot and had burned his tongue. He extended his hand out and held it over the cup. He concentrated and called up his power. 

He frowned when nothing happened. "What the hell," he muttered confused. He tried to fade finding the same result happened. Nothing. 

He tried a spell but found that even it didn't work. None of his powers worked. His mind was working in overload. He didn't understand what was happening. As far as he knew no one was powerful enough except maybe the Charmed Ones to strip powers. But he would have felt the effects of a spell on him if they stripped his powers. 

He spent the rest of the day till two o'clock worrying about what happened. He had to be at school to pick up Liam at two thirty. He parked in front of the school and Liam came running out to the car beaming widely.

He climbed into the passenger side. He turned to Cole smiling. "Your were right. It was so much fun!"

Cole found himself smiling at his son's enthusiasm. "I told you it would be."

The events of the day came rushing back to Cole. "Kiddo, have you tried using your powers today?" he asked pulling out into the street. Liam shook his head. 

"Can you try right now," said Cole.

Liam nodded and held up his hands. A minute went by and nothing happened. Liam frowned and his face scrunched up in concentration. He looked up at Cole fearfully. "Why won't my powers work?"

Cole shook his head. "I don't know. Mine don't work either. Since it's both of us. That means that something must be wrong with magic everywhere."

"Do you think the evil people did something?" asked Liam.

"I don't know. There is really no way to find out. We just have to wait it out."

Late towards the night Cole decided to try his powers again. He tried to fade from the couch to living room and it worked. He let out a whoop of joy. He quickly calmed down. He didn't want to wake up Liam. 

I wonder if the Powers that Be know what happened. Cole wondered to himself. He decided to find out. 

"Out of space, out of time 

Take me to the place

Where my answers lye!"

He vanished from the room in a shower of white sparkles. He appeared in the white marble hall that he was in when he first met the Powers. They appeared in front of him in a flash of light. The two women and the man looked the same as they did the first time he met them. 

"We know why you are here," the young man said deeply. His voice always betrayed his age. It was too knowledgeable for someone that young.

"You are wondering what happened with your magic," the blond on his left said softly. 

The one on the right spoke this time. "Today was the day when the twice-blessed child was born. The child will be the factor on which the future of magic rests."

"Piper," Cole breathed immediately knowing whom the special baby belonged to. 

The trio nodded as one. "That is correct. Her baby is special and very powerful. The coming of this child was predicted over a hundred years ago," the woman on the left said softly.

The other woman nodded in agreement. "The prophecy goes as such. When three planets burn as one over a sky of dancing light, and magic will rest on a holy day to welcome a twice-blessed child."

Cole nodded. "So today Piper had her baby. Was it a Girl?"

They smiled identically. "A boy," said the man. Cole's eyes widened and the hallway vanished to be replaced with his kitchen. 

He couldn't believe it. It was impossible. It was widely known throughout the Underworld that the Halliwell's were a long line of powerful female witches. Keyword female. Giving birth to a boy was simply unheard of in their family. Phoebe once told him that when they went to the future Piper had a daughter. 

So what changed?

Prue was alive in the future also, but she was dead now. Meaning that the future they saw is not the exact future. It was merely a possibility. 

***********************************

That's it for Chapter 2. I hope you like it. Should the Charmed One's come in next chapter?


	3. Save Me

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Charmed or any associated works. It belongs strictly to the WB networks and its creator Aaron Spelling. This piece of literature is simply the work of a humble fan.

*************************

This story starts off right after the episode Centennial Charmed. 

****

I want to say thank you to all the people who reviewed the last chapter. Thanks! It's because of you that I wrote this chapter today.

****

Lisa – I know what you mean. I hoped that they would have worked it out too. 

****

Bubbly*Pop – That's for the cool comment. The Power of Three will make an appearance!

****

Dreaming – Here is some Phoebe just for you.

****

Barb – Thanks for the comment. Glad you like the too.

****

Melly – So happy you like it. Here is another chapter.

****

KC-**Piper**-**Fan** – I tied another part of the show in this chapter too. Thanks for the review!

****

Airaman – You must **really** like it! You put awesome in all caps. That's cool. Glad you like how things are going.

****

Wilsonpro880 – They will have to accept it. Because vanquishing Cole will not be an option in my story.

****

Rashel04 – Here is more, more, more. LOL. 

****

Larissa – Wow. You must be my number one fan! You review all my stories. Thanks for the all the kind reviews.

****

ReflectionsOfReality –Thanks for the nice compliment. The Powers that Be come from mulitple sources. Books, TV, etc. But most of it will come from Angel. I think the Powers that Be are apart in irish lore. I'm not sure. 

****

Svata2004 – Here is more bonding. Hope you like it.

Daddies Little Witch

Chapter Three: Save Me

By: Mage

Spring turned into summer and the sun came out in all its glory. The days became hotter and longer. Everything had been going normal for Cole and Liam. Nothing out of the ordinary had happened to them since the day Wyatt was born and they lost their powers. Cole continued to help people and rid the city of demons and all dark creatures that come out at night. 

Cole and Liam sat on the couch watching TV. The news suddenly interrupted the movie they were watching. 

__

"Sorry to interrupt this regularly scheduled program," said the news anchor. "This just end. Three women have been spotted all over the city today. People are calling them the 'Godiva Girls'. They have appeared in various parks throughout the city." The screen changed to a clip of three girls dressed in short green dresses dancing around a fountain. "No one knows where they have come from. They don't appear to be dangerous but we advise you to be careful if you encounter them. Now we will return you to your regularly scheduled program."

"Wood Nymphs," said Cole talking to himself. 

Liam looked up at Cole. "What is a Wood Nymph?" he asked hearing the words his father had just spoken.

Cole took a minute to think of a good way to answer. "A Wood Nymph are magical women that live in a forest. They help and protect the forest they live in," explained Cole the best way he could. 

Liam frowned. "What are they doing in the park if they are supposed to be in the forest?"

"That is a very good question that I would like an answer to," said Cole. He turned to Liam. "Want to go and find out?"

Liam nodded. Cole grabbed his hand and they faded out of the room. They appeared in the shadows of the park that they saw on the news. It was nighttime and everyone was gone from the area. The two of them didn't have to wait long for any action. The nymphs appeared from the trees and began to dance and frolic around the fountain.

A man shimmered in front of the trio. "Ladies." He held out his hand and a stream of fire shot out and engulfed one of the nymphs. Her screams of pain echoed through the air till she disappeared in the inferno.

The man smirked. "Last chance. Where's the spring?"

Cole looked at Liam. "Stay here," he commanded. Liam nodded obediently. "Okay Daddy."

Cole sprinted from his hiding spot. At the same time Piper and Paige came running from the opposite direction. The nymphs saw them before they saw Cole. "Please help us! Please!" a nymph pleaded to the women.

Cole thrust his arm out and a blast of icy air shot out. The demon dodged at the last moment. 

"Cole!" Piper and Paige both said in surprise.

Piper got over her surprise and got to business. She threw her hand up and sent a blast at the demon. It hit his arm and hand blowing it to bits. He grunted in pain. Paige orbed the nymphs and Piper out just as the man sent a stream of fire at them. It passed harmlessly through the dissipating orb lights. 

Cole slipped back to his hiding place and faded Liam and himself back to the penthouse. Cole sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands. He couldn't believe he ran into Phoebe's sisters. He made a vow to himself that he would leave them alone. Liam sat on the couch next to his father and laid his head on his lap. "Daddy did those women know you?"

Cole smiled down at his son and ran his hands through his hair. "Those use to be my sister in-laws."

"You were married?" asked Liam surprised. 

Cole nodded. "Yes. But our love wasn't strong enough to overcome things in our path. So we split up." More like she killed me, thought Cole resentfully. He always thought his and Phoebe's love could work miracles. But he was wrong. It wasn't strong enough. 

"They sounded surprised to see you," commented Liam.

"They thought I was dead." 

Liam sat up and looked into Cole's eyes. "Do you need to see them. I think they probably will need an explanation," he said wisely.

Cole ruffled his hair and smiled down at him. Liam laughed and swatted his hand away. "When did you get to be so wise little guy?" retorted Cole. 

Liam scoffed playfully, "It's not when did I get so smart. I have always been smart." He squealed loudly as Cole tackled him. They began rolling around the floor wrestling each other. 

*************************

Paige and Piper stood in the main hall of the manor discussing what they had seen. Leo was there too. The nymphs were all over him having a grand time rubbing their hands all over him. 

"How can Cole be alive _again_!" said Piper putting heavy emphasis on again. Paige shrugged. "I don't know. But why did he try to kill Xavier. It was almost as if he was trying to protect the nymphs."

"Maybe Cole is good," said Piper confused by the whole situation. 

Paige turned to Leo. "Do you know anything about Cole being alive?"

Leo shook his head. "No. This is news to me. I don't think no one up there knows anything about it."

Piper glared at the nymphs rubbing on her husband. She looked at Leo and her gaze softened. "Can you go and find out?"

"Sure," he orbed out of the hall. The nymphs sighed and looked downcast at losing their favorite pet. Piper suddenly got a grief stricken look on her face. "What are we going to tell Phoebe?" she asked Paige. Paige expression mirrored her own.

The door opened at that moment. "Tell me what?" asked Phoebe walking into the house closing the door behind her. She walked into the hall carrying a vase of red roses. Paige looked at Piper and nodded her head at Phoebe. 

Phoebe sat the roses on the table in the main hallway. "Tell me what?" she repeated.

Piper grabbed her hand and led her to the living room. "Phoebe there is something we have to tell you. It might not be good news." Phoebe looked at the two nymphs frolicking in the hallway. "I thought there was two of them?"

"Yeah. The demon got one," said Piper absently. 

"Yeah, but on the plus side, _you_ got some really pretty flowers," said Paige trying to dig for information forgetting what they were going to talk about. 

Phoebe waved the probing off. "Yeah. See, I don't want to talk about that. Tell me about the demon."

Paige looked sideways at Piper. "Well, Piper let him get away." Piper's jaw dropped and she glared at Paige. "Oh come on. I blew up his hand, didn't I?"

"Yes, but the rest of him got away," reminded Paige.

"Yeah, well, ok, demons don't always go "poof" when you want them to, you know," retorted Piper. Phoebe looked between the two of them watching them banter back and forth.

"Okay," she said raising her voice. "What the hell is going on with the two of you?"

"Paige thinks she's lead witch all of a sudden," snipped Piper.

Leo orbed into the room just as Paige was going retort. "The Elders don't' know anything." He said. "Anything about what?" asked Phoebe. Paige and Piper looked at each other guiltily. They had originally tried to tell Phoebe that Cole was alive, but they sidetracked by their pettiness. 

Piper took her hand. "Honey, there is no easy way to say this. But Cole is alive."

Phoebe stood up quickly and looked at three of them. She suddenly busted out laughing as if she had heard the funniest joke in the world. Paige raised an eyebrow and leaned over to Leo. "Is she in shock?" she whispered. He shrugged looking at the laughing woman in concern. 

"That's a good one guys," she giggled.

"We're not joking," Paige said gently.

Phoebe sat down heavily accepting the truth. "Where did you see him?" she said her voice resigned. "In the park where we found the nymphs," answered Piper.

"I thought we vanquished him in that other reality," Phoebe said her voice heavy with emotion. The girls shrugged.

**************************

"Do I have to go Daddy?" whined Liam.

Cole rolled his eyes heavenward. "Yes. I don't wont to leave you by yourself." Liam sighed and nodded giving in. He knew when his father used _that_ voice it was time to give in. They left the penthouse and went down to the garage. They got into the BMW and drove off into the night. 

"Are they nice?" Liam asked curious. He didn't know the first thing about the women his father was going to talk to. 

Cole bit his lip thinking about what he should say. "They might not seem nice when we met them because when we last saw each other we had a fight. So, they might be kind of mean to us."

Liam frowned not liking the answer. They better not be mean to his Daddy or they will get the _shock_ of their lives.

They pulled up along the street to the manor. He turned off the car and got out. He went to Liam's side and helped him out. They walked up to the front door in silence. Cole held Liam's hand in his and took a deep breath. He pressed the doorbell and waited. The door opened and on the other side was Leo.

"Cole!" he said in amazement. 

"May I come in Leo," he asked politely. Seeing his hesitation he sighed. "I won't try to kill you. I'm just here to explain."

Leo looked down and was surprised to see Liam clutching Cole's hand. "Who is this?" he asked.

"I will explain when we come in," said Cole. Leo nodded and opened the door letting them in. He walked behind him into the living room where the girls were. Cole entered the room with Liam clutching his hand like a lifeline. 

The girls saw him in the doorway and gasped. "Cole," Phoebe breathed. Cole nodded at her and gave her a small smile. It was good to see her. But he couldn't feel that spark that he use to feel when he was near her. The love they once had for each must really be gone. "What the hell are you doing alive!" growled Paige.

Cole frowned. "I appreciate it if you wouldn't swear in front of him." He looked down at his son who was looking at the witches fearfully. The girls gasped just now seeing Liam for the first time. Paige crossed her arms. "Whose kid have you kidnapped?"

Cole narrowed his eyes. "I didn't kidnap him. He's my son," he bit out. 

Piper threw her hands up and froze time around Cole. He raised his eyebrow. "I came here to explain."

"How are you still moving?" asked Piper incredulously. "I just froze you."

"How can you have a son?" Phoebe asked staring at the boy in wonder. Liam was standing in front of Cole as if protecting him. He glared at the girls who were being mean to his father. "First, I have a son because I adopted him. Second, I didn't freeze because I am a witch."

"WHAT!" yelled Piper, Paige, Leo, and Phoebe at the same time.

Leo shook his head. "That's impossible," he said. 

"Go and ask the Elders," said Cole simply. Leo looked at Piper who nodded showing her consent. Leo orbed out. 

"Start talking," Phoebe said her voice hard.

Liam glared at Phoebe. The anger he felt at the moment triggered his powers. White electricity started to crackle and circle around his clenched fists. "Stop talking to my Daddy like that!" he yelled.

The Charmed One's stepped back in fright. Cole's eyes widened in surprise. He had never seen his son get angry like this before. He grabbed Liam and picked him up holding him close to his chest. "Its alright sunny," he comforted. "There are just confused. They don't understand right now."

Liam sniffled and wiped his eyes. "I won't let them take you from me."

Cole kissed his forehead. "They wont."

The girls watched the heart-warming scene with wonder on their faces. They never had seen Cole act this way. Phoebe had once upon a time though. But only to her however. That's when they decided they had to hear him out and find out the whole story. 

Cole sat down on the couch with the sisters standing around him. He sat Liam on his lap and started at the very beginning. "It started when you vanquished me. I was taken to a higher plane and the higher beings there calling themselves the Powers that Be gave me a second chance. They told me I was to become one of their Champions of good. They stripped me of all my powers and demon side. They turned me into a human. A witch. They told me it was always my destiny to become a witch. I adopted Liam after I found him in an alley after his mother was killed by a demon. As you found out he is a witch also. An electrokinetic."

Leo orbed into the room just as Cole finished. He looked at Cole with a new level of respect. "Cole is a witch. He was telling the truth—"

"Why didn't the Elders know he was alive?" interrupted Paige.

Leo was still looking at Cole in respect. "That's because he doesn't work for the Elders. He works for the Powers that Be."

"Who are they exactly?" Phoebe asked looking at Cole speculatively. 

"They look after all dimensions. The Elders work for them."

The witches gasped and snapped their heads around to look at Cole. Liam stuck his tongue out at them. "That means Daddy is more important than you."

********************************

That's all for Chapter three. I hope all of you liked it. As you all can see Liam is **very** protective of his daddy. I hope you all like it. What should happen next? 


	4. Wake Me Up

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Charmed or any associated works. It belongs strictly to the WB networks and its creator Aaron Spelling. This piece of literature is simply the work of a humble fan.

*************************

This story starts off right after the episode Centennial Charmed. 

****

I have to send a quick shout out to my reviewers who reviewed last chapter. Thank you all!

Cindy – I really like your idea. I think I might incorporate that into the story. 

****

Kat – I'm just happy that you reviewed it all. : )

****

Ruby **Moon** – I'm updating now

****

Airamn – Phoebe **will** suffer for a while

****

Goldstranger – Thank you for pointing that out. I so didn't notice that.

****

Born **to** **Fire** – Liam just loves his Daddy. LOL

****

Melly – Thanks for the compliments. Cute **and** awesome. Cool!

****

Dreaming – There is a small chance of them getting back together

****

KC-**Piper**-**Fan** – Thank you for pointing that out. I didn't even know about it. I was trying to proof and watch TV at the same time. As you can see. That didn't work to well.

****

Sami – Thanks for the review. Did you know you reviewed three times?

****

Prudence **Reid** – Yes here is the new chapter

****

Bubbly***pop** – I just have to thank the people who take the time to review. It's only fair.

****

ReflectionsofReality – Your so kind. LOL. Seriously thanks.

Daddies Little Witch

Chapter Four: Wake Me Up

By: Mage

Paige cocked an eyebrow at Liam. "Someone needs to get the kid a muzzle," she muttered.

Cole heard her and glared at her. "How about someone tell you that you look awful with red hair." Paige narrowed her eyes and took a threatening step forward. Piper stepped in front of her.   
  
"Stop it you two," she said frustrated. "We do have a crisis on our hands. And you arguing with each other isn't going to solve it."

Cole perked up a bit. "Are you talking about the demon who killed the nymph in the park earlier?" 

The sisters and Leo looked at him suspiciously. "Do you know anything?" asked Piper.

Cole rolled his eyes. "If I did I wouldn't be sitting here. I would be out trying to kill the demon before he does any harm."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot your _good_ now," said Paige flipping her hair.

Liam started to pick his head up from where it lay on Cole's lap. He was about to retort but his father pushed him gently back down. "I didn't come here to convince you of anything," Cole growled. "I just thought you should have an explanation."

"Fine. Whatever," said Paige storming out of the room.

Phoebe had been silent for a while. She was contemplating all she had been told. It was a little hard to swallow. She gave herself a mental shake. Cole was Cole and he would never change. His heart was black and would never be truly free of evil.

"Cole I don't trust you. I don't think I ever truly will," said Phoebe finally.

"I didn't ask you to trust me," Cole retorted. "I was just trying to be a good friend and give you an explanation."

Piper crossed her arms defensively. "What if we don't need a friend."

Cole smirked, "I didn't say I was yours."

Liam snickered at the sour looks that crossed the sister's faces. Score one for Daddy and zero for the Charmed Ones.

***********************

Paige stalked into the kitchen. The two nymphs looked at each other and nodded. Paige humphed and sat down heavily on a stool. 

"_Look at me. I work for the Powers that Be. I'm a Champion of good_," she murmured angrily. 

The nymphs giggled and grabbed each other. As one they frolicked over to Paige. They surrounded her on both sides. Paige noticed them, but doesn't pay them any attention. They did everyone like this. She thought this time wasn't any different.

The brunette nymph twiddled Paige's hair between her fingers. "You know, Paige, we think you need to get back to your . . ."

" . . . Wild side," the other nymph finished.

Paige sighed heavily. "Girls, you might just have a point."

The two nymphs smiled at one another secretly. The brunette looked at the blonde happily. "You're right she is the one."

Paige snapped her head up. She looked at the two women curiously. "The one for what?"

Each nymph both kissed Paige on the cheek at the same time. Paige's eyes widened as she felt her body change. Her hair suddenly became longer and became a sea of flowing red waves. Her modern clothes shifted and morphed into a scandalous revealing green dress. Paige's face quickly changed from one of shock to sultry admission.

The brunette looked at Paige joyfully. "The one to help us find our new Satyr."

*********************************

Back in the living room the situation hadn't gotten much better. They believed Cole but because of recent history they were still somewhat weary around him. Liam regarded the people with a guarded gaze. His Daddy said they might be mean but he didn't actually expect them to be.

The ringing of the doorbell startled them. "I'll answer it," Phoebe said hurriedly. She was desperate to leave the scene. Being around Cole was bringing up memories she didn't want to remember. She opened the door. Jason Dean, her new boss, stood on the front porch.

"Hi," he greeted smiling.

"Jason!" said Phoebe in surprise. She closed the door slightly so he couldn't look into the manor. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Well, we never got to finish our talk," he said seriously.

Phoebe looked down at the ground nervously. Shit, she forgot all about Jason. "Yeah. Uh, now is not a real good time, though," she said in a rush. "I'll call you."

Phoebe reached for the door and started to close it. But Jason put his hand up and stopped her. He stepped into the manor. "Did you get the flowers I sent you?" he asked softly.

"I did. They were beautiful. That was very sweet," she said sincerely. 

Jason looked into her eyes feeling as nervous as she was. "Look, uh, I know this is awkward for you because of work and all, but I--I--I think we can work this thing out," he said straight from the heart. 

Phoebe's lips quirked into a small smile. "It's a lot more complicated than that. Believe me," she said ruefully.

"Phoebe we have to talk."

"I know. We will soon, I promise." 

"Phoebe, what's wrong? Is there something going on here that you're not telling me about?" He looked deep into her eyes searching for the spark he knew was there. The spark that appeared when they were near each other.

Phoebe looked away guiltily. "No. Of course not."

From the kitchen the sound of giggling was heard in the hallway where they stood. Jason snapped his head around towards the noise. "What was that?"

Phoebe immediately moved in front of his gaze. "Uh . . . What was what?"

Giggling could be heard again. Jason looked at her. "What was _that_?" he said pointedly. Phoebe looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Oh . . . that? It . . ."

Before she could say anything the nymphs including Paige frolicked out of the kitchen and around the hallway. Phoebe's jaw dropped as she got a good look at Paige. "Oh, my god. Paige! Hello!"

The Nymphs ignored her and continued to dance around. They spotted Jason and began to dance around him. Phoebe placed her hands against her cheeks in shock as she watched them leave through the open front door. 

Jason looked at the door they left out of. He turned back to Phoebe. "Isn't that your sister?"

Phoebe groaned and nodded. "Yeah. Paige."

Jason looked at Phoebe in amazement. "She's one of the Godiva girls?" Phoebe shook her head and hit Jason on the arm. "No she is not."

Phoebe marched to the door and swung it open. "Paige! You get back here right now!" she yelled outside. Jason looked at Phoebe with an expression of hurt. "Phoebe what's going on here?"

"I don't suppose you could just forget everything you just saw here?" she asked sheepishly.

"Personally or Professionally? Phoebe . . ."

"Both? Ok, look, just promise me you won't do anything until we talk. Ok? Please –for me." She pleaded.

"Talk? Talk when?"

"We're gonna talk later," she promised. She grabbed his hand and led him out the front door. "Ok, thanks for the flowers. I like your jacket. Ok, bye."

She slammed the front door. "Piper! Leo!"

Phoebe went into the living room and told everyone what had happened. They all went into the kitchen to look for clues as to what happened to Paige. Piper looked at Leo. "Can you sense her?"

He closed his eyes and concentrated. "I can't sense her. Probably because she isn't a witch anymore," he said apologetically.

Piper looked downcast. "Of course not. Thanks to me now she's a nymph." She went and sat beside Phoebe who had the open Book of Shadows in front of her. Cole and Liam were sitting on one of the stools. They hadn't said anything since Phoebe's news about Paige.

Both the sisters each went into blame mood. They each blamed themselves for Paige becoming a nymph. Phoebe shut the book and put her face in her hands. "Thanks to my sleeping with Jason my paper's going to get an exclusive."

Leo, Piper, and Phoebe suddenly turned to Cole. He almost rolled his eyes. "Phoebe I get it. We're over. You can say you slept with what's his name. I don't particularly care." 

"Are you sure?" 

Cole looked down to make sure his son was asleep. He didn't want Liam to hear what they were talking about. Children shouldn't hear about stuff like this. "Phoebe I think I became sure after you killed me for the second time."

Leo pinched the bridge of his nose. "Can we try and get back on the subject at hand," he admonished. "We need to find Paige before the demon does."

"It's not gonna do any good unless we come up with a vanquishing potion," said Piper.

"Paige already did that," Phoebe corrected.

"She did?"

"Yeah."

"Paige has really came a long way in such a short time," commented Cole. He was actually impressed by the red head. Not many well-experienced witches have become as good as Paige, who has only been doing it for a year and a half. 

They looked at Cole in amazement. The Paige and Cole fights were legendary in the manor. They couldn't believe that he had just paid the witch a compliment. If Paige were here that might have made her see Cole in a different light. The phone began to ring. Leo being the closest answered it. 

"Hello . . . Oh . . . Oh . . ." He hung up the phone. "I think we have just found Paige."

"Well where is she?" asked Piper.

"P3."

****************************************

Cole let the sisters deal with capturing Paige. He went home that night. He had to get Liam to bed because he had school tomorrow. And he had to be at work. He would let the Charmed One's deal with their own problem. If he were to be involved he would receive a vision or something creative from the Powers that Be. Probably a vision that was more their style.

Cole tossed and turned in his bed. He was in deep sleep. But his erratic movement showed he was having an intense dream. Cole was dreaming all right. But it wasn't an ordinary dream. He was getting flashes and glimpses of images. They came so fast that he could only make out a few clearly.

__

An old woman

Wyatt

Paige 

Phoebe

Piper

Liam

Men and woman dressed strangely

Gods Goddess

An unrecognizable face

A young man – unknown

Whitelighters all around him – all dead

Leo – Elder – Leo – dead

An explosion – Fire – Blackness

Cole eyes snapped open and he shot up. His brow and hair was covered in sweat. He looked around trying to recognize his surroundings. He had never had a dream like that. It was unreal. It was unlike anything he had ever experienced. He tried to remember it. But the details of the dream were fading from his mind the more he thought about it. It just kept fading as if it was never there. 

He put his hand to his forehead and wiped off the sweat. Cole frowned trying to remember something about the prophetic dream. He came up empty. With a frustrated sigh he laid back down. He closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep. When he awoke in the morning he wouldn't remember ever having the dream or waking up in the middle of the night.

*********************************

That's it for Chapter Four. I hoped you like it. I would like it if you write a review and tell me what you thought or if you have any suggestions. I would really like to see what you would want to happen in this story. It really helps me write. 


	5. Enchanted Realm

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Charmed or any associated works. It belongs strictly to the WB networks and its creator Aaron Spelling. This piece of literature is simply the work of a humble fan.

*************************

This story starts off right after the episode Centennial Charmed. 

****

Thank you, everybody who reviewed last chapter. You guys are always so positive and helpful. Because of you that I write this chapter right now.

Robyn1212 – Thanks so much. Here is more!

Goldstranger – You are correct. It was the finale. Chris won't be coming for a while. So I don't know if he'll be good or evil now.

Airamn – Phoebe evil? I ask myself that every time I see an episode where she is dissing Cole. 

Trudy – Happy that you like it so far. Soon is now. Here is a new chapter.

Svata2004 – I don't know about Leo truly dying. We'll see later on. : )

Melly – Thanks for the compliment. Cole doesn't have premonitions. The Powers sometimes get in touch with him in different ways. A vision is one. I just couldn't write anything for Liam to say. I had writers block on his part.

Cfan2005 – Thank you so much. Awesome in all caps. I feel all special now.

Born to Fire – Yeah, I kind did. I had to add a little drama there.

KC-Piper-Fan – Thanks. Here is what happens next.

ColesGuardian – Remember what we talked about. 'The Powers that Screw Us'. LOL. I just had to add that.

****

Daddies Little Witch

Chapter Five: Enchanted Realm

By: Mage

.

Cole woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. He frowned as a thought struck him. Something from last night was tugging at the back of his mind. Oh well, he thought. It would come back to him whatever it was. If it were important he would remember it. He got up and went about his daily routine. Shower. Get dressed. Make breakfast. Wake Liam. Get him ready. Give him breakfast. 

Liam looked at his soggy eggs with a raised eyebrow. "Daddy how can you mess up scrambled eggs?" 

"I can't cook okay," he said, grinning sheepishly.

Liam nodded. "That's kind of obvious." He pushed his 'breakfast' away from him. "I think I'll just eat at school."

"It's not that bad," said Cole in mock hurt.

Liam grinned wryly, "Daddy I hate to break it to you, but your no Martha Steward."

"And that's when I say it's time for you to go to school," he said, standing up and fixing his tie. Liam laughed and got up. He grabbed his backpack and Cole grabbed his briefcase. They went down the elevator to the parking garage. 

"Are you going to let me drive today?" Liam asked as they approached the BMW. 

Cole busted out laughing. "How about no. Need I remind you that you're five. You still have eleven years till you get to drive."

They got into the car and Cole speed out of the garage. It didn't take long for them to get to the school. Cole opened up his wallet. "How much do you need?"

Liam grabbed some money right out his wallet. "That should cover it," he said.

Cole shook his head and gave him a pointed look. He held out his hand not saying a word. Liam gave him a cheeky smile. His smile faded and he handed all of it back except for a couple of dollars, which he actually needed. He knew he wouldn't be able to get away with it.

"I knew I couldn't pull one over on you," he said.

"And you never will be able to either." He reached over and kissed his forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too."

He got out the car and waved. Cole waved back and drove away. His next destination was his law firm downtown. 

**************************

Cole sat in his office going over legal papers. The firm had just landed a big case that they had been working on for months. So everyone in the building was in a good mood. And that also meant that most everyone would get a bonus. A knocking on the door startled him.

"Come in," he called.

The door opened and a young man entered. He looked like he was in his early twenties and had long blond hair and green eyes. "Hello," said Cole, looking curiously at the young man.

"You're Cole right?" the man asked.

He nodded. "Yes."

The man smiled in relief. "My name is Jas. And I need your help."

"What kind of help?"

He sat down in an empty chair in front of his desk. He moved his hair away from his ear slightly. Cole gasped seeing the tip of his ear came to a point. "You're an Elf." 

Jas nodded. "My people have heard of the one who is a champion of justice. You're becoming well known among the magical folk. I came to you because demons have invaded the Enchanted Realm."

Cole frowned. "What would demons be doing in your Realm?"

Jas's eyes clouded over in anger. "They are trying to steal the Ring of Heaven."

"And that is…."

"It is a magical ring that our king wears. It gives him long life and enhances his own magic."

"So if they get the ring…"

"The Enchanted Kingdom will be destroyed," finished Jas.

Cole stood up out of his chair. "Lets go." Suddenly, his watch started to beep. 

"Why is your watch beeping?"

Cole pressed a button and turned off the beeping. He programmed it to beep when it was close to two thirty. That was time he had to pick up Liam from school. There was no way he was going to leave his son there. "We have to make a pit stop first."

********************************************

The three of them were in the penthouse. "This is going to be so cool!" said Liam excitedly.

Cole kneeled down. "It will also be dangerous. And at the first sign of trouble what will you do?"

Liam sighed and looked at the ground. "Run and hide."

Cole ruffled his hair. "Good boy." He turned to Jas. "Lead the way." The Elf nodded and he opened the door of Cole's bedroom. He reached into his pocket and threw some dust at the doorway. Nothing happened.

Liam cocked his head. "I know we're not Sliders or anything, but where is the big Stargate SG1 portal."

Cole shook his head. "You have been watching way too much Sci Fi channel." 

"Fairies, elves and trolls are mystical creatures that live in a realm parallel to yours but separated by a thin veil which lifts only in 'tween places'." Jas explained to them. "Tween places are a realm between two things such as doorways, windows and shadows. In the hour between night and day, 'midnight' the world itself becomes a tween."

  
Cole looked at the doorway. "So we just step through?"

Jas nodded. "Yes, and on the other side is the Enchanted Realm." Jas stepped through the doorway and simply vanished not appearing on the other side. "Cool!" shouted Liam, looking at the door with wide eyes. Cole chuckled and grasped his hand. Together they stepped through. They appeared in the middle of a busy market place. All around them were pure white buildings. Great tall trees littered the area giving the scene an overall nature theme.

All around them were creatures that Cole had probably seen only a handful of times. Elves, Fairies, Fawns, and various other magical creatures were everywhere. Liam's head swung in every direction trying to see everything at once.

"Daddy look over there!" he said, pointing his finger at something in the air.

What looked like winged horses were flying in the sky. One was pure white with large white-feathered wings. The other was light tan and had butterfly like wings. "You like them?" Jas spoke up from their side.

"The white one is a common Avian Pegasus and the tan one is a more rarer breed of Pegasi. It's called a Fey Pegasus."

"They are very beautiful," commented Cole. 

"The castle is just straight ahead," said Jas, pointing to the gleaming silver structure in the distance. It was magnificently built and reminded Cole of a mix between an ancient European castle and the Tahj Mahal. 

Cole tugged Liam along by the hand. The creatures pointed to them and stared as they saw Cole and Liam. They didn't seem afraid or anything. They wore expressions of open curiosity. They entered through the castles entrance doors. The guards nodded at Jas as they passed through. The throne room was a large lavishly decorated room. On three golden thrones sat three fancily dressed people. There was a man, a woman, and small girl about twelve. They all wore golden circlets on their heads. And each one had two large gossamer wings protruding from their back. 

The fairy man, obviously the king, smiled at them. "It is good to see you again Jasin. I see you brought him back with you."

Jas bowed. "Yes. He has agreed to help us."

The queen clapped her hands together. "Excellent."

Cole stepped forward. "My name is Cole and this is my son Liam. I want to help you in any way that I can."

The king nodded. "I am King Criton. My wife Queen Lily. And this is our daughter Princess Thristle."

"Did Jasin tell you why you are here?" asked King Criton. 

"Yes he said that demons are after the Ring of Heaven so they can destroy the Enchanted Realm," answered Cole. Liam cleared his throat. "If you guys have magic how come you can't destroy the demons yourselves?"

Cole nodded agreeing with his son. He had been wondering the same thing himself. It was a widely known fact that Elves and Fairies had magic themselves. He didn't understand why they couldn't stop demons with it. 

The Queen smiled warmly at Liam. "We are not from the same realm and our magic cannot not destroy them. We can only slow them down."

"But their magic can harm us," Jas said bitterly.

"They must be high level demons," Cole said voicing his thoughts. 

A low rumbling sound caught their attention. Liam looked down at the ground his face turning red. "Sorry, I guess I'm a little hungry. Daddy's not the best cook."

"Let us dine!" said the King. 

********************************

They had eaten a meal that was more like a feast. They sat at a long table in the middle of a great eating hall. Once their stomachs were full, Cole decided it was time to get down to business. "How many demons are there?"

  
"I would say about four," answered Jas.

Liam leaned over to Cole. "Daddy all those demons are after that Crackerjack box ring?" he asked softly so only his father would hear.

Cole disguised his laughed into a cough. He nodded grinning. "Yes that ring is very powerful and in the wrong hands could mean trouble."

The sun had set outside and the twin moons rose into the night sky. "King Criton how do you even know of me?" asked Cole from where he sat at the table. The king grinned widely. "The Powers have only a handful of Champions and each one is powerful in their own right. You are becoming quite famous among the magical community because they don't chose people lightly. Those allied with the dark know that the Champions are people who are to be feared."

"Your like Superman Daddy. Cole Turner by day. Ass kicking Champion of good at night," said Liam, looking up at his father with a wide smile.

He looked down at his son narrowing his eyes. "Ass kicking?" he said sharply. "Where do you learn these words?"

He cringed inwardly realizing he had just cussed. Liam put on his most innocent expression. "I _said_ best at baking."

Cole raised his eyebrow. "That's what I thought you said."

*****************************

They spent the night in the guest wing of the castle. They had also found out that night that Jas was the Captain of the Palace Royal Guard. He was suppose to be the most Elite soldier they had. His main job was to protect the royal family.

Cole was walking with Liam through the market place the following afternoon. He wanted to get Liam a present so he could remember this place. Suddenly, screaming from ahead alarmed them. Cole immediately jumped out of sight taking Liam with him. He grasped his son's hand and peeked around the corner of the building they were hiding behind. Four demons dressed in all black appeared marching down the street. The people had scattered and ran for their lives. They were headed straight for the castle, Cole realized with a start. He turned to Liam who was looking at him fearfully. 

"Daddy what's going on?"

He crouched down so he was eye level with his son. "The demons are here. Daddy has to go and fight them. What are you going to do?"

"Hide," said Liam meekly.

Cole kissed his forehead. "Stay out of sight. I love you Sunny."

Liam nodded and put on a determined face. He would be strong for his daddy. Now wasn't the time to be a scared little kid. "I love you too Daddy."

Cole ruffled his hair affectionately. Liam swatted his hand away smiling slightly. His father always did that. Cole stepped from the cover of the building. He willed his sword to materialize in his hand. He scraped the tip along the ground. The loud scratching noise got the demons attention. 

"What do we have here?" the tallest one sneered at him.

Cole shrugged. "From all the black you guys have on. I'm guessing a Matrix convention."

Cole did a barrel roll as a stream of fire hit the spot where he once stood. The tall one laughed loudly. "Oh we finally found one with spirit!" He held up his hand and an energy orb formed. With a yell he tossed it at Cole. 

Cole readied his sword and swung. The orb hit the blade and to the surprise of the demons it went straight back to its sender. It impacted the tall demon in the chest. He yelled in agony as the high voltage orb disintegrated his body.

"He talked _way_ too much," said Cole, giving the three demons a cocky smile. Cole was a blur as he charged forward. One of the demons didn't even have a chance to scream before he was cut clean in half by Cole's sword. He thrust his hand forward and froze another demon as he jumped in the air to attack. His frozen body fell from the air and hit the ground shattering on impact.

The last demon took one fearful look at Cole before turning around and sprinting off. Cole smirked. 

"Sower of discord, Your works now must cease.  


I vanquish thee now, With these words of peace."

The demon gave a loud cry as he was engulfed in flames. His body exploded in a blazing inferno. Cole ran back to the spot where he left Liam. His son was sitting down with his knees drawn up to his chest. Liam looked up as the sound of footsteps reached his ears. "Daddy!"

Cole picked him and hugged him. "I told you I would be right back."

"I know," said Liam, smiling brightly.

****************************

Cole and Liam stood in front of the royal family. Jas was standing ever faithfully by the family's side. They were saying their final good-byes to each other. Most of the kingdom was packed into the Great Hall to see them off. King Criton held up a well-crafted sword. 

"This is Silverdawn. The sword of our kingdom," he said holding it up for all to see. "Kneel please," he asked Cole. He nodded and complied. Criton took the sword and slowly touched each of Cole's shoulders. "For exemplary bravery showed. In our realm you shall forever more be known as Sir Cole the Brave. Rise Sir Cole."

The whole hall erupted into clapping and loud cheers. He had saved their whole kingdom. The hall quieted when Princess Thistle held up a hand for silence. In her hands she held a silver necklace that had a small eight pointed star shaped charm. She bent down and placed it around Liam's neck. "This is an amulet of protection. Wear it always for it will forever protect you."

He nodded looking at the charm that hung on the necklace with wide eyes. He fingered the cool metal softly. "Thank you." She smiled warmly at him and returned to her place beside her mother.

Jas led them to the doorway. He pulled out a handful of dust out of his pocket. "Time for you guys to go home." He threw the dust at the doorway.

"Still no cool special effects," muttered Liam. 

Cole laughed and waved goodbye to everyone one last time. Together he and Liam stepped through the doorway.

****************************

Wow! It feels like I've been typing forever! Not really. Only a couple of hours. I have no idea what should happen next chapter. Please give me some ideas! I'm drawing a big blank.


	6. With Open Arms

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Charmed or any associated works. It belongs strictly to the WB networks and its creator Aaron Spelling. This piece of literature is simply the work of a humble fan.

*************************

This story starts off right after the episode Centennial Charmed. 

****

Thanks guys for reviewing the last chapter. You guys gave me some great ideas and suggestions. Without them this chapter wouldn't be possible.

Airamn – another AWESOME. LOL. Thanks. I was watching the matrix at the time when I wrote that joke.

****

Melly – thanks for the compliments. Everybody seemed to like the Matrix joke as much as I did. 

****

ReflectionsofReality – You almost blew up my brain with all those suggestions. LOL. J/K. I used one of your ideas actually. I will be using some of the other ones in the future. So thanks a lot! ^_^ Oh yeah. What is your email address? I want to bounce some ideas around.

****

Born **to** **Fire** – Death and destruction to the tenth power. LOL. Ummmm…..When I do death and destruction it gets gruesome and very graphic. I'm killing all of my characters off in one of my other fic right now. This fic is kind of a break from all the violence I've been writing.

****

Svata2004 – Here is more. : )

****

Cfan2005 – My writing part of my brain has finally deciding to come back from vacation. I might use your idea in another chapter. Thanks for writing it.

****

Ali – There _might_ be a pairing later on. I'm not sure yet. If there is it won't be for a while. I really really dislike Paige. So this will not be a Cole/Paige. Sorry. Although she might get someone else : )

****

Goldstranger – Good to know I wrote out the scene right. Glad you like it. 

****

Dreaming – I used a portion of your idea. But not the whole thing. You'll see when you read. Thanks a lot! ^_^

****

Lariss – I don't know what I'm going to do with Chris(the kid from the future). He is like a big enigma. All I know he is Wyatt from the future. And a few other things but I'll try my best : )

****

Colesguardian – I used part of your idea in here to. Sort of. You gave me inspiration with part of a scent. Thanks for the email.

****

Daddies Little Witch

Chapter Six: With Open Arms (What a Bitch!)

By: Mage

Deep beneath the ground in an underground cavern was a carved in room. Torches lined the walls and gave light to the murky atmosphere. On a large throne sat a man dressed in dark blue robes. His skin was all blue and his pupiless eyes glared down at the kneeling demon before him. 

"Have you found the one yet?" he asked coldly.

The kneeling demon had built muscles and green scaly skin. His face was covered in scars and his long black hair was tied back in a ponytail. One could tell that this demon was a hardened warrior. 

"No my lord I have not found them," he said, his head bowed low in respect.

"I do not have a lot of patience Tier."

Tier kept his head bowed low in submission. "I have looked Lord Xanatos. But the one you seek is hard to find."

Xanatos slammed his fist down angrily. "I do not have time for excuses!" he growled. "How difficult is it to find a person with the power I need to power my machine."

"The power is very unique my lord," said Tier defensively. 

Xanatos sneered at Tier. "I do not have to tell you how important this is. If all goes well demons will reign supreme once again."

Tier nodded. "There is a woman in this world who has the power we are looking for. But she is not strong enough. When hooked up to the machine she wont last a full minute. We need someone stronger."

"Then find someone stronger!" said Xanatos, his voice shrill with anger. He calmed down and gave Tier a mocking smile. "This mission isn't too much for you is it? I thought you were an interdimensional demon."

Tier snapped his head up at the tone. He narrowed his eyes angrily. "No it isn't Lord Xanatos. I will try harder and search other dimensions more thoroughly."

"I suggest you get started," said Xanatos evenly.

Tier nodded and he disappeared in a whoosh of smoke. Xanatos gaze traveled to the large steel looking contraption in the center of the cave. A smirk formed on his lips. "Soon," he whispered to the air.

*******************************

__

Clang!

__

Clang!

Cole blocked the swords strike and quickly swung his own sword slashing his opponents arm. The warlock howled in pain and jumped back. Cole smirked and lowered himself into a defensive position.

"Go Daddy!" Liam yelled, from the dumpster he was hiding behind.

He turned to Liam. "I told you to stay quiet! It's called hiding. As in not wanting to be found."

"Daddy look out!" 

Cole quickly did a backhand spring effectively avoiding a swipe that would have decapitated him. The warklock smirked. "Almost lost your head there witch!"

Cole rolled his eyes, "Evil people these day's do _way_ to much talking."

Cole raised his arm and let loose an icy blast. The warlock waved his arm and a green deflecting shield appeared in front of him. The blast hit the shield and dissipating harmlessly. 

The warlock gave a loud laugh. "See I told you. You can't hurt me."

Cole frowned then smiled slowly as an idea came to him. He thrust his hand forward and launched another icy blast. The warlock waved his arm and his shield sprung up again. Instead of hitting the shield the blast hit underneath it. Directly near his feet. The shield didn't extend down that far. The ground underneath the warlock's feet turned into a slippery ice patch. The warlock flayed his arms around wildly as he found his himself slipping. He couldn't catch his balance and he fell hard onto his back. Cole moved fast and struck. Before the warlock could scream Cole had his sword raised high and quickly brought it down beheading the evil man. A light shinned from his body and he disappeared in flames.

Liam ran from his hiding place and jumped on Cole's back. "Daddy that was so cool! You were like swing take that," he babbled on loudly in Cole ear. Cole smiled fondly and carried him piggyback to the car. "And he was all like you can't kill me hahahahahahah. And then you were like shut up! And then _BAM_! Bitch went down!"

Cole cranked up the car and drove off. He raised his eyebrow at Liam. "Bitch went down?"

He smiled innocently and put on his best wide eyed puppy dog look. "I _said_ he was such a clown."

"That's what I thought you said. I must be getting old," he said, smiling sarcastically. "You know what they say hearing is the first to go."

Liam patted his hand sympathetically. "Daddy you're not getting old. You're just…." he paused trying to find the right words. "Your just well aged," he finished with a grin.

"Haha," said Cole. "We should be talking about you anyway and not about me."

"What about me?"

Cole looked at him with a small frown. "The fact that during the fight you acted like you didn't know the meaning of hide."

Liam looked out the window his face turning sheepish. "I'm sorry."

Cole sighed and ruffled his hair. Smiling, Liam batted his hand away. "Its okay. You just have to be careful. Evil people don't care about harming little kids."

Liam nodded seeing the seriousness of the advice. "I'll try to be more careful."

"That's all I ask."

"Daddy are you going to be at my play tomorrow?" asked Liam

Cole smiled widely. "I wouldn't miss it for the world. It starts right at one o'clock right?"

Liam smiled happy that his father remembered his play. "Yep. It starts at one."

********************************

Cole sat in his office going over a stack of legal documents. It was noon and he had to leave pretty soon so he could be on time for Liam's play. Suddenly the door to his office opened and in stepped the person he least expected to see. 

"Hello Phoebe," he greeted her calmly.

She marched up to his desk and put her hand on her hips. "Listen Cole. I don't know if you're evil or good or what. Frankly I don't care. But Wyatt's Wiccaning is tomorrow and if you try and screw it up I will hunt you down and kill you," she growled.

Cole narrowed his eyes and stood up. "Listen Phoebe. I don't care about your fucking family! I don't even like you. Right now I can barely stand the sight of you!" he yelled angrily. Phoebe stepped back at his harsh tone. Cole had never talked this way to her before.

"We might have loved each other once but its over. You told me to move on. I have! Apparently, you haven't quite yet done it yourself."

Phoebe took a step forward her anger rising. "Please Cole. We both know the only reason you adopted Liam was so I could see that you could still love. It was just a desperate attempt to get me back."

Cole's hands slammed on his desk angrily. Slowly the temperature in the room lowered almost twenty degrees. Where he slammed his hands on the desk ice started to form. 

"You are to never have _my_ son's name come out your mouth," he said, in a low dangerous whisper. "I assure you that you had better stay away from him. Because he _really_ doesn't like you. And he will electrocute you if you so much as look at him wrong."

Phoebe crossed her arms lifted her chin haughtily. "Is that a threat?"

Cole shrugged and sat down. "I prefer to call it a warning," he said casually. He reached down and pressed a button on his desk. Less than a minute later two men dressed in blue blazers walked into the room.

Cole greeted them with a nod. He then looked at Phoebe with an icy glare. "Security will escort you out. Good day Miss Halliwell." 

The two men stepped on either side of Phoebe and grabbed her arms. "Please come with us Ms. Halliwell. We will show you out." She sent a frosty look at Cole before the two men escorted her out.

Cole put his face in his hands and sighed loudly. He looked at the clock and swore silently. He had only a short time to get to Liam's school for his play. He packed up all stuff in his briefcase and jetted out the door. 

He got into his car and hightailed it to Liam's school. He took all the back streets he knew so he could avoid traffic and such. Cole must have made it there in record time. The squelching of his tires braking echoed throughout the street as he parked in front of the building. He hurriedly got out and sprinted into the building. He quietly slipped into the auditorium and took a seat in the back.

Thank the Powers, he thought. The play had just started as he walked in.

He opened his video camera and started to record. Liam walked onto stage his face a little nervous. His nervousness faded as he saw his father in the audience waving wildly. He puffed up his chest and delivered his lines. Cole watched Liam's performance with a proud smile. He wanted to stand up and shout to the room that 'that was his son'. Instead he just settled for wearing a silly grin on his face.

The play was about the pilgrim's sailing across England and landing on Plymouth Rock. All of the kids had equal stage time. Overall it was funny and very heart warming to watch. Cole met Liam in front of the stage after the play was over. He had changed out of his costume and was back in his regular clothes.

Cole picked him up and hugged him, "I'm so proud of you sunny!"

"I was good wasn't I," said Liam playfully.

Cole rolled his eyes playing along. "You were the best. Better than everybody on the stage"

He sat him down and grabbed his hand. They walked out of the school and got into the BMW. On the way to the penthouse they talked on and on about the play. Liam was begging to watch the film when they go home. Cole parked in the building's parking garage. He got out of the car and went to the other side and helped Liam get out. Cole stopped walking and looked around quickly. He had just got a bad vibe. A cold chill went down his spine as he sensed something foul in the air.

He crouched down and looked into Liam's eyes, "Please sunny you have to go and hide."

Liam nodded sensing the urgency and seriousness in his father's voice. He scampered off and ducked behind a car a few yards away. Tier appeared in front of Cole in a whoosh of smoke. He looked around and his eyes landed on Cole. 

Cole assumed an offensive stance. If the demon wanted a fight he would give it one. "What do you want demon?" Cole demanded. 

Tier smirked and disappeared. Cole's head swiveled in all directions looking for the demon. 

"Daddy!"

Cole spun around hearing Liam's scream. Tier grabbed Liam preventing him from going anywhere. Tier winked at Cole and gave a wave. Cole moved faster than he ever had in his life. That bastard was not going to hurt his little boy.

"Daddy help!" pleaded Liam.

Cole wasn't fast enough. In a whoosh of air, Tier teleported away with Liam in his grasp. Cole stopped running and stared at the spot they once stood in with disbelief.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he yelled in anguish. 

In his grief his powers flared to life. Instantly, the parking garage became a winter wonderland. Everything in sight was covered in a layer of frost and ice. 

*************************************

Tier and Liam teleported into Xanatos's lair. Tier grabbed Liam by the neck and shoved him roughly to the ground. Liam snapped his head up and glared at him furiously. He thrust his hands forward and twin lightning like streaks of electricity shot from his palms. They hit Tier in the center of his chest. He flew back in the air and impacted the wall. His body twitched convulsively while visible electric currents could be seen zig zagging all over his body.

Clapping filled the room. Liam snapped his head around to the sound. Xanatos rose from throne clapping loudly. "Marvelous! You are indeed the one we've been searching for."

Liam took a step back in fright as Xanatos got closer. "What do you want with me?" he asked bravely.

Xanatos looked at him as if he were a prized pet. "You are here to power my machine," he said, gesturing to the large steel device in the center of the room. 

"Isn't that the machine Magneto hooked Rogue up into in X-Men?" asked Liam, looking at the machine skeptically.

Xanatos frowned. "I don't know what an X-Men is but after I'm finished with you, you'll be a dead man."

Liam gulped and looked at the machine in fright, "What does that thing do?"

Xanatos smiled sinisterly, "My machine will open every gate to hell on this planet. When that happens humans will be purged from the Earth once and for all. And my demon brethren will rise up once again. It will be like it was before we were exiled to hell."

Liam gasped understanding the ramifications of what was being told to him. He narrowed his eyes and puffed up his chest. He glared at Xanatos defiantly. "My Daddy is going to come for me. And he will kick your ass."

Xanatos growled and backhanded Liam. He fell to the floor the blow knocking him unconscious.

  
*********************************

Cole was standing in the now familiar white hall of the Powers that Be. As soon as he left the garage he speed up to his penthouse. He said the spell that would take him to the Powers and here he was. In a brief flash of light the three Powers appeared before him. He crossed his arms and glared at them.

"Where is my son?" he hissed.

They shared a look with each other before looking back at Cole. The young man took a step forward. "Your son has been taking to another dimension."

Cole crossed his arms and glared at them. "Then bring him back," he demanded.

"We cannot do that," said the woman on the man left.

"We are not allowed to extend our will to influence mortal affairs," said the woman on the right.

Cole sighed defeated. "What do you know then? Why did that demon take my son?"

"Your son holds the kind of unique power that the demon Xanatos needs. He will use your son to power a device that will open the very mouths of hell. But I'm afraid that your son will not be able to survive the entire process." the woman said softly.

Cole looked down at the ground his eyes watering. He couldn't lose Liam. Not now. Why was all of this happening to them. He put on a brave face and hardened his face. "Where is that bastard that took him?" he asked coldly.

"The place he took them is like Earth. But there are some changes," the young man said. 

The woman on the left smiled sadly and placed her hand on Cole's shoulder in comfort. "In that dimension we have Champions working for us. When you find them and explain they will help you."

Cole nodded, "Okay, I'm ready. Send me there."

They raised their hands simultaneously. Cole shielded his eyes to block the bright light that flared around him. When he dropped his hands and opened his eyes he wasn't standing in the marble hall anymore. He was standing on a road in the middle of nowhere. His only company a sign stuck in the ground.

He glared up at the sky accusingly. "You guys couldn't have made it easy for me could you."

He sighed and set off down the road. The good news was the nearest town wasn't too far away. Thank the Powers. It was only a half-mile walk. He tried to remember what the town's name was from the sign. But the name escaped him. All he remembered was that it was something unoriginal. 

What was that name. He strained his brain trying to remember. It was some funky name. Oh yeah, he thought finally remembering.

Sunnydale

***********************************

That's it for Chapter Six. Thank you guys so much for the ideas. If you guys hadn't taken the time to give me ideas, I would probably be still thinking of things. ^_^ I actually used some people's ideas in this chapter. So thanks a lot guys! Oh yeah, scroll down and review. Tell me what you thought of this chapter. I know most of you know what this story is crossing into.


	7. Eye of the Beholder

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Charmed or any associated works. It belongs strictly to the WB networks and its creator Aaron Spelling. I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or anything associated with it. It belongs to its creator Joss Whedon and whoever else owns it. This piece of literature is simply the work of a humble fan.

*************************

This story starts off right after the episode Centennial Charmed. For Buffy TVS this takes place in season six after the episode Entropy and before Seeing Red.

****

Thank you, everybody who reviewed the last chapter. I write this story for you guys. Thanks, for being my inspiration.

ReflectionsofReality – I'll contact you about the story when I come to a part when I'll use your idea. I don't know when that is though.

****

Dreaming – I made it a goal to have Sunnydale be the last word in the chapter. And I did it! I wanted it to be a surprise ending. Don't worry about Phoebe she will get her redemption. I won't turn this into a Phoebe bashing fic. She would say something like that though. Look at the Ep. Daddy Dearest.

****

Kate – I can't believe they ended Buffy. They could have had countless of other things to do with the show. I miss the show so much. : ( I've been watching that show for the last seven years. And now its just gone.

****

Goldstranger – Glad you like the humor I had in the last chapter. As for Buffy questions. Scroll down and read to find out.

****

Gloria – I made sure the demons kept their reasons vague. That way it would be a surprise who they wanted. : )

****

Svata2004 – Thanks for the nice compliment. Happy you like the chapter.

****

Melly – Liam will come back soon. I think? Or he could die. 

****

Bubbly*pop – Happy you like the jokes I put in the last chapter. Cole's power is my favorite too. 

****

Airamn – Liam wont suffer… much. Cole probably will save him. Phoebe **is** having a major case of denial. She experiences it quite often on the show.

****

Born **to** **Fire** – I know insane right? I can't help it /**shrugs/**

ColesGuardian –Thanks for the emails. I hope you figure out why you can't make an account. 

Daddies Little Witch

Chapter Seven: Eye of the Beholder

By: Mage

Liam was sitting crossed leg on the cold stone floor. A thick metal chain was wrapped around his ankle and the end of it was attached to Xanaots's throne. Liam looked at the shackle around his ankle then up at Xanatos who was sipping a glass of wine. The demon lord was reading from a long ancient looking scroll.

"Do you honestly believe your going to get away with this?" questioned Liam. 

Xanatos smirked at the little witch, "I already have."

"You act like you're just the super villain of the year," said Liam, rolling his eyes.

Xanatos raised his eyebrow, "Do you ever shut up?" he ground out through clenched teeth.

Liam smiled cheekily, "No." 

Xanatos narrowed his pupiless eyes and sent him a cold look. He brought back his hand slapped Liam across the face. 

Liam snapped his head around and glared up at him coldly. "Your ass might be nice and toasty right now. But when my Daddy comes he will turn you into a Popsicle."

"We'll see," Xanatos sneered. He raised his arm and a black ray shot from his hand. It hit Liam in the chest sending him to ground. His head collided with the floor knocking him out cold. 

"Brat," muttered Xanatos, turning back to read the scroll in his hand.

************************************

Cole walked through the town. Something wasn't right about this town. It was like something old and evil was here. Whatever the something was it wasn't good. The thing was evil at its purest. He shook it off and continued his trek. He had other things to worry about than the town's evil vibe. The Powers told him he had to find the ones who would aide him in finding Liam. He walked into an alley making sure to look both ways to see if anyone was watching him. He held up his hand palm flat.

"I am lost in my way,

So guide me to one's

Who would give me aid."

A soft shinning green light appeared hovering above his open palm. Suddenly it zoomed into the air and around the corner. Cole ran around the corner to see the light hovering patiently waiting for him. It flew off again once Cole had caught up. No one on the streets noticed the glowing ball because it was only meant for Cole. The guiding light stopped abruptly above a small building. Cole stopped and surveyed the small shop with open curiosity. A sign above the door christened the building the Magic Box.

"I guess this is the place," Cole muttered. He waved his hand and the ball dissipated into nothingness. 

He took a breath and opened the door stepping into the shop. The inside looked bigger than the outside, Cole realized. Books were everywhere. Some were old and some were new. Most lined the far back wall that led up to a second floor with even more books. Around him on display were different talismans and other assorted magical objects.

At a large round table in the middle of the room were six people looking over a pile of open texts. A woman with auburn hair stood up and smiled at him. "Welcome to the Magic Box! I'm Anya. I would like to help you in anyone I can. The more you buy the happier I am!"

Cole raised his eyebrow and took a step back. That had to be the strangest greeting he had ever gotten. Xander stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Anya geez. Scary much?"

The girls at the table giggled quietly. Cole sighed deciding to get right to the point. "Listen I'm not here to buy anything," he said, noticing the way the girls at the table perked up. He could feel the power coming from the all of the females in the room. They radiated magic. These were the people who would help him.

"I need your help," he said simply.

Buffy stood up, "What kind of help?" she asked.

"The supernatural kind."

Those in the room shared a look with each other. Buffy took a step forward her hands on her hips. "Then I'm your girl."

Cole smiled slightly, "I'm Cole Turner."

She held out her hand, "Buffy Summers." Buffy turned around and pointed to the people around the room. "That's Willow, Tara, my sister Dawn, Xander, and Anya."

"Please sit," said Willow, getting up and making room for him at the table. He sat down next to Dawn and Buffy. 

"Why do you need us?" questioned Xander.

Cole sighed and ran a hand threw his hair. "I'm from another dimension. There I'm a Champion for the Powers that Be—"

"Wait!" interrupted Buffy. "Aren't those the God thingy's Angel works for?" Dawn nodded from her side. 

Cole stopped talking and blinked at her. "Aren't all of you Champions of the Powers?" he asked shortly. They gazed at him with wide surprised eyes. Buffy shrugged. "Technically, I guess I am. I never really thought about it."

Cole breathed a sigh of relief. For a minute he had thought he had gotten the wrong people. He continued. "My son was taken by a demon. He is to be used to power a machine that will open all the mouths to hell on this world. I was sent here to get my son back and stop him."

Xander clapped his hands together with playful excitement. "Great. Another week another apocalypse to stop. The party just never stops on the good ol' Hellmouth."

"It's be be been a a whole month since the last one," Tara said softly. Willow pouted and slug an arm over her girlfriends shoulder. "I kinda like it all quiety. It was peaceful for once."

"Life is never that peaceful on the Hellmouth, Wills," said Buffy. 

"The Powers told me that you would help me. They didn't go into details though. What can you do?" he asked.

Buffy grinned widely, "I'm the Slayer."

Cole raised his eyebrow. "Come again? The Slayer of what?"

There was a loud crash next to Buffy. Dawn had fell of her chair because she was laughing so hard. She thought she would never see the day that famous Buffy the Vampire Slayer was unknown by someone. The crestfallen expression on Buffy's face just made her laugh harder. She quickly quieted down and sat back in her seat when Buffy sent her a death glare.

Buffy turned back to Cole. "You've never heard of the Slayer."

He shook his head. Willow jumped up excitedly. "Oh! Let me tell it Buff! I've heard Giles tell it like a million times."

"Could you be any more excited," commented Xander.

Willow sat back down next to Tara who was smiling at her fondly. "Into each generation a Slayer is born. One girl in all the world, a Chosen One. One born with the strength and skill to fight the vampires, to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their numbers."

"Of course they forgot to mention. I had to fight demons, monsters, and everything else that goes bump in the night. Oh yeah, can't forget about all the apocalypses," said Buffy, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Never a boring day around here," Anya quipped.

Cole looked at everyone around the room. He could sense their powers that each on them contained. Dawn's and Buffy's powers were old and ancient. They were very powerful. Willow and Tara had lesser powers but their auras were very bright showing their strength. Xander's aura read that he was just an ordinary human. The woman next to him, Anya her power evil and dark. Cole could sense the demon in her. But he didn't voice anything. They obviously knew what she was or she wouldn't be here.

Dawn started to flip the pages of the book that was in front of her. "I think I seen something earlier about some kind of machine that could open all the hellmouths," she said rapidly.

She came to a page and stopped, pointing to a picture in the corner. They all crowded around trying to get a look at the book. "There! The Eye of Zilthran," she said triumphantly. 

"The Eye of Zilthran is a machine that was built by the demon Telkrar, one of the four Arch Dukes of hell," she read aloud to the room. "The machine has to be powered by a mortal with a very large amount of electrokenetic energy. The machine will only work once and it has to be on the night of the new moon. The one who will power the machine entire life energy will go into the process thus killing them in the end," she trailed off.

They looked at Cole who had his head bowed. He sat down heavily in his chair. Liam would not die. He was his life. There was no way some slimy demon would kill his son. Cole snapped his head up looking determined. "When is the new moon?"

Willow went to the calendar on the wall. She traced a finger along the dates till her finger stopped at a particular one. "Well Wills, when is it?" asked Xander.

She turned around her eyes wide. "It's tomorrow," she said meekly.

"Oh," said Buffy shortly. "No big, we just have to find out where this demon is who has your son. And then we take him out."

Willow shook her head. "No I don't think it will be that easy. This guy sounds like he probably covered all his tracks. Like he probably has a distortion spell around his lair so we cant scribe for him and then we have to take out all his minions also," she babbled on.

Buffy frowned. "If he does have a distortion spell around his lair could you do a spell to get around that?"

Tara and Willow nodded. "It wi will tak take a while bu but we could do it," said Tara shyly. They rose up and went around the shop to start gathering supplies. Xander stood up quickly. "What do you need me to do Buffster? Whatever you need I'm your man."

She turned to Xander, "I need you to use your GI Joe commando knowledge and think of some strategies we could use." He nodded and made himself busy.

"What do you need me to do Buffy?" asked Anya.

"You can see if there is anything in the demon community about this guy. You still have friends in high places right?"

Anya nodded. "I'll see what I can do." She picked up a book and went behind the counter. Anya began looking for needed materials she would need to call on her demon pals.

Buffy turned to Cole and Dawn who still sat at the table. "I need to help Xander." She walked off.

"What are you?" asked Cole.

Dawn looked up from the book she was reading startled. "Huh?"

"I mean the power I feel from you is ancient and powerful like your sisters. But you're not a Slayer," he said.

Dawn closed her book and turned to him. "That's a weird story. I was once this mystical ball of energy called the key. I was able to open portals into different dimensions. This Hell Goddess named Glory or Glorificus was intent on getting the key to open a portal to a hell dimension, her home. This order whose sole purpose to protect the key turned me into a human and sent me to this dimension where I would be safe. They sent me here as Buffy's little sister. They fixed it so that I or anyone else would no any different. I have memories of growing up and living with Buffy. Heck I even have pictures."

Cole looked at her in surprise, "You must have some _real_ power."

She shook her head blushing. "No I don't have any kind of power. Glory tried to bleed me so she could open the portal to her dimension. That was probably the only power I've ever showed."

"But I can feel it. It's practically rolling off of you like waves. You just have to learn how to use it," said Cole.

Dawn looked at him with wide eyes. "Really. You think I have power."

Cole let out a small laugh. "I don't think. I know."

The ringing of the bell above the door caused everyone to turn toward the door. Spike came sauntering in like he usually did. Cole quickly stood up glaring at Spike. "Vampire," he hissed, sensing the true face of the blond man. Spike stopped suddenly seeing Cole. "Bloody hell."

Cole thrust his hand forward and a blast of icy air shot out. The blast hit Spike and froze him in a layer of ice. "Spike!" cried an array of voices.

Everyone rushed to Spike. "What did you do to him?" asked Buffy. 

"I froze him in ice," said Cole sheepishly. Six stunned faces turned to stare at him. "He's a vampire. I didn't know he is a friend of yours."

Xander shook his head. "I wouldn't call him a friend. He's more of a family pet," he clarified. 

"And not a very loveable one," said Anya.

Buffy glared at them then turned to Cole. "Can you unfreeze him?" Cole nodded. 

"Guided spirits,  
Hear my plea.   
Annual this magic.   
Let it be."

White sparkles floated down from the air and enveloped Spike. The ice disappeared and he was back to normal. Spike shook himself and glared at Cole. "Bollocks! What kind of whammy did ya put on me."

"That's what I'd like to know," said Buffy, crossing her arms and staring at Cole.

"I'm a witch and I when I sensed he was a vampire I reacted," he said shrugging. Willow's eyes lit up. "You're a witch!"

"Yeah and so is my son."

At the thought of Liam Cole felt a pang of hurt shoot through his heart. He missed his little boy so much. He silently said a prayer to the Powers that his boy was safe and sound. If that demon that had him so much as hurt one hair on his head, he will die. Slowly and painfully. The others saw Cole go silent and knew the cause. They each felt sympathy for the man who missed his son. Cole went to the table and sat down. He fingered the necklace that was in his pocket. It was Liam's. Princess Thristle had given it to him when they left the Enchanted Realm. Liam didn't wear it because it didn't go with his costume from the play. He now wished Liam had worn it. The necklace has a protection charm on it. Without the necklace Liam could get hurt. 

He looked at the ceiling and closed his eyes. Please be safe Liam. I promise you that the bastard who took you will pay.

*************************************

Liam rattled the chain attached to his ankle. The rattling echoed loudly through the large room. Xanatos turned to him breathing heavily. "Stop it! Now!"

Liam looked up at him innocently, "Stop this?" 

He gripped his chain and shook it repeatedly making even louder noise. Xanatos slapped the chain from his hand. "Yes that!" he growled. 

Liam grinned cheekily. "I'm just trying to make your last hours on Earth enjoyable. Cuz, anytime now my Daddy is coming. And he is going to go Power Ranger on your ass."

"Oh really," he sneered.

Liam shrugged. "You can choose to believe me or not."

Xanatos whipped his hand out and his nails lengthened till they looked like sharp claws. Liam eyes widened looking at the claws in fright. He hid his fear and glared up at Xanatos. 

"Who are you supposed to be Freddy Krueger?" he said sarcastically.

Xanatos balled up his fist and ground his teeth angrily. "You are lucky I need you alive."

Liam waited a while for Xanatos to calm down. If he weren't careful the demon really would kill him. But he wouldn't die without getting on the demons nerves first. Liam smirked as an idea formed in his head. He opened his mouth and began to sing.

"I know a song that gets on everybody nerves, everybody 

nerves, everybody nerves, I know a song that gets on 

everybody nerves, and this is how it goes……."

He paused and he saw Xanatos give a sigh of relief. He smiled mischievously. Oh no, he wasn't done yet. He opened his mouth and continued. 

"I know a song that gets on everybody nerves, everybody 

nerves, everybody nerves, I know a song that gets on 

everybody nerves, and this is how it goes……."

Xanatos turned to him and his eyes were glowing white. "I swear to you when I finish with you, you will be singing for death," he promised.

Liam gulped and shut up. It was quiet for a whole five minutes before Liam spoke again.

"Can I go the bathroom?"

********************************************

Chapter Seven is over. I hope you guys like it. You wouldn't believe it. While I was writing I had a crazy thought to kill Liam off at the end of the next chapter! I don't know where that came from! I'm watching the episode where Tara got shot on Buffy. That might be it? 


	8. Give Me My Son

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Charmed or any associated works. It belongs strictly to the WB networks and its creator Aaron Spelling. I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or anything associated with it. It belongs to its creator Joss Whedon and whoever else owns it. This piece of literature is simply the work of a humble fan.

*************************

This story starts off right after the episode Centennial Charmed. For Buffy TVS this takes place in season six after the episode Entropy and before Seeing Red.

****

Thank you everyone who reviewed last chapter. You guys are the best. I mean it! I wrote this chapter for all of your guys.

****

Svata2004 – Yes, Xanatos will suffer. *Insert crazy insane laughter

****

KC-**Piper**-**fan** – I did hear that on smart guy. That's where I got it. I too know the troubles of dealing with misbehaving Internet. 

****

Goldstranger – I know the feeling. I can't believe Buffy is over. At least I have reruns. 

****

Airamn – You'll find out why he won't shock the he** out of Xanatos. 

****

Melly – Don't worry about being confused. Buffy is not a real introvert part to the story. He leaves Buffyverse at the end of this chapter.

****

Cfan2005 – Thanks for the compliment. No I won't kill Liam off.

****

The **Sweet** **New** **Zealander** – Everyone likes the good Cole.

****

Airamn – I just now noticed you reviewed twice. Hahahaha. Well here is another chapter.

****

Bubbly***pop** – No Liam will not die. That fight would be something to see.

****

Countertiger-x – Wow! Thanks for reviewing all the chapters. I wasn't expecting that. Every single one of my stories are crossovers. Except the Harry Potter one. Well, it is one. Sorta. Thanks for the warm comments.

Daddies Little Witch

Chapter Eight: Give Me My Son

By: Mage

Cole was still sitting at the table an hour later. No one had come to him and talked to him. They could see that he was in full brood mood. They had seen Angel, Buffy's ex-vampire boyfriend, do it plenty of times when he lived in Sunnydale. Cole was in between wishing and hoping that Liam was safe. And thinking of one hundred and one ways he could torture the demon that kidnapped Liam.

Everyone else was busy working on the assignments they were given earlier by Buffy. Tara and Willow had been working on the spell to find Xanatos's lair. They were currently working in the basement where it was quiet and they could work in solitude.

The events of the day was too much stress for Cole to take. One moment he was thinking of Liam. The next he was fast asleep. His body was tired and needed rest. Sleep couldn't be ignored any longer. His weariness finally caught up with him.

Dawn looked at Cole then at Buffy. "Do you think we should wake him up?"

Buffy shook her slowly. "No. Let him sleep. He's been through a lot."

Dawn nodded and they turned back to the list of strategies Xander was coming up with. The research and planning lasted well into the night. Tara and Willow had called it quits after a while, claiming they were both tired. The spell wasn't working to well for them. Anya said none of her demon friends were answering her summons. She was going to try again tomorrow. Spike was by Buffy's side helping her in any way he could. After midnight everyone had found a place to sleep someplace in the shop. By four in the morning everyone was dead asleep.

The next afternoon the whole room was greeted to the sound of an over excited Anya. She stepped into the main room from the back storeroom with a wide smile on her face.

"I did it!" she cried.

Cole looked up from the text he was reading. Buffy stood up from her seat beside him. "You did what?" she asked.

"I got in touch with one of my old friends. I got all the information on the demon we're after," she said smiling.

Cole rose up quickly at the news. "What did you find out?" he prodded, sitting back down.

She took a breath and took a seat beside Spike. She still wasn't too comfortable around Xander that much. His leaving her at the altar was still a fresh wound in her heart. He was the reason she decided to become a vengeance demon again. 

She started. "My friend says there is this demon lord who goes by the name of Lord Xanatos. He has been building the Eye of Zilthran for years. Xanatos is intent on releasing the pure demons that were exiled to hell."

Cole leaned forward on the edge of his seat. His eyes were shinning with hope. "Do you know where he is? We have to stop him by tonight."

She nodded. "They said he has a lair underground beneath the sewers."

"We have to start preparing," said Buffy. "We only got a few hours till nightfall guys. That's when the ritual has to take place. Let's get moving," she ordered.

Instantly, the Sayerettes or Scoobies as they were sometimes called went to work. The shop soon became busy with activity. Weapons were gathered and last minute final touches were put onto strategies and plans. Soon, everyone was armed and ready to go. Buffy placed her hand on Cole's shoulder.

"We'll get your son back," she said supportively.

He smiled slightly in response. "I know we will."

******************************** 

Ten demons stood around the walls of Xanatos's cavern. Xanatos was standing in front of his throne with his arms spread wide.

"Today is the day our kind will rejoice!" he announced. "Today is the day our brothers will be freed!"

The demons cheered and clapped wildly like an excited crowd. Liam was sitting next to Xanatos's throne with a look of fear. Anytime now he was going to be hooked up to the machine. It was only a matter of time now.

Xanatos looked down at Liam and smiled evilly. He reached out his hand to pull him up. Liam thrust his hands forward defensively and called up his powers. Lightning crackled and harmlessly fizzled away in his open palms. Xanatos laughed a sadistic sounding laugh. He reached down and pulled Liam roughly to his feet. The demon lord tapped the silver bracelet that adorned Liam's wrist.

"Did you forget this?" he sneered laughingly. "This bracelet completely suppresses your powers boy."

"Gee, I must have forgot," said Liam dryly.

Xanatos just smiled wider. "I finally get to be rid of you. I won't have to put up with your smart mouth anymore." 

He signaled to two demons. They stepped forward. One grabbed Liam's shoulder and the other unshackled his foot. They gripped his arms and roughly dragged him to the machine that stood in the center of the room. Liam kicked and screamed the whole way. The demons around him laughed and pointed at his struggles. 

He wasn't going to die without a fight, Liam thought silently, struggling against the hands holding his arms.

The Eye of Zilthran was a metal platform. On the top of it were two long cylinder shapes that stood up vertically side by side. Two large identical silver rings went around the machine. The demons walked up the platform and strapped each of Liams hands onto the vertical cylinders. The demons stepped down and returned to their places. 

Xanatos walked in front of the machine and raised his arms. "Now it is time my friends!" He stepped forward and he walked up on top of the platform. He pressed a latch on the bracelet and it fell from Liam's wrist. There was a low humming sound as the machine charged to life. Electricity could be seen running up and down the cylinders. Bright white light started to shine around Liam's body. He sucked in a breath as he felt his energy being zapped by the machine. His head dropped as he began to grow tired. The silver rings started to slowly swirl and turn. It was like those machines in an amusement park that a person is strapped into and they're flipped every which ways.

"Are we interrupting anything?"

*****************************

The armed gang trudged through the winding catacombs. The passages twisted and branched off into many different paths. They used Spike as a guide. With his keen vampire hearing he was able to hear the demons chanting in Xanatos's lair. He led them through the winding passagess.

Cole had a sword in his hand ready for anything. Up ahead was light coming from a corridor. They walked toward the light and gasped at what they saw. They stopped in front of the large entranceway of the cavern. The demons or Xanatos hadn't seen them yet. Buffy stepped forward gripping the heavy axe in her hands.

"Are we interrupting anything?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

It was like the whole room paused. The demons froze for half a second then one gave a battle roar. A demon came at charging at Cole from his side. He didn't waste anytime. He froze him then shattered his frozen body with a hard kick in the chest. Cole's eyes widened as looked in the center of the room. Liam was standing in the center of the spinning rings with his head bowed and eyes closed.

"Liam!"

Cole moved with a speed that could have rivaled Buffy's. Any demon that got in his way met a quick death at the pointy end of his sword. He ran up the platform and stepped back as the spinning rings started to pick up speed. Cole extended his hand and carefully launched an ice blast. The blast hit the rings right on target. They instantly stopped spinning, as they became ice rings. Once they fully stopped Cole ran to Liam. 

He unstrapped his wrist and cupped his cheek. "Sunny, wake up. Come on open your eyes son," pleaded Cole.

Liam tiredly opened his eyes. He smiled weakly up at his father. "Hi Daddy. It's about time you got here."

Cole laughed in relief and hugged Liam close to his chest. Fighting was going on around them. But he didn't care. He had his son back. He reached into his pocket and fished out Liam's necklace. He slipped it around Liam's neck. 

"Don't you ever take this off again."

"Believe me, I wont," promised Liam. Cole frowned as he noticed a bruise on Liam's cheek. His eyes went white with rage. 

"Did they hit you?" Cole asked softly, rubbing the tender wound. 

Liam closed his eyes and nodded. Cole kissed his forehead. "I'll get him for this son."

"Well, well isn't this touching," said a voice behind them. 

Behind them was Xanatos staring at them with contempt. Cole sat Liam down and picked up his sword. "You're Xanatos I presume?" he asked coldly. 

Xanatos feigned surprise. "You've heard of me?" 

The demon lord gripped the sword in his hand. Cole gripped his own sword and stepped down from the platform. Cole hardened his face and narrowed his eyes. He gave the demon a look of pure death.

Xanatos grinned, "I guess you have heard of me." 

The first strike came quick and fast. Cole blocked the strike and countered with one of his own. He slashed with his sword and was blocked by Xanatos's blade. The swords locked and they pushed against each other for dominance. Xanatos flipped back and quickly jumped high in the air. He came flying at Cole with his foot extended ninja style. Cole caught his foot and twisted it sharply. Xanatos twisted rapidly in air and landed roughly on the stone floor.

Xanatos sat up dazed. Cole brought his foot back and kicked him in the face. Xanatos's head snapped back at the hard blow. Cole glared down at him. "How do you like it?" he asked icily.

Xanatos spit out the blood that collected in his mouth. He picked up his sword and jumped to his feet. He smirked at Cole. 

"Silly human. Was that the best you got?" he sneered.

He spun around and slashed at Cole with a series of furious strikes and thrusts. It took all of Cole's speed and concentration to counter and block the attacks. One mistake could be fatal. The demon's strokes were true and one good hit could kill him if he weren't careful. Cole leaned back to avoid a swipe that would have taken off his head. He dropped low to the ground and sweeped Xanatos's legs out from under him.

He fell to the ground his sword skidded to a stop far away from him. Cole raised his arm and froze Xanatos's right leg. Cole smirked at him. He raised his foot and brought it crashing down onto his leg. Xanatos howled in agony as his leg shattered with a loud crunching sound. His scream echoed off the walls of the cavern. 

"That was for slapping my son," growled Cole. He raised his arm and froze Xanatos's other leg. He stomped on it shattering it into pieces. Xanatos screamed louder than before. 

"That was kidnapping him in the first place," said Cole.

Cole turned to Liam who was watching the scene with satisfaction. "Sunny, close your eyes," Cole said gently. 

Liam was too tired to argue. He only shook his head and covered his eyes with his hands. Cole raised his sword and brought it down piercing Xanatos's black heart. Cole took out his sword grimacing at the sickening slurping sound that accompanied the action.

Buffy delivered a roundhouse kick to the demon's head that stood in her way. She heard the tale tell sound of its neck breaking from the blow. She looked around her and noticed that all the demon's were dead. Each had met their death at the hands of one of her friends.

Cole went back to Liam and picked him up. "You can open your eyes now sunny."

Liam opened his eyes and his gaze wandered to Xanatos's dead body. He turned back to Cole. "I told him you were coming for me. But he didn't believe me."

Cole ruffled his hair making Liam smile. "I would never leave you kiddo."

The gang gathered around them. "Hi there little guy," said Dawn.

"Hi," Liam greeted, smiling at everyone.

*********************************

"So you're saying that Buffy once dated a vampire with a _soul_?" questioned Cole. 

He and Liam were staying Buffy's house for the night. In the morning they would leave to go home. Cole, Liam, Dawn, Willow, and Tara were in the Summers living room. Liam sat beside Cole cuddled up into his side. His eyes were getting heavy and he was quickly falling asleep. The girls were filling Cole in to some of their colorful history.

Willow shook her head. "Its true. Our Buffy likes to live on the wild side."

Tara and Dawn giggled. Cole had to admit his opinion of Buffy had shot up a notch or two. If a girl could still want to be with a man who tried to kill all her loved ones was an okay girl in his book. 

"Is someone talking about me?" asked Buffy, walking into the room. 

Dawn looked up at her smiling widely. "We're just telling Cole here about your taste in boyfriends."

She put her hands on her hips. "What about my taste in boyfriends?"

"Nothing," said Willow and Dawn together.

"Do you like Spike?" asked Cole. He had wanted to know since first saw the two interact. It was obvious on Spike's part that the vampire was head over heels in love. But Buffy was a blank wall. He couldn't tell anything about her if she didn't want someone to know something. She knew how to school her emotions well unlike most people who could be read like an open book.

Buffy's eyes widened in surprise. "No! I don't _like_ Spike!"

"You did sleep with him," Willow pointed out.

"A lot," Dawn clarified.

"That that …." Sputtered Buffy.

Cole shook his head. It was amazing to see the denial this girl was in. He looked at her seriously. "Buffy I barely know you, but I can tell you that Spike would move the Earth if you asked him to. He is in love with you," he said.

He shifted Liam so his head lay in his lap. His son was fast asleep and wouldn't be waking up till the morning. Buffy looked stricken.

"How do you know that?" she asked softly.

Cole smiled slightly. "It's in his eyes."

*******************************

Cole looked at Liam the next morning. He was sleeping on the couch. He reached out and touched his cheek where the bruise was yesterday. He frowned as he looked at perfectly healed skin. It was as if the mark was never there. Maybe the necklace had some sort of healing powers that the princess forgot to mention. He shrugged; it didn't really matter right now. They had to get home.

"Liam wake up," said Cole, shaking his shoulder.

"Yes, waffles and lots of syrup," Liam mumbled in deep sleep.

Cole bit his tongue to keep from laughing. He really needed to learn to cook if his son dreamed about eating. He shook his shoulder harder. "Liam wake up!"

Liam came awake slowly. He rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands sleepily. He pouted at Cole. "What do I have to wake up for?"

Cole rolled his eyes, "You want to go home don't you."

Liam nodded vigorously. "Okay, you convinced me."

"I thought that would," he said wryly.

He turned around as he heard laughter come from the doorway. All the Slayerettes were there to see the two off. Liam climbed off the couch and stood beside his father. Hugs and good-byes were exchanged all around. Dawn openly had tears running down her face. She was going to miss Cole so much. He was someone she had so much in common with. Cole was one of only a few people who really understood her.

Dawn wiped her eyes and stepped back. Buffy patted her shoulder in comfort. "Will we ever see you again?" asked Xander.

Cole shrugged. "Knowing the Powers. I'd say there is a strong possibility."

He and Liam waved one last time. Cole picked Liam up and said the spell that would send them home.

"I am strong to fight,

Because I now have my son,

My mission is done, so send us

Both home."

White sparkles surrounded them making their bodies fade away. As they disappeared Cole could have sworn he saw Buffy slip her hand into Spike's. When he saw the vampires stunned expression. He was sure that was what he saw. He smiled as he and Liam appeared in the penthouse living room. It was good to be home.

Cole grimaced as he felt something warm and wet slide down his neck. He looked down and smiled fondly at Liam. His child was fast asleep again. His mouth was open a tiny bit and a thin trail of slobber drooled from lips. The slobber was currently making its way down his neck.

He hugged Liam tighter. He would never let anything happen to his precious child again. May the Powers that Be have pity on the poor fool who tried to separate them.

***************************

That's it for Chapter Eight. Yay! You happy now! You all got your happy ending and Liam isn't dead. I was just an angst mode when I was writing last time. I only said I was **thinking** about killing him. I didn't say I was going to actually do it. Hahaha. What should happen next chapter? Whichever one is voted for the most will be written in next chapter. 

A} Phoebe apologizes for being all bitchy

B} Phoebe stays super bitch


	9. Gate Sphere

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Charmed or any associated works. It belongs strictly to the WB networks and its creator Aaron Spelling. 

*************************

This story starts off right after the episode Centennial Charmed. 

****

Oh, Oh. You guys are so great! You really like this story. I didn't realize that so many people read this fic. Thanks guys for you all the support and encouragement you give me. It would take forever and a day to answer every single review like I normally do. So, I will just put names as a thank you.

Nightcrawler, Bubbly*pop, Gloria, Ocean Eyes, Larissa, Anwenn, Charmed20210, Flower, Cicicoon, Airamn, Charming-Prue, Blue Eyes, $*@&(), Melly, Cfan2005, Cindy, Svata2004, ColesGuardian, Born to Fire, Piper Halliwell-Turner, KC-Piper-fan, Charmed4ever, Evil Angel, RuByMoOn, Dreaming, Pru, Countertiger-x, Barb, Lizzie

Yes! Fanfiction.net finally let me upload my story! I typed this up days ago. Have fun reading it.

Daddies Little Witch

Chapter Nine: Gate Sphere

By: Mage

Cole woke up early Saturday morning to the doorbell ringing. He groaned loudly wanting to sleep after all the fighting he did yesterday. Sighing heavily he adorned his robe and shuffled to the door grumbling about who could be up so early in the morning on a weekend. He swung open the door and frowned at the person who was standing on the other side.

"Hi," said Phoebe, standing in doorway.

"Hello Phoebe," Cole said somewhat standoffishly.

"May I come in?" she asked politely.

He paused for moment to think it over. Finally he nodded and opened the door wider for her to come in. She stepped into the penthouse. Her gaze wandered around the room taking note of the changes that had happened to the place, while she was gone. She turned around to see Cole behind her.

Cole crossed his arms regarding his ex-wife with an air of indifference. "You're here for a reason?"

She nodded and looked down at the ground. "I just want to apologize for barging into your office the other day. Leo talked to me about it and he made me see that I was wrong for what I did."

"I accept your apology," he said grudgingly. "Although, some of the things you said were just uncalled for and wrong? How can you say that I adopted Liam just to prove to you I could still love?"

Phoebe smiled slightly. "Come on Cole, you have to admit after you came back from the demonic wasteland you were different. You tried everything to prove you were good and you still loved me. But in the end you were still evil."

Cole shook his head. "I didn't return to evil Phoebe. I just went about proving my love to you all wrongly."

"Very wrongly," said Phoebe dryly.

Cole felt his anger flare at her comment. But he kept it in check. He had some things he wanted to get off his chest. "But Phoebe you didn't even try to meet me halfway. When I came back you wrote me off as evil and that was that. What happened to for better or for worse?"

"That pretty much went out the window when you became the Source of all evil. Remember that?" she said sarcastically.

Cole's anger piked at the comment. But he firmly pushed it down. "Yes, Phoebe I remember the time when I was being controlled by the source of evil. And you vanquishing me because of it."

Phoebe held up her hands. "I didn't come here to fight Cole. I just came to apologize. Maybe after you've earned me and my sisters trust again we could become friends. I'm not even one hundred percent sure your good now," she said.

Cole took carefully controlled breaths. He couldn't believe she said that. "What do you mean re-earn your trust? I don't want to be your friend Phoebe. Have you forgotten you vanquished me? Not once but twice! That is not a good foundation for a friendship."

Phoebe's own anger peaked in response to his. "I am trying to be nice what is your problem!"

"My problem is you telling me that I have to earn your trust back! I don't want your trust! And then you have the gall to tell me that you're not _sure _if I'm good now! I never said I even wanted to be your friend. You just assumed that since I'm back I'm supposed to come groveling to you and your sisters. I might have done it once, but not this time!"

Cole stopped in his rant as he heard a door creak open. Liam stepped into the living room rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hands. "Daddy why are you yelling?" he asked sleepily.

Cole was at his side in two steps. He picked up Liam and held him to his chest. "No one's yelling sunny. We have a guest who was just leaving," he said, looking pointedly at Phoebe.

Phoebe looked at the scene curiously. She felt sorry for the boy. Cole would eventually probably show his true colors like he always did. Or could Piper and Leo be right about him. Has he really changed? Only time would tell. She spun around and headed out the door. Liam turned to Cole as the sound of the door closing echoed through the room. 

"Wasn't that the mean lady we saw that night?" he asked, frowning in confusion.

Cole nodded. "Yeah, that's her. Right now, she's going home to do some serious thinking."

Liam stomach rumbled causing them both to laugh loudly. "I take it your hungry?" Cole asked, poking him in the stomach. 

Liam nodded. Cole walked them into the kitchen. He sat Liam down and opened up the cupboards. He took out a box of pancake mix. On the front in big red letters were the words 'just add water'. He shrugged, that sounded easy.

Liam looked at him with wide eyes. Surprise showed in his eyes along with a hint of fear. "You're going to cook?" he asked slowly.

Cole raised his eyebrow. "It says just add water. Simple enough right?"

"I guess," Liam muttered.

An hour later Liam and Cole were standing outside on the balcony in their pajamas. Smoke was coming from the open sliding door. 

"How long did the Firefighters say it would take for the smoke to clear out?" pondered Liam. 

"An hour or two."

Liam sniggered under his breath. "You really should let this be a lesson to you Daddy. You might want to invest in some cooking lessons."

Cole laughed and ruffled Liam's hair. "You might just be right. I really don't want to wait out here for an hour, so lets use some magic to speed up the process."

"Guardians of the wind

Here this plea, I call on

You to do my will, clear

This smoke, take it away."

The thick gray smoke dissolved and cleared away as if it were never there. They walked into the kitchen to survey the scene. The damage report was pancake batter on the counters, floor, and the ceiling. A frying pan was blackened so badly that it was almost unrecognizable. Bowls and plates littered the counters and filled up the sink. 

Cole whistled lowly as he got a good look at the mess. "Who knew throwing water on a grease fire doesn't put out the flames. Let's just call this 'The Unfortunate Incident'."

"We just should have had cereal," Liam said smartly.

Cole clapped his hands together. "Wanna help clean up this mess?" he said with mock excitement. Silence accompanied his question. He looked down, but Liam was nowhere to be found.

Cole shook his head. "Figures he would bail on me come clean up time."

He sighed and grabbed a towel. He was going to be cleaning for a while. 

He was right it took three hours to clean the whole kitchen. Liam turned up right as he finished mopping the floor. 

Cole gave him a sideways look. "I see you finally decided to show up."

Liam put his hands up. "Hey, I didn't create the mess."

Cole chuckled, "Nice excuse."

Liam beamed, "Well, you know I try."

A shower of gold sparkles appeared in front of them. Cole pulled Liam behind him and charged up an ice blast in his hand. The sparkles disappeared and in its wake was a young girl. She was about fifteen years old with long black hair that was tied back and sparkling green eyes. She wore a loose white gown. 

When she saw Cole she smiled. "Hi," she chirped.

Cole was still on the defensive. "Who are you?"

"Oh, excuse me. Where are my manners?" she apologized. "My name is too long for you to pronounce. It would take several of your lifetimes for the time it would take you to say my name. The most shortened version of my name would be Sky."

"You still haven't told me who you are?" said Cole evenly.

She held up her hands in peace. "I work for the Powers that Be. They sent me here."

Cole relaxed and Liam walked out from behind him seeing it was safe. Cole glanced down to make sure that Liam was wearing his necklace. He couldn't be sure about this girl. She could be lying. 

"Are you a Champion?" questioned Cole.

The girl let out a melodious laugh. "Me a Champion? No. I'm a Messenger."

"Messenger?" asked Cole.

She rolled her eyes. "As in they give me information and I just pass it along to the designator," she said sarcastically.

Liam narrowed his eyes. "You don't have to be mean about it! He just asked you a question."

She raised her eyebrow and looked at Cole. "Cute kid," she said.

Cole shrugged in return. "I know," he said simply. "So what do the Powers want?" 

She moved to the couch and sat down crossing her legs. Cole and Liam followed and sat on the opposite couch. "You have a new mission."  
  
"Which is...." pressed Cole.

"There is a coven of witches in the city who will need some help. They are special witches. Their coven has been in charge of guarding something special since the Twilight."

"Guarding what? And what is the Twilight?" asked Cole confused.

She folded her hands in her lap. "The Twilight I'm referring to is the Twilight of the Gods. That was the period in which the Olympian Gods met their downfall. What humans don't know is that all of the Gods and Goddess's relics were locked away in a treasury on Olympus."

Cole nodded understanding so far. "Olympus was the home of the Gods correct?"

"Yes. Only Gods and Goddesses were able to reach Olympus. It was their haven and home. As many people know Zeus had a son named Hercules. Hercules didn't like his father very much but Zeus gave him an object on one of his birthdays. It was called the Gate Sphere. Hercules was half mortal and wasn't able to reach Olympus. But with the Gate Sphere he could open a portal that would take him there."

"The coven is guarding the sphere," breathed Cole, drawing a logical conclusion. That had to probably be one of the most secret and valuable objects on the planet. With the sphere someone could go to Olympus. That would be bad. Very bad.

Sky nodded gravely as she saw he had fingered it out. Liam scratched his head in confusion. "What is so special about the place they used to live. The Gods are gone, so what's up there? A pile of dirty laundry that's like hundreds of years old."

Cole and Sky both laughed at his bewildered expression. The little boy was truly confused. Kids didn't study Greek Mythology in school till at least fourth grade. Cole took pity on his son and explained. 

"Liam in myths there are stories that say the Gods drank a special nectar and ate food called ambrosia. These substances reinforced their immortality and power."

Liam was still confused. "So like they left some leftovers in the refrigerator or something?"

Cole shook his head. He could see Sky out the corner of his eye struggling to hold her laughter in. "These foods were special because when a mortal consumed them they become Gods themselves."

Liam eyes grew to the size of saucers as the information clicked. His mouth dropped in open in shock. "Wow!"

Sky nodded. "Now you see why the Gate Sphere has to be guarded. If the wrong people got to it…" she said, trailing off seeing they got the point.

Cole turned to her. "Why do I have to go help the coven? If it has been safe all these years then what do they need me for?"

She sighed, she had hoped he wouldn't ask her this. "Soon the Titans will be released."

"WHAT!" shouted Cole.

He knew of the Titans. What magical being didn't? They were legendary in the underworld for the strife they caused on the Earth. Know one really knows what happened to them. Except that the Gods imprisoned them. Liam looked up at his father. If he was worried about these Titans then they must be really powerful.

Sky continued ignoring his shout. "The Titans will go after the Elders, since they were the ones who gave the mortals god-hood to defeat them. Then they will set their sights on the Gate Sphere. With it they'll go to Olympus and reinforce their powers with the food of the gods. After that they have the rest of the world to conquer."

"I can see why they would need my help," said Cole.

Sky rose from her seat and handed him a piece of paper. "At this the address you'll find the coven." She waved at Liam and disappeared and a shower of gold sparkles.

"She was nice," said Liam, looking at the paper Cole had in his hand. "I liked her hair even though it was fake."

Cole's head snapped around. He busted out laughing holding his sides. "Liam her hair wasn't fake. I'm pretty sure it was real," laughed Cole.

"Oh," Liam said in surprise. He paused for a moment then smiled widely his dimples showing prominently. "Well, it was very nice anyway."

Cole ruffled his hair. "Come on little man lets get out of our pajamas. We have some people to help."

Liam clapped his hands excitedly. "Will there be bloodshed?"

Cole raised his eyebrow and eyed him up. "Okay, someone has been playing Mortal Combat a little too much."

************************

Liam and Cole drove along a quiet street looking for the address. The houses in the neighborhood were huge. They were practically mansions. The people who lived in these houses were very well off in the money area. 

"I think this is it," said Cole. He pulled up to a gate that blocked off the driveway an old large mansion. A brick wall boarded off the property. A camera and a speaker were stationed on the side of the brick wall. A voice came through the speaker loud and clear.

"Can I help you?" asked a male voice.

"Yes," said Cole, speaking loudly so his voice could carry. "I'm here to see the coven of witches. I've been sent by the Powers that Be."

Cole looked at Liam and smiled. "Always liked the direct approach."

Liam smiled and playfully rolled his eyes. The voice paused for a good minute before speaking again. "Okay, come on in."

Slowly the automatic gates swung open. Cole slowly drove up the driveway. The driveway curved like a large horseshoe. Cole parked the car in front of the large double doors of the mansion. He went around and helped Liam out. Cole took his hand and walked them up to the front door.

Cole pressed the doorbell and looked down at Liam. "Don't electrocute anyway okay."

Liam smiled cheekily. "Only if they don't be mean."

Cole sighed and shook his head. The door opened and Cole smiled pleasantly at the man on the other side. The man was about his age with short brown hair. He opened the door wider and they stepped into the main foyer. The man held out his hand. "I'm Ken Starr."

Cole shook his hand, "Cole Turner. This is my son Liam."

Ken smiled at Liam and crouched down, "How old are you?"

Liam decided he liked this man. He was being nice to them. "I'm five," he said proudly.

"I have a son Ryan who's the same age. I'll introduce you two later on."

"The rest of the coven is in the meeting room," Ken said, leading the way. 

Cole couldn't help looking around at everything. He could see a lot of history in this house. The paintings on the walls held portraits and pictures of times long past. Ken led them down a long hallway. A door was at the very end. He opened the door and they walked inside. The room resembled a meeting room like they used at his firm. There was a long wooden table in the center. Along a wall ran a wide flat screen. 

At the table sat three people. One was a young man in his early twenties. He had floppy black hair and a charming smile. Beside him sat a woman about the same age. She had long auburn hair that was worn in a braid. The third was a woman with blond hair about Cole's age. Her hair was very long and went down her back in soft waves.

"I believe introductions are in order," said Ken, nodding to the trio. 

"Kyle White," said the young man, giving a small nod.

The auburn haired girl went next. "I'm Serenity Summers," she said pleasantly.

"Celeste Starr," said the blonde, in a neutral tone. Cole noted she had the same last name as Ken. They must be related in someway.

"Please have a seat," offered Ken, sitting down next Celeste.

Cole and Liam sat down in two empty chairs. Cole almost grinned. It felt like he was about to have a meeting. Not discuss the fate of the world.

"Why are you here?" asked Celeste bluntly.

"I'm a Champion for the Powers. And I got a message today that I was to help you."

Kyle held up his hand. "Help us? What do we need help for?"

Cole paused, thinking of a way to break the news. He shrugged inwardly. Might as well be blunt.

"Pretty soon the Titans are going to be set free. After they get through with the Elders they're coming here for the Gate Sphere. Were talking about the fate of the entire world here."

They were stunned into silence. This was their worst fear. Petty demons and other creatures were mere insects compared to the Titans. A low rumbling sound caught all of their attention. "What was that?" asked Serenity.

Cole had a suspicion. He looked to his side at Liam who was blushing heavily. Liam looked up clearly embarrassed.

"Could I have some lunch?" he asked meekly. "My breakfast wasn't all that satisfying." 

He looked at his father, who had the decency to blush.

***************************************

Most of you picked A. You got your wish! Phoebe apologized to Cole. Although, I never said they would make up if she apologized. They once again ended up in another argument just like they do on the show. But that's how it is in the real world. She wasn't going to say I'm sorry then cut to a scene of them making out. I've seen people get divorces and it's not pretty. 

Anyway, this new coven that Cole is supposed to help. Will they accept him? What will happen when the Titans eventually do come? Review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. 


	10. Warning

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Charmed or any associated works. It belongs strictly to the WB networks and its creator Aaron Spelling. I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or anything associated with it. It belongs to its creator Joss Whedon and whoever else owns it. This piece of literature is simply the work of a humble fan.

*************************

This story starts off right after the episode Centennial Charmed. 

****

Hey, everybody. It's been almost a week since I last updated. Hope you like this chapter. This is my wasup list to the people who reviewed last chapter. 

****

Goldstranger – Buffy might come back. I'm not sure yet. There might be another crossover come up in the future. I could easily work one in. I'm not sure.

****

Airamn – Sight. I know. Poor Liam. Cole will get some cooking help.

****

Bubbly***pop** – I laughed while writing it. The cooking that actually happened to me about a month ago. I swear I will never cook again!

****

SuRfInG-**ChIk0321** – I hope you figured out how to put things in bold. If couldn't do that. It would annoy me to no end till I figured out how to do it.

****

CelineV – You won't get any argument from me. I'm a big Cole fan.

****

KC-**Piper**-**Fan** – The whole cooking episode was honestly based off a real life experience. I had to add it in there.

****

Born **to** **Fire** – What can I say, I'm a cross-over fanatic.

****

Svata2004 – Soon is now. LOL. Here is another chapter.

****

Barb – Phoebe is just falling into old habits. She's not seeing. The girl needs a little time to adjust and all.

****

Coles **Guardian** – Did you fix your account. Either you did or there is someone with the same name as you here. If it was you. I loved the story. I'll sit down and properly review it tomorrow. I'm tired now.

Daddies Little Witch

Chapter Ten: Warning

By: Mage

Ken smiled at the hungry pair. "I take it you're a little hungry?"

"Breakfast didn't turn out too well," said Cole, smiling wryly. From beside him Liam snorted at his answer. Cole got the feeling he would never live down the 'The Unfortunate Incident'.

"Let's move this to the kitchen where we can have some lunch," said Ken, rising from his seat. 

They all got up and followed him out the room. Cole held Liam's hand just in case he got the bright idea to wander off. So far, Ken seemed to be the leader figure of the coven. The others he couldn't make out yet. 

They walked into the kitchen and sat down at a round glass table. The kitchen was bigger than an ordinary kitchen but not too large to be considered huge. Celeste and Kyle went around the kitchen preparing lunch, while the rest of them sat at the table making small talk. 

The back door opening caught everyone's attention. In walked a little boy who looked the same age as Liam. He had blonde red hair and wore a playful expression on his face. The boy stopped looking at the two guest in surprise Ken rose from his seat going to the boy's side.

"This is my son I told you about. His name is Ryan."

Cole smiled brightly at him. "Hi. This is my son Liam. You two are the same age." Liam got out of his chair and extended his hand to Ryan. "Hi," he chirped. 

Ryan grinned and shook his hand. "Hi. I have a Playstation in my room. Want to play?" Liam nodded his head quickly. 

"Sure! Do you have Mortal Combat?"

"Sure do. Com'n!" He and Liam took off at warp speed. Their laughter echoed through the room. The adults in the room smiled at one another. "Looks like Ryan's made a friend for life," commented Celeste. She and Kyle sat the dishes they prepared in the center of the table. They helped themselves putting generous amounts of food on their plates. "If I may ask what are all your powers?" asked Cole, between bites.

Serenity smiled. "I'm psionic. My powers deal with telepathy and mind blasts."

Kyle stopped stuffing his face as he realized all eyes were on him. "Oh, is it my turn?"

Serenity rolled her eyes heavenward. "Yes, doofus."

He threw her a mean look then smiled at Cole. "My power is flight. And I'm a seventh degree black belt."

Celeste sighed. "You just had to add that you're a black belt." 

Kyle shrugged. "Hey, of course I had to add that. My only power is flying. I have to add something that can actually intimidate people." 

Cole laughed lightly. "My ex-wife is the same way. She has the powers of clairvoyance and levitation. She was upset because she didn't have an active power, so she took up karate."

"Your ex-wife was a witch too?" asked Ken.

Cole nodded. "A Charmed One." Their eyes widened in surprise. Kyle whistled lowly. "Impressive." Celeste could see that Cole didn't really want to talk about it, so she changed the subject. "I have the powers to cast destructive beams of energy from my hands."

Cole frowned in puzzlement. "I've never heard of that power."

Ken smiled at Celeste. "That's because it's pretty unique. When we were kids Celeste used to get angry and blast everything in sight."

"You two are brother and sister?" questioned Cole. It would explain why they had the same last name. 

"Twins," they said simultaneously. 

"Well I guess it's my turn," said Ken. "I can harness the elements in effect control them."

Cole went last. "I'm cryogenetic, which is the ability to produce cold or ice. And I have the ability to fade, which is a form of teleportation."

"What about your son? Does he have any powers?" asked Serenity. Cole nodded. "He's electrokinetic. He has the ability to produce and create electricity." Ken cocked his head to Celeste. "Ryan takes after his aunt. They have the same powers."

Kyle chuckled under his breath. "I can see those two kids two will be trouble in the future."

They laughed imagining the trouble the duo could get in. Their laughs died as they remembered why they were gathered together in the first place. The Titans would come. And they had to be ready. Ken sighed and put his face in his hands. He looked up at Cole his expression resigned. "Did the messenger say how long we had till the Titans are freed? " he asked.

Cole shook his head. "No. She just said they would awaken soon. I don't know how soon is soon. How protected is this place?"

"Very," said Celeste simply. "We have cameras that monitor ever square inch of the grounds outside. Plus we have cameras in the house."

"So the Gate Sphere is safe?" he questioned. They nodded their heads. Celeste continued. "The sphere is kept in a secret vault in the house. The walls of said room are reinforced with a five inch layer of steel."

"But even that wont hold off the Titans for long," said Ken.

"What are we going to do Ken?" asked Serenity. Everyone looked at Ken. Cole was right when he guessed Ken the leader of the coven. They seemed to rely on him to make all the heavy decisions. The man sighed heavily. He looked as if he was suddenly pressed with the weight of the world.

"What comes will come. We'll do our duty and protect the Gate Sphere the best we can. With Cole here at least we have a better chance." 

"I promise I'll help the best I can," Cole promised.

*****************************************

Over the next week Cole and Liam visited the mansion many times. The home of the coven was sort of becoming like a home away from home for them. The coven members treated them like family. Liam and Ryan got along like the best of friends. It was easier for them to be friends with one another than other kids their age. For one they were both witches and they didn't have to hide their abilities from each other. In fact they used their powers for the most inappropriate things. The two of them separate were a handful, but together they were unstoppable. One day they decided to play cops and robbers using their powers. The result was damages that estimated at least a thousand dollars. 

The boy's fathers had become good friends also. The two men had much in common. Both were single parents raising a child. Ken's wife died while giving birth to Ryan. Ken was still trying to cope with the loss of his late wife. 

Cole got along well with the other members too. He and Kyle would spar heavily in the gym that was built inside of the house. Cole found Kyle's humor and easygoing personality a nice change from the stuffy people he worked with all day. 

After lunch the first day Serenity had offered Cole cooking lessons. Much to Liam's delight. He wore the biggest smile on his face for hours when he found out the news. Cole had only four accidental fires in all of his four lessons. Which was pretty good for him. There was only one person in the coven that boiled Cole's blood. 

Celeste.

The woman was so infuriating. He didn't understand it. One moment they would be conversing like two adults. The next moment they would be at each other's throats. It was the weirdest thing. The arguments the two got in were so childish. Afterwards Cole couldn't believe he even let someone get to him like that. And after their arguments Celeste and Cole would fall back into an easy conversation. It was like they would forget they were arguing only moments before.

Cole was at the mansion when he remembered the Charmed Ones. He forgot all about them. Surely they would want to be warned about the Titans. Leo and Paige were Whitelighters so they were in danger.

Cole had explained this to the coven as they sat around the living room. "So, do you want us to come with you?" asked Kyle.

"That would be nice. They tend to be really uncooperative when I talk to them by myself," said Cole gratefully.

A shower of gold sparks rained down from the ceiling and formed into Sky. The coven members jumped up and went into fighting stances. Cole found out earlier that the entire group all knew self-defense. Kyle taught lessons in the gym on Wednesday's for them.

Sky put her hands up defensively. "Hey, I come in peace people," she said hastily.

"Its cool. She's the messenger I told you guys about," said Cole, vouching for her.

They nodded and sat back down in their seats. Sky sighed and rolled her eyes. "I have another message from the Powers."

"Well what is it," Cole pressed. 

"The Powers that Be would like you to know that warning the Charmed Ones about the Titans is a no no."

Everybody looked around at each other confused. Why would the Powers not want the Charmed Ones informed about the Titans? "What are you talking about?" asked Celeste.

"If you inform the Charmed Ones about the Titans they will tell Leo. Then Leo will tell the Elders."

"So, the Powers don't want the Elders to know about the Titans," guessed Serenity.

Sky nodded. "The Elders have been slipping for the last century. The Powers want to use the coming of the Titans as a test to see how well the Elders handle themselves and their Whitelighters. They rely too much on witches and not on themselves. They have become far too lazy in their jobs. They're letting the witches do all the work. Whitelighters use to help protect innocents alongside witches. That hasn't been the case in a long time."

Cole paused a few moments thinking about the information he just heard. "What if I just tell them a danger is coming and leave it at that. I won't mention anything of the Titans or the Sphere."

Sky looked up towards the ceiling as if she was having a silent conversation. After a while she nodded as if someone had answered a question. "Yes, you can do that. But _no_ warning of the Titans."

Coel smiled thankfully. He may not like the girls much. But Leo and Piper were nice to him sometimes. It was Paige and Phoebe he really disliked at the moment. Those two were too much alike sometimes. "Thanks Sky."

She smiled brilliantly. "No problem," she said, before she disappeared the way she appeared.

"I didn't realize that the Powers had people so young working for them," remarked Kyle. 

Cole grinned wryly. "Don't let her age fool you. She may look fifteen, but I got the feeling when I first meet her that she's older than all of us combined."

"Damn," said Celeste. "I wonder what's her secret."

Ken rolled his eyes. "That's not really the point is it?" he asked rhetorically. "There is a little matter of actually getting the Charmed Ones to believe us."

Serenity shrugged. "I say every man for themselves. When the Titans come I just want to make sure we make it through alive. I don't give a flying fuck about the Charmed Ones."

Kyle whistled highly. "Wow. Sere' do you kiss your mother with that mouth."

She threw her noise up haughtily. "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm the perfect picture of decorum."  


Ken interrupted before they began arguing. "Can we go please. You two are starting to give me a headache." 

They obeyed and rounded up the kids. The seven of them all managed to seat comfortably inside of Ken's Expedition. Liam and Ryan sat in the back. From the cackling that was heard in the car from the two kids. Everyone knew the two were planning a future prank. Those kids had become downright dangerous when together.

The arrived at the Manor quickly. Cole got out and looked at the house where he once used to spend much of his time. That was in the past now. All of them walked to the porch and rung the doorbell. Cole hoped that Phoebe had done some thinking since their last 'chat'. All their arguments did was give him a migraine.

Piper opened the door with Wyatt in her arms. "Cole!" she said in surprise. She looked at the coven that stood beside him. "Ummm…come in.," she said, opening the door welcoming them in.

"Thank you Piper," said Cole smiling. Piper walked them into the Parlor where Paige, Phoebe, and Leo were sitting around.

"Cole!" Phoebe said in much the same matter as her sister.

Paige saw him and rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here?" she asked nastily.

Liam stepped forward glaring at her. "We didn't come here to see your ugly face."

"Liam," Cole said sharply. Liam ducked his head down feeling his fathers heated gaze on him.

Cole looked beside him seeing the others biting their lips to cover their smiles. He sighed and looked at the Halliwell's. Piper had moved so that she stood beside her sisters. Cole and the coven moved further into the Parlor and took seats on the couch.

Cole quickly spouted at the names of the members of the coven beginning introductions. The Halliwell's responded in time introducing their themselves. Leo decided someone had to be civil so he turned to Cole. "Who are your new friends?"

"These are a group of witches that I've been assigned to help."

"Cole why are you here?" asked Piper bluntly.

Ken shook his head inwardly. These witches were a little too rude for his liking. By the expressions his friends held he knew they thought so also. Maybe they warmed up to people after they got to know them. Ken decided he would give them the benefit of the doubt.

"There is no easy way to say this," said Cole. "But I came here to give you a warning."

"And this is the part where he says he's going to kill us," Paige interrupted loudly. 

Phoebe hit Paige lightly on the arm. "Be quiet Paige. I think this is really important."

Cole looked at Phoebe stunned. He couldn't believe she was defending him. He shook it off and smiled at her in thanks for helping him out. "I came here because really soon a new evil will come. You have to be ready for it."

"Wait," said Piper confused. "What is this evil?"

Cole looked down at the ground. "I can't really say for now. But all I can say is that this is it. When you fight don't hold back."

"What does that mean?" asked Leo.

Serenity cut off Cole before he could talk. "What it means is when you fight give it all you got. If you falter or hold back your dead."

The sisters got quiet going into deep thought on the other couch. This was some pretty heavy news. "Can you tell us anything about the new threat?" questioned Phoebe.

Cole shook his head, "No." Sure he wanted to tell the sisters what he knew. But pissing off the Powers was not on his things to do list. Making them mad was like pouring grease on fire. When they punished people they really punish. He didn't even want to think about what they would do to him if he went against them.

"How do you know about this new evil?" Paige asked suspiciously. "Are you talking about yourself?"

Celeste hands started to glow bright red. "Listen up carrot top! I really don't like the tone in your voice. Either you shut up or I will shut you up."

Paige narrowed her eyes and rose up. "Oh really," she said mockingly.

"Celeste!"

"Paige!"

Yelled two voices at the same time. Ken calmed Celeste down as Piper tugged Paige back down in her seat. 

"And these are the _Days of our Lives_," said Kyle dramatically. 

Serenity rolled her eyes and hit him on the back of the head. "Doofus," she muttered irritably.

"There are children present," reminded Piper, shaking her head at Paige.

Leo stood up hurriedly. "I'm going to go up there to find out if anyone knows anything."

Cole and the others shared looks with each other. They knew he wouldn't found out anything. Sky had said as much when she talked to them. Leo kissed Piper then Wyatt on the forehead before he orbed away leaving the sisters deep in thought. Without much information there wasn't much for them to go on. Meaning they couldn't check the Book of Shadows for anything on this new evil.

Kyle rose from his seat. He clapped his hands together in mock excitement. "I've had a lovely time. We really should get together and do this again," he said, in his best British accent.

The others followed his lead and stood up. They said good-byes and walked towards the door. The sisters walked them outside. As Cole was walking out the door Phoebe pulled him aside. "Listen Cole. Thank you for coming here telling us this. That was really nice. Considering last time we talked we were at each others throats."

"We all fight the good fight right? So that means were all on the same side. Whether we like it or not?"

She smiled. "I take it back Cole."

He frowned confused. "Take what back?"

"Maybe we are the ones who need to re-earn your trust. Do you think we can start over and be friends again? Like we used to be when we first met."

Cole smiled slightly. "I'd like that. We obviously don't work too well as anything more than that."

Phoebe laughed lightly. "Aint that the truth."

Cole waved goodbye to Piper who was standing with Paige by the stairs. Paige sent him a glare that was received with an even darker one right back. He walked outside and climbed into the backseat with Liam and Ryan. Liam turned to his father.

He looked at Cole's face closely. "Did they say any means things to you Daddy?"

Cole slung an arm over Liam's shoulder ruffling his hair. Liam smiled and swatted away the hand. "No they didn't say anything mean," he assured him.

Liam nodded and smiled. "Cause' you know if they did, I could blow their whole house up in five minutes."

"With my help we could do it in four minutes," said Ryan.

"With my help we could do it three," corrected Kyle.

Serenity put her head in her heads. "God, Kyle why did you let them watch Hackers?"

Liam turned to Cole and smiled sweetly. "Speaking of Hackers. Daddy can I have a computer?"

Cole sighed and mirrored Serenity's actions. He placed his face in his hands. He really shouldn't have let Kyle show that movie to Liam. It looks like that mistake was coming back to haunt him.

***********************************************

That's it for chapter ten folks! I really don't like how this chapter turned out. I'm not really in the tying attitude. I'm watching Mimic 2 and its scaring the hell out of me. On top of that I just got through watching The Ring and I'm constantly looking over my shoulder for that damn little girl! The movie wasn't scary it just creepy as hell. 

Oh! I've got a question. If I do another mini crossover like I did with Buff, what should it be? Anybody got anything particular they would like to see?


	11. You Want An Apocalypse

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Charmed or any associated works. It belongs strictly to the WB networks and its creator Constance M. Burge and its owner Aaron Spelling. 

*************************

This story starts off right after the episode Centennial Charmed. 

****

Thanks everybody who reviewed last chapter. You know how much I appreciate it. You guys are the reason I keep typing this story out.

Just always – I know some people don't like Buffy. Don't worry about it. Glad you gave the story a try though.

****

ReflectionsofReality – Good suggestions. Star Wars would be cool. I haven't seen D&D in a long time. I'll have to watch it again.

****

Svata2004 – I might.

****

KC-Piper-Fan – I wrote Paige like that because I was rewatching some episodes of Season five. And that girl didn't really really really really like Cole. She was all for killing him. I forgot how much she didn't like him. Phoebe apologized for now. Don't mean it will last long though. She's shady like that.

****

Goldstranger- I have a Smallville/Harry Potter that I'm working on. I might do it. That _is_ freaky that your were watching Hackers at that moment. Although it does come on a lot.

****

Barb – You just got to read to find out.

****

Cassandra S. Fisher – Buffy and Angel was too much angst whenever they got together to me. Although they did have some good moments till Angel got all broody. Mutant X would be cool to write.

****

Charmedmaniac – I don't want to focus on romance.

****

RuByMoOn – I thought so too. ^_^

****

Caren – Don't worry about Cole. He will have someone.

****

Dreaming – I know the Ring wasn't that scary. It just creeped the hell out of me. All the thinking I had to do to figure out the plot messed with my mind. LOL. 

****

Coles **Guardian** – I gave you a shout out at the bottom.

Daddies Little Witch

Chapter Eleven: You want an Apocalypse

By: Mage

A demon stumbled into a cave with a torch held in front, giving light to the darkness. Coming to a stop, he sat the torch down onto the ground. He looked at the wall in front of him reverently. Immediately he took a step back and bowed. He looked at the two figures sealed under layers of ice, which had become their tomb for the last three millennia. 

He reached beside him and pulled out an ancient parchment. The demon wiped it off and unrolled it in front of him. He placed his hands above the print and began to chant in a loud resonating voice.

"Emergo dormio libertas caeles dicio. 

Emergo dormio libertas caeles dicio!"

The icy tombs began to glow with an inner light. With a loud _crash_ the ice trapping the figures cracked and exploded outwards. The blast sent the demon flying backwards. A man and a woman walked out of the tombs and surveyed the cave with a calculating look. They both wore outfits reminiscent Greek robes. They looked at each other in astonishment. Demetrius and Meta two of the three most feared beings in history were free again. 

The demon stood up and looked at the two Titans in glee. "It worked! You're alive!"

Meta and Demetrius make no sound. They simply stare at him blankly. 

"How long?" asked Demetrius.

"How long?" repeated the demon. "3,000 years, give or take a century."

"WHAT!" Meta yelled surprised.

The fire that lights the torch suddenly burned larger and brighter in response to her shock. Demetrius turned his cold gaze on the demon. "Who are you?"

The demon stepped forward. "Me? I'm the demon who spent decades trying to free you!" He smiles widely and starts sharing his plans with the Titans. "Now you're gonna return the favor. It wasn't easy, either. The world's forgotten about you. But I had a vision. I knew if I could somehow revive you, I could use your power to bring myself to glory and rule the underworld as I was always meant to!" 

Demetrius lifted his hand lazily and sent a stream of electricity at the demon. The demon exploded, leaving behind nothing but a smoking scorch mark where he used to stand. 

"Imbecile," Demetrius smirked.

Meta turned to Demetrius smiling like a schoolgirl. "Ohh! I love it when you smite so unexpectedly," she said sexily. He smiled teasingly and leaned down kissing her deeply.

They pulled apart smiling at one another. "We have to find Cronus and free him as well," said Demetrius.

Meta sighed unhappily. "Do we have to? You know he will be furious."

"I'm counting on it," replied Demetrius. 

Cole snapped his eyes open and quickly sat up in his bed, his face drenched in sweat.

"Holy shit!" he breathed deeply.

His mind repeated the events of his dream in a never-ending loop. It was time. It seems finally after all the waiting and preparing the Titans have been freed. He looked at the clock that sat on his dresser. It was seven in the morning. Cole sat up and hurriedly got dressed. He had to warn the others. The dream wasn't warning of the future. It was a vision of the now, the present. 

He raced into Liam's room and hurriedly grabbed some clothes from his dresser. He made enough noise to wake the dead. But Liam slept on as if nothing was wrong. Cole grabbed the clothes and picked up Liam, cradling his son in his arms. With a thought he faded from the room. 

He appeared in the mansion's kitchen. Celeste was usually the first one up making breakfast for everyone else. She jumped back in fright seeing Cole just fade into the room. "Cole! How many times—" She cut off her sentence at the serious look on his face.

"Cole what going on?" she asked concerned.

He shifted the still sleeping Liam in his arms. His face was grave as he delivered the news of his dream. "The Titans have been freed."

"Oh God," she said suddenly out of breath. "I'll go and wake the others." She raced out the room.

Cole sat down heavily in an empty chair by the table. He looked down fondly at Liam, who was currently drooling, on his shoulder. He swept back the blond bangs that covered Liam's forehead. Cole tucked Liam's silver necklace of protection under his pajama top. He didn't care if these Titans were all powerful nothing was going to hurt he his little boy as long as he lived.

He didn't have too wait long before the others burst into the room. They sat down at the table all business. Cole looked around into everyone's eyes. Everyone's expression was a mix of fear, determination, anxiousness, and bravery.

"How long have we got?" asked Ken, once everyone was seated.

Cole shrugged. "I don't really know. I had a dream that they were free and I rushed right over as soon as I woke up."

Celeste looked at him. "How do you know your dream is real? You could have just had a little too much to drink last night."

"Are you trying to call me an alcoholic?" Cole asked through gritted teeth.

"If that's what you want to label yourself as," she said back breezily.

Cole glared at her. "My dream was sent from the Powers. I'm sure of it."

"The powers of the bottle you mean," Celeste quipped.

Cole pretended to think for a minute. "Here's a thought, how about you drink a tall glass of shut the hell up."

Celeste smiled brightly. "How about you make me," she said in false sweet voice. Cole bit back a growl that built up in his throat. Every time they got into an argument she would bring out the worst in him. He felt like a child arguing with her. For some reason he couldn't help it.

Not a second later Celeste turned to Ken. "I believe him Ken. He's telling the truth. And I get the feeling we don't have much time."

Everybody looked at her incredulously. Just a minute ago she didn't believe Cole one bit. Ken shook his head at her. "I thought you didn't believe him."

She smiled widely. "I just did that to get on his nerves," she confessed, causing Cole's jaw to drop in surprise. "Plus, if he wasn't telling the truth he wouldn't have got all riled up."

"Okay," Kyle said slowly. "Now that this week's episode of _Dawson's Creek_ is over. Can we get down to business?"

Ken stood up. "Cole you can put Liam in the extra bed in Ryan's room. We'll be in the briefing room." Everyone got up and followed him out the door. Cole faded upstairs into Ryan's bedroom. Toys and clothes and other items lay strewn across the floor in chaos. Serenity tried all the time to clean the room to no avail. Cole padded softly to the twin bed that was positioned parallel to Ryan's own bed. He pulled back the blanket and tucked Liam in.

Liam chose that moment to open his eyes. "Daddy?" he asked sleepily.

Cole smiled down softly at his son. "Hey sunny. Go back to sleep, it's not time to wake up yet."

Liam nodded. "Okay. Love you."

"I love you too," said Cole, bending down and kissing Liam on the forehead.

Liam smiled and closed his eyes immediately slipping into dreamland. Cole looked down at Liam again one last time before he faded away.

He appeared in the briefing room. He took his place at the long wooden table. Ken sat at the head of the table his hands folded in front of him. "I expect the Titans to go after the Elders first. Then when they have them out of the way they'll come here for the Gate Sphere."

"We need to be ready," said Kyle.

Ken nodded. He stood up and went to the wall. He pressed his palm flat against the wall and touched a hidden switch that Cole had never seen before. Ken stepped back as the wall turned around, revealing a computer console and a large flat screen. 

"You guys didn't tell me you had the Bat Computer," said Cole, grinning slightly.

Ken pressed a button and the screen came to life. Many different views of the grounds appeared on the screen in tiny separate windows. He pressed another button and more windows appeared. These covered a different part of the mansion interior.

Cole whistled lowly. "That's a lot of cameras."

Kyle smirked. "We know. Wait to you see the defense system this place has."

Ken pressed another button and the sound of low rumbling echoed through the house. Cole tensed up looking around. "What's that noise?" he asked.

"That will be the house sealing itself off," answered Ken.

"But can they just teleport directly into the house?" asked Cole. 

"Nope," replied Celeste. "When the house was built it was built specifically to keep out the Titans if they ever rose to power. The most powerful witches of the time got together and placed wards all around the house to keep out the Titans. It recognizes their power signature, so there is no way for them to teleport in."

"But that won't stop them from breaking down the doors," said Serenity. 

Ken turned to Cole. "How many were there in your dream?"

"Two. A man and woman. They seemed to be in a relationship," answered Cole, remembering the events clearly.

"That will be Demetrius and Meta," said Kyle.

The others nodded agreeing. Ken smiled a little. "We still have a lot of time left. They still have to find and free Cronus. So that will give us a couple of days I think."

Later in the day the normal weather that usually rarely goes above seventy-five degrees was at ninety. This was a direct result of the Titans being freed. No one knew the cause of the strange and unusual weather San Francisco was having. But it wasn't just San Francisco that was having the strange weather it was the whole world. Reports of startling heat waves poured in from many cities on the news.

While that was going on the witches were preparing. Each was making potions that could keep the Titans at bay for a few precious seconds. It was all they had besides their powers that could help to defend themselves with.

Liam and Ryan were upstairs playing. Ken assured him that special wards were placed around the room to make it extra safe. Nothing could get into their room and harm them. The adults were in the gym each honing their fighting skills.

Suddenly, the ground they stood on began to shake. "Earthquake!" yelled Serenity.

They grabbed onto to something and braced themselves. Soon the shaking stopped. No sooner than it stopped, Liam and Ryan came running into the room. Each boy ran into their father's arms.

Cole picked up Liam and looked at everyone his eyes troubled. 

Ken held Ryan in his arms. He looked at the adults grimly. "That's the sign. Cronus has been released."

"Shit," Kyle swore.

Serenity punched him on the arm. "Children are present," she hissed. 

"Owwww!" he cried in pain. He glared at her harshly. "That actually hurt."

"It was meant to," she said simply.

Time passed slowly that day. Everyone was constantly on the edge. They felt as if the Titans were going to jump out of the shadows. The next day Cole wondered how the Halliwell sisters were faring. They had to know the Titans were the great evil he warned them about by now. He decided he would go and check on them to see how they were handling the situation.

He faded into the manors main hall just as Piper, Phoebe, and Leo were walking down the stairs. "Cole!" they said in surprise.

He nodded in greeting. "I just came to see if you know about them yet." They all knew the _them_ he was referring to.

Phoebe nodded. "We know _all_ about the Titans. Paige just got turned into a statue by one of them."

Cole shook his head. "I'm surprised she isn't dead. She's lucky she got off so easily."

"That's the same thing Chris said," said Phoebe. 

"Who's Chris?" questioned Cole. 

Piper rolled her eyes. "It seems he's from the future. 20 years to be exact. All we know about him is he's a Whitelighter and he's very secretive. He's supposedly here to try and save the future."

Three golden glowing balls flew from the family room. They hovered in front of the them at eye level. Cole's eyes widened in shock recognizing the three Faeries.

"Sir Cole!" said Queen Lily. "We thought that you was we heard."

The balls glowed and expanded in size. They balls flared and the faeries appeared in human size. King Criton smiled and shook Cole's hand. 

"It's good to see you again Sir Cole," he said warmly.

"Its good to see your highnesses too," replied Cole smiling. He looked to his left to see the sisters looking at them in disbelief.

"Sir Cole?" said Phoebe.

"Since when do Fairies get big?" pondered Piper.

Queen Lily graced them with a smile. "The Fae have always had the ability to change sizes."

"You know Cole?" asked Leo.

King Criton nodded. "Yes. Sir Cole the Brave is a knight of my kingdom. I knighted him myself."

The witches gasped at the sight that greeted them. Leparchauns, Nymphs, Fawns, Dwarves, Oracles, Elves, Faeries, and other magical creatures began appearing walking into the family room. A dwarf knocked over a vase by accident.

He looked up at the girls sheepishly. "We'll pay for that," he gestured to the vase. "As long as you can stop the world from ending."

"He doesn't want much does he?" Piper said dryly.

Cole sat down and watched as the girls and Leo ushered the 'guest' into the conservatory. It was kind of funny to watch. They closed the conservatory doors with a loud sigh.

"What the hell is going on around here!" Piper said frustrated.

A short Elf woman walked out of the dining room with an apron on and a broomstick in hand. "If you haven't noticed, the world's a mess out there. Something terrible's going on. Everyone senses it."

"The Titans," said Phobe.

"Must be," Leo said, his mind thinking over the troubling recent events. 

"So you guys just came here figuring we would stop them?" asked Piper.

The Elf looked at her dumbly. "Well you are the Charmed Ones, aren't you?"

"She's got a point," said Cole.

The sound of Wyatt's crying drifted down from upstairs. The Elf looked at them accusingly. "Do you always leave the little one unattended?"

"No!" Phoebe and Piper shouted as one.

"Well, it just sounds like he needs to be changed. I'll take care of it," said the Elf.

She turned around but Piper stopped her from leaving the room. "You are not the nanny. We rejected you."

"No. I rejected you. But I suppose I could fill in, just for a bit." She turned towards the stairs and disappeared.

"Did she just hire herself?" asked Phoebe.

"Looks that way to me," said Cole, grinning at the humor of it all.

Piper turned to Leo. "You need to watch her."

Leo shook his head. "What about the Elders? I need to let them know the Titans are back and that there are responsible for the missing Whitelighters."

Oh no. Cole kept silent as he figured out why the Titans killed the Whitelighters. They needed their orbing power to go up there to get to the Elders. By the way the sisters were acting he could tell they hadn't figured that part out yet. He couldn't say anything. The Elders had to do this on their own.

"Can Chris tell them? He's a Whitelighter isn't he?" asked Phoebe.

Piper stepped forward a thoughtful expression on her face. "Wait a minute where is he?"

"Upstairs with Paige," answered Phoebe. Cole sat up realizing what Piper was getting at.

"And the book?" finished Leo, coming to the same conclusion. Piper turned to Leo. "All right, you to the elf."

Leo nodded and ran up the stairs. She turned to Phoebe. "Herd 'em into the basement or something." Phoebe went in the direction of the conservatory. Finally Piper turned to Cole. "Let's go see what future boy is up to."

Cole stood up cracking his knuckles. If he was right he had a while before the Titans went after the Elders. He followed Piper up the stairs to the attic. Sure enough, when they got there a tall dark haired young man about twenty years old was flipping through the Book of Shadows.

"What are you doing?" asked Piper.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to find a way to free Stone-Cold Paige over here," Chris said not even looking up from the pages.

"Step away," Piper said warningly.

"Please, like I haven't looked in this before? By the way, you should update your goblins entry. It'll come in handy some day."

Cole crossed his arms glaring the kid. "I think what Piper said was step the hell away from the Book of Shadows. Now!"

Chris slowly backed up from the book. "Who are you?"

Piper frowned confused. "I thought you were from the future. This is Cole Turner."

"I am from the future. But where I come from Cole was supposed to have been vanquished by you guys months ago."

Cole rolled his eyes. "I thought you were supposed to be a time traveler. You should know that there is no one set future. Time is not linear. It twists and turns all the time. With each change the future changes. That's why some people say the future is not set in stone."

Piper gasped softly. "Prue. That's why we saw her in the future. Because she hadn't died yet. That meant the future hadn't changed yet."

Cole nodded. "Precisely. You had a little girl in the future too. That's a good example that the future is always in flux."

Chris held up his hands defensively. "I didn't come here to start any kind of trouble. I only came to help you kill the Titans."

"Well, then, if that's true, why don't you tell me how to vanquish the Titans?" asked Piper.

"Except you can't vanquish them," said Chris resigned.

Piper shook her head. "You mean, not without the Power of Three?"

Chris stood up and leaned against the wall. "Maybe not even with that. The only way the Elders could stop them three thousand years ago was by infusing some mortals with a hell of a lot power. Way more than you guys have."

Cole snorted at that. "They were hell sure powerful enough to vanquish me three times."

Piper smiled a little at his joke. "So they can do it again," said Piper, referring to the Elders.

Chris sighed heavily. "Not after what happened last time. When the mortals trapped the Titans, the power went to their heads. They declared themselves gods and forced the world to worship them. The Elders swore they would never allow that to happen again."

Cole studied the boy quietly. Chris to the untrained eye seemed to be a well meaning young man. But Cole was older than most people. He knew when people were lying to him. Chris might have been able to win a MTV Movie Award for his performance. But he wouldn't win an Oscar. The boy was too damn evasive in all of his answers. Even he did come from the future, why would he be so shortcoming with all of his answers. Chris was lying all right. As soon as all of this was over he would get to the bottom of this mystery.

He tuned back into the conversation around him. Piper held up a hand and closed her eyes. "Hang on a second. I'm having a ninth grade flashback. You're talking about the Greek Gods Zeus, Athena, Aphrodite? They were mortals?"

Chris nodded. "Mythology left that part out. Not the only inaccuracy, by the way."

Cole leaned over to whisper in Piper's ear. "I'm going to head out now. I get the feeling that my friends will be needing my help soon."

"You call us if you need backup," advised Piper.

Cole smiled and then glared at Chris before fading away. He faded into the mansions briefing room. The four witches jumped as they saw him appear out of nowhere. Celeste smiled in relief when she saw him. "Cole your back."

He nodded taking his seat. "I have some news. The Titans have been going after Whitelighters stealing their orbing power."

They gasped and sat back absorbing the information. "That means they're up there right now," said Serenity softly.

Cole pointed to the screen. "What's that?"

Two men had appeared on the screen in one of the windows. The men had appeared in front of the main doors of the mansion. Cole swore as he recognized Demetrius from his dream. The other man must be Cronus he realized. Loud rumbling came from outside. The Titans were taking turns blasting the steel sheet that covered the front door that slid into place as when the mansions defensive system was activated.

"Is that them?" asked Kyle.

Serenity rolled her eyes. "Duh doofus. It sure aint Avon lady."

Ken cracked his knuckles walking toward the door. "Let's go see what they're selling."

"I sure hope they're not out of those chocolate mint cookies," said Kyle, trailing off when he realized they were staring at him. "What," he said indignant. "Ken can make a joke, but I can't. That is so typical."

They walked to the houses main door. Ken turned to Kyle. "If we don't die. I'll buy you so much cookies you're grandchildren will still be eating them for desert."

There was a loud _boom._ And the front doors of the house exploded. The witches crouched into fighting stances. Kyle reached into his pocket and pulled out a white bandanna. He quickly tied it around his head as the two Titans walked into the house. They surveyed the witches with small amusement. 

"Do you really think you can stand against us!" laughed Cronus.

Kyle pointed his finger at them. "I wouldn't be laughing peroxide head. You and He-Man are about to be backslapped so hard you'll wake up in Never Neverland."

Demetruis raised his eyebrow smirking. "Oh really. Bring it on."

*****************************************************

Done with chapter eleven! Hope everyone likes it! Next chapter is going to an action packed chapter I think. Be sure to look out for it. Oh yeah! Keep telling me what you would like to see this story crossover into.

Everyone be sure to check out this authors story. For those who read my other stories you guys know that if I like a certain story I will advertise it. Well here's a story that I have advertising. It's a Cole centered story and by someone who sends me emails about this story every chapter. I really appreciate those emails too ! : ) 

**__**

Story Advertising

Warriors by: Coles Guardian, Story ID 1391532 . Cole returned from the Wasteland a year ago and found a friend and a destiny... a destiny they would share. A year has passed and just as Cole moves to fullfill his destiny the Charmed Ones reappear in his life.

Here's another vote.

A}Chris will be evil 

B}Chris will be good


	12. Five against Two

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Charmed or any associated works. It belongs strictly to the WB networks and its creator Constance M. Burge and its owner Aaron Spelling. 

*************************

This story starts off right after the episode Centennial Charmed. 

****

Everyone who reviewed last chapter. Thank you. You know you all have my thanks. Without you there would be no story. (Hmmmm….That sort of sounds like an MTV Music Award thank you speech).

Lizzie – Thank you for taking the time to review. I can't say much about Phoebe and Cole getting back together.

****

Larissa – **blushes** thanks for the compliment. I try. 

****

Bubbly***pop** – Nice idea. Never thought about that.

****

KC-**Piper**-**fan** – Celeste and Cole will have another bout in this chapter. No one likes Chris much. People are *still trying to get over him killing Leo.

****

Svata2004 – I'll just add your vote to the pile

****

ReflectionsofReality – That does sound good. I know only a little about Chris from the script I read of the episode of Charmed for next season. 

****

Dreaming – **looks off into the past** I haven't forgotten either

****

Barb – **Pouts** I can't help it. I'm a crossover holic. 

****

Kimmy – Thanks. I do agree with you. I think you have hit it right on the nail about him.

****

Just **Always** – Evil me huh? Leaving a clifffhanger. Leaving you all hanging like that. **I get it now**! **Cliff –Hanger **Its like I left you all hanging form a cliff. Wow! I'm so slow. Having a real blond moment here.

****

Goldstranger – I don't know where I get it either. I can't remember. I think a boy said it to my teacher one day. Young Guns! That is a very good movie!

****

Nightcrawler – I'm reading it right after I finish with this! I'll leave a review too after I finish it

****

Born **to** **fire** – I like to be surprised too. Yep them old greekie gods were just plain ol' mortals that got bumped up to god status.

Countertiger-x – Your review was funny! I laughed while I was reading the end of it. I know I know. I should have analyzed Liam's feelings better. But when I started this story I was trying to get away from all the death and angst I was writing in another story. This story was kind a counter balance to all that. So, that is why I didn't really get into his sad feelings. I should have though. I really didn't expect to even continue after chapter two. I thought no one was going to read this. About that the coven being loaded – there is an explanation for that. It will be explained later on. And yes, they do have jobs. I just haven't gotten to that part. ^_^

Daddies Little Witch

Chapter Twelve: Five against Two (Battle on Xena…..Errrr — I mean Witches)

By: Mage

Demetrius lifted his hand to send an attack. Celeste was quicker than he was however. She thrust her arms forward and two twin red beams of energy shot from her palms. They hit the Titans square in the chest with the force of a small meteorite. It sent them flying back through the destroyed doorway. The witches ran outside to see the Titans fly through the air and impact the ground. The beings skid across the lawn causing grass and dirt to fly up in their wake.

The two men picked themselves up sneering at the gathered witches. Celeste crossed her arms. "Like that did you," she taunted.

Demetrius and Cronus nodded at one another and simultaneously raised their hands and aimed their palms at them. Streams of fire flew through the air. Cole jumped in front of his friends and froze the jets of fire. They turned into ice and hit the ground shattering into pieces.

"Oh, we have an ice witch," Cronus said mockingly. They gasped as he disappeared from their sight and reappeared in front of Cole. He grabbed Cole by the neck and raised him into the air. 

"Let him go!" yelled Serenity. She balled up her fist and sent a psionic blast at Cronus. The Titan yelled in pain and let go of Cole. Cole rolled backwards and kicked Cronus in the gut, sending him sailing through the air. Kyle saw Demetrius gathering up his power for a strong blast. Kyle flew in the air full speed and delivered a flying kick to the Titans head. There was a loud crack as his boot made contact with the all powerful beings jaw. Demetrius, not phased, growled at Kyle and the two of them engaged in hand to hand combat. The Titan was strong, but Kyle had been trained for years in the diverse martial arts. 

Demetrius grinned feral like. "Bored now," he said sing song. He wound back his hand and with a casual push he sent Kyle rocketing back into the air. Kyle landed painfully in a pile of leaves yards away.

"Kyle!" screamed Serenity. She turned her head and glared at Demetrius who was smiling. "Let's see you smile about this!" She placed her hands on the sides of her head and let out a yell. The Titan fell to the ground as the psychic attack invaded in mind. He felt like his brain was on fire and was about to explode. 

Cronus ignored Demetrius pain and jumped with a speed that should have been impossible. He slapped Serenity sending her to the ground and sped past her towards Ken. The witch was ready for him however. Ken's eyes turned white and he pointed his finger at the approaching man. Lightning shot down from the sky above and hit the speeding super being who was more powerful than a God was. The witches regrouped and waited for the smoke that had rose up to clear. When it did Cronus stood in the middle of a charred circle of grass. If it weren't for the damage on the grass they would have thought that the attack didn't work. 

Cronus laughed at their expressions. "Your attempts at stopping us are making me laugh. I think that I will rip out your hearts and keep them as souvenirs."

Cole grimaced at the thought. "I can see someone gets off on being all-powerful," he said loudly. 

He cupped his hands together and white light started collecting in his palms. He brought his arms forward and a blinding white ray of ice shot from his hands. Cronus was about to laugh when the force of a speeding Mack truck hit him in his gut. His skin froze over and he flew backwards through air. He landed in a deserted park a block away.

"All right Cole!" said Celeste proudly. 

He flashed her a dazzling smile that she returned. The others looked on semi relieved. There was however still one left in front of them. Demetrius picked himself up from the ground. His hair was in disarray and wore an expression of pain on his face. He breathed deeply and gave Serenity a cold look. "You'll pay for that one bitch," he promised, referring to her psychic attack on him.

She just crossed her arms and gave him a look that said 'bring it on'. He smoothed down his hair and his expression took on one of playfulness. "You know Cronus will kill you for that," he said, looking at Cole. 

"Tell me," said Cole. "Does it look like I care."

Demetrius launched himself forward. The witches crouched down prepared. Serenity ducked and he flew over her. He caught himself before he hit the wall of the house. He kicked the wall and gave himself a burst of speed back over to the witches. He grabbed Serenity who happened to be in his path. 

"Let me go you fucking psycho!" she screamed, feeling his fingers tighten painfully on her arm.

The sound of bones breaking echoed through the air. Her pain activated her telepathic powers and her scream of agony exploded inside of his mind. He let go of her and Cole quickly faded to Serenity. He punched Demetrius in the solar plexus. The Titan fell to ground yelling in agony as his vision suddenly went white. Cole grabbed Serenity and faded back to the others. Ken, being a doctor, checked her arm over. "Your arm is broken Sere but you'll live."

She nodded gritting her teeth as he set the broken bone. "Thanks Ken."

Kyle tightened the bandanna on his head. "Were doing a good job."

"We are!" he said defensively, as they directed their looks of disbelief at him. "Oh come one. You all know that the odds of us dying within three minutes were against us."

"He has a point," said a deep voice. 

They looked in front of them to see Cronus appear beside Demetrius in a flash of light. "I'm almost having fun," he said, helping Demetrius to stand up. 

"It is rather thrilling to fight against formidable opponents," Demetrius agreed.

Ken cocked his head. "What? No speech about ripping out our hearts and hanging them up on your wall."

Cronus smirked. "Don't you worry about that." He gave them looks that actually made the hair on the back of their necks to stand up. The witches shivered and schooled their features to show indifference. Cronus didn't seem to be done however. 

"Get a good look at each other. It will be the last you ever see of your friends. And my face will be the last thing you see before I crush your heads in!"

Ken stepped forward like a true leader. "They will not get the Gate Sphere! All together now guys!" 

Cole cupped his hands to his side again. With a yell he threw the collected ice blast in one wide powerful beam. Ken's eyes glowed white as he pointed his fingers forward. He gathered the elements around him and let them lose. The elements of fire, water, lightning, wind, ice, and light launched forward in a dazzling multicolored beam of pure unstoppable energy. Celeste thrusts her arms forward and red beams of energy collided with Cole's beam and intertwined around it. 

The Titans eyes widened and their bodies flashed as they began to teleport away. Serenity grabbed her head and directed a psionic pulse that gripped their minds. The Titans bodies flashed back in and they found themselves unable to teleport out. They fell to their knees clawing at the pain that was in their heads. In their pain they forgot about the attacks that was heading toward them. The attacks with the power equal to an atomic bomb impacted the Titans head on.

The witches dropped to the ground as the after shock of the magical attack washed over them. Dirt blowed over them and the wind was so strong that trees ripped from their roots. Houses shook in their foundations as the earth shook and rumbled. The wards placed around the grounds of the mansion buffered much of the aftershock so damage was at a minimum. 

Cole and the others sat up coughing. Dust filled the sky and made their eyes water. Cole grabbed Celeste's hand and hauled her up. She smiled in thanks. "Do you think we got them?" she asked aloud.

"Let's see," said Ken. He raised his arm and waved it around in a circular motion. The wind obeyed his command and blew away the dust in the air.

They gasped in shock. The Titans stood in the same spot they were in prior to the attack. Their skin was unmarred except for singes but their clothes were burnt and badly damaged. The ground around them was scorched and burnt severely. 

Cronus and Demetrius were breathing raggedly. Cronus looked at them and scowled. Kyle was levitating off the ground, Serenity was in a fighting stance, Ken's eyes had turned white and his finger pointed to the sky ready to summon a lightning bolt, Celeste and Cole stood side by side each had their fists balled up. Celeste hands glowed with red light. Glowing white frosts swirled around Cole's hands like a cyclone. Anyone could see by the intimidating picture they made that they were ready to kill anyone who tried to get past them. Demetrius growled and started toward them. Cronus placed his hand on Demetrius's shoulder stopping him.

"No," he said, glaring at them. "They are proving very annoying. We will come back for them. Anyway, I think I sensed another Elder who got away." They disappeared in a flash of light, lightning, and fire.

"Ummmm….. Did we win?" asked Kyle dumbly.

Serenity looked around her making sure they weren't hiding in the shadows waiting for them to let their guard down. Once a moment passed she jumped in the air. "Hell yeah, we won!"

"All right!" Celeste yelled, pumping her fist in the air.

Laughing excitedly she threw her arms around Cole's neck. They jumped up and down together getting lost in the excitement of it all. Once they calmed down they looked at each other and time seemed to slow down. They didn't register anybody else. Green eyes met brown ones and the two slowly started to lean their heads towards each other.

"Are we interrupting something?" asked Ken, with an amused look. 

Their eyes widened as the moment was ruined and they realized where they were. "Get off of me!" said Celeste. They jumped away from each as if they were two positive magnets. They looked at one another like it was the first time they had seen each other.

"Wait a minute," argued Cole. "You were the one who jumped on me."

Celeste narrowed her eyes at him. "I don't know what you're talking about. I would never do that!" she said. The only thing that betrayed her innocence was her shifting eyes and blushing cheeks. 

Cole crossed his arms. "I would like to know what brand of crack you are on? Cause' I find this situation very amusing, since you're obviously having memory lose problems."

She pocked him in the chest with her finger. It was an amusing situation seeing a woman who was five foot seven standing up to a man who was six foot two. "I don't know have memory loss problems! You're just a pathological liar."

'Ummm. Hi guys,' Serenity's voice said inside their minds. 'We've been trying to get your attention for the past couple of minutes. You didn't respond to us so I had to use my telepathy. Do you think you can stop now?"

"I will once the little blonde gets a grip on reality," said Cole, turning his back to her.

Celeste turned her back to him also and stuck her nose in the air. "Can someone _tell_ Cole that I _have_ a grip on reality. I can't help it if he likes to grab me and then plays lets forget minutes later."

Ken, Kyle, and Serenity glanced at each other. They had come to know Cole pretty well in the short time they'd known him. And they had known Serenity all their lives. But neither of them had ever seen the woman act like this before. It was only when she was around Cole and vice versa. 

Ken sighed and rubbed his temples feeling a migraine coming on. He was tired, he hurt all over, and his sister had reversed back to childhood. "Serenity and Cole!" he said loudly, startling them and getting their attention. "I would like it if you both would just stop it now. And stop acting like children."

They nodded quickly. Ken usually didn't raise his voice for anything. He nodded and turned towards the house. Kyle and Serenity looked at them with amused looks before turning around to follow Ken. Celeste turned to Cole with an annoyed look.

"Now you've gone and got Ken all worked up. It takes hours for him to wound down."

Cole looked at her incredulously. "_I_ got Ken worked up. It was you. You were the one who just had a relapse in memory."

Celeste stepped closer and her hands started to glow red. "You keep bringing that up and I will shoot a beam so far up your ass."

Cole pretended to look shocked. "Who told you I'm in to that?" he said in a low whisper dramatically.

She scowled and turned quickly on her heel, slapping Cole in the face with her long blonde hair. She walked back into the house not once looking back at him. Cole ground his teeth together looking at her retreating form vengefully. After a minute passed he realized what he had done and said. He looked down at the ground and swore softly to himself. The little blond always brought out the child in him. He never argued with a person the way he argued with her. 

"Get a hold of yourself Turner," he said to himself. He schooled his features and walked into the house. 

"_DADDY_!"

Cole barely caught the small blond that jumped into his arms. Liam looked at him his face smiling brightly. Cole looked closer and could see the sadness and worry behind his blue eyes. "Sunny what's the matter?" he asked quietly.

Liam looked down at the ground a single tear falling down his face. "Nothing," he said softly.

Cole faded from the mansion back to their own house. He sat down on the couch with Liam sitting on his lap. "Now Sunny what is the matter? I know something is bothering you. You can tell me." 

Liam looked at him his eyes wet with tears. "I heard you guys talking about the Titans. You all talked like you were sure you all were going to die."

Cole eyes widened. He didn't know that Liam heard them talking. Liam continued on. "I was scared Daddy. I know you said you wouldn't die like Mommy and Papa. But I was afraid you would die too." His eyes began to overflow with tears. Cole felt his heart break for not noticing Liam's distress earlier. Liam threw his arms around Cole.

"Please don't go away to Heaven and be with the angels," he sobbed onto Cole's shoulder.

Cole closed his eyes mentally berating himself. "Liam," he said gently. The little blonde picked up his head and looked into his father's face. Cole wiped the tears from Liam's face with his thumb. "Shhhh…. Don't cry Sunny. I'm sorry, I didn't know you felt like this."

Liam smiled a small smile. "Just don't leave alright."

Cole crossed his heart. "I swear."

Liam looked up at his father slyly. "Your too old to cross your heart. Only people my age do that."

Cole feigned outrage. Inwardly he was happy that Liam was joking again. He always worried that Liam would slip into depression when he worried about Cole dying. That was still a tender issue with him. Cole placed his hand over his heart.

"I'm not old!" he said smiling.

Liam rolled his eyes. "Daddy you're like a gagillionn years old."

Cole raised his eyebrow. "I'm only one hundred and eighteen and gagillion isn't even a word."

Liam giggled quietly. "_Only_ a one hundred and eighteen. You're ancient! You're older than – than – Super Nintendo!"

"Why you?" said Cole playfully, tackling Liam and tickling him.

"Stop! Stop!" Liam said in between breaths. "You're not old!" his laughter made his voice higher than it was. 

Cole nodded and sat back. "And you better believe it," he said triumphantly.

He picked up Liam and he faded them back to the mansion. They appeared in the living room where everyone was sitting. The witches gathered yelped and jumped in fright seeing Cole appear out of nowhere. Cole just grinned and took a seat on the couch next to Ken and Ryan. Kyle held his hand over his heart. "Jeez man, don't do that. You almost sent me into cardiac arrest."

"Can you spell cardiac arrest?" asked Serenity snidely.

Kyle nodded vigorously. "Of course I can spell it. It's c-a-r-diac arrest."

Serenity smiled smug. "That's what I thought doofus."

Kyle rolled his eyes and glared at her. "Honestly Serenity why did your Mom name you Serenity? You're anything but serene.

"You know she was really into the hippie era. Peace – make love not war, was like her anthem."

"How can _make_ love?" asked Ryan, from where he sat beside his father. 

The adults in the room suddenly turned many different shades of red. Celeste looked at her watch quickly. "Whoa little guys isn't it past your bedtime?" she asked quickly.

He crossed his arms and gave her a look. "Please, who goes to bed at seven o'clock," he said sarcastically.

Liam nodded agreeing with Ryan. "You guys didn't answer his question," Liam pointed out. "How can you _make_ love?"

Kyle turned to them and folded his hands carefully in his lap. "See boys when a man loves a woman. He seduces her and then takes her to his room. And then begins to—"

"_Kyle_!"

He looked up and was meet with four glares. "What?" he asked innocently. "They have to learn about it sometime. You don't want them to learn about it by accidentally stumbling onto Cinemax one lonely night. The things they see on there—"

"_Kyle_!"

"Okay, Okay," he said, holding up his hands giving up. "I was just trying to help them out."

Serenity sent him a death glare. "Thank – you – for – the – help – _Kyle_," she said through gritted teeth. 

"_Pervert_," Celeste muttered, shaking her head.

Cole gave Liam a smile. "Son, why don't you and Ryan go up to his room and play."

"Okay," Liam replied, already forgetting about the question Ryan asked. He and Ryan got up and they ran from the room up to his bedroom.

Celeste cuffed Kyle on the back of his head. "Geez Kyle they're five years old. They don't need to hear 'the talk' yet."

"Owwww," Kyle said, rubbing his head. "I just thought as Ryan's Godfather it should be my job to give him a leg up on the competition. You know the sooner he knows about it, the much more smarter he'll be for the ladies."

They just stared at him blinking owlishly. Ken rubbed his arm sheepishly. "Your Ryan's Godfather?" he asked, like it was news to him.

Kyle turned his gaze him. "Of course I'm his Godfather." He leaned closer in his seat. "I am right?" he asked suddenly unsure. 

Kyle, Celeste, and Serenity shared a look with each other. Ken smiled falsely. "Surrrrrrrreeeee you're his Godfather." He looked at the others for help, but they looked in different directions. "It must have slipped my mind," Ken apologized, his fingers were crossed behind his back.

Once that moment was over with. They got down to business, which was would the Titans be back. 

Celeste shook her head. "I don't think they will."

Serenity nodded her head. "I don't think they will either."

"How do you two know?" questioned Ken. 

Celeste closed her eyes. "Can't you feel it. It's in the air. The presence of a new magic powerful enough to stop the Titans," she replied her voice soft.

The men looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. Serenity sighed and blew her breath out exasperated. "Men," she said, shaking her head.

Cole copied Celeste by closing his eyes. Instantly he felt the magic in the room. He felt the magic that each one of them radiated. He could feel the magic in the house and the magic that was woven into the property to protect it from the Titans. Cole extended his senses further. There it was. The magic that embodied the Titans practically suffocated his senses. But there was another magic out there. It was fighting them. The magic was three separate beings but they seemed to somehow be one. But that was impossible the only people who could combine and work magic the special way he was sensing was the Charmed Ones. And the last time he checked they were not omnipotent beings. 

Whoever the power wielder of wielders were he wished them luck. Because they were going to need it.

*****************************************************

This would have come out sooner if the damn fight scene would have cooperated with me. I had to go and type it out so many times. I hope I did it enough justice. Crosses fingers and looks up heavenward. You know what to do. Review and tell me what you thought.

****

Wanted: Beta Reader

Okay, I've been looking for one of these for awhile. Generally, a Beta Reader is someone who is sent a chapter of an authors work and reads it before anyone else. They fix errors and point out mistakes (grammar, tense, spelling, etc…) the author may have made. If anyone wants to do this for me — Please leave your email address in a review and I will contact you or if you want to email me that is fine. My address it RisingPhoniex@aol.com 


	13. Inside and Outside

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Charmed or any associated works. It belongs strictly to the WB networks and its creator Constance M. Burge and its owner Aaron Spelling. 

*************************

This story starts off right after the episode Centennial Charmed. 

****

Another chapter and another thank you list. Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed last chapter. I know that it was a holiday weekend and all. So thank you. Happy July 13! I'm making up my own holiday. I think I'll call it Hyper Day. You should go out and celebrate all things sugar! Thank you chocolate! Without your sugary goodness, I wouldn't be here today. I owe you so much. I also need to thank my two Beta Readers: Nightcrawler and Mholston14. Thanks guys.

Svata2004 – I've seen your name before haven't I? Do you post at the c: tp.

****

Nightcrawler – Thanks for editing this for me. Thank you!

****

Born **to** **Fire** – The sex talk was the best part to write. I laughed all while I was typing.

****

Lillie – I always like to hear from readers. Its great you like the story. 

****

Bubbly***pop** – I'm sorry. I'm sorry. **Ducks head** I don't know why I put Cole's eyes were brown. My fault!

****

Goldstranger – Those two scenes _were_ fun to write. Especially the battle. I love doing action scenes.

****

Dreaming – Gasps! Nothing to complain about. I'm sure you can find something. : ) Naw. This chapter is not the final one. I want to make this story nice and long, since their aren't really that many long Charmed stories.

****

Countertiger-x – As usual I always get a laugh out of your reviews. Your sense of humor is right up my alley! Ken does have powers like Storm. I think I was watching X-Men: Evolution when I was writing that. : ) Yeah your too late. Sorry. Two wonderful people volunteered to beta read for me. Thanks for volunteering. A sitcom writer. I've never thought of that. Years of watching Friends and having dumb ass friends has warped my humor.

****

Barb – The fight scene was my favorite part too! 

I know that some of you have been hoping that Phoebe and Cole get together. I'm sorry to dissapoint you. But that won't be happening in this story. I don't like the idea of them two together. She killed him like three times. I think its safe to say they wouldn't work out. I would cringe with every letter I type if I was writing a Phoebe, Cole love scene. No joke! Sorry Phoebe and Cole shipppers!

Daddies Little Witch

Chapter Thirteen: Inside and Outside (Down Girl!)

By: Mage

The following morning was a Monday. The other power they all felt was still out there, biding its time. The three new players, whoever they were, were plenty strong enough to take on the Titans. The immediate threat was over and the Titans weren't focused on them for now. The coven had called in too many days off preparing for the Titans and now they had to go back to the work. Ken was a doctor at San Francisco General, Kyle was a self-defense instructor in a dojo downtown, and Serenity was a Freelance Agent. Liam and Ryan were sent off to school and Cole and Celeste took off another day of work to guard the house. They were the only ones who were able to take off another day of work.

The two sat in the living room enjoying the quiet time they had. Cole was working on implementing his case files into his computer and Celeste was sketching something in a sketchbook. After a while the scratching of her pencil started to get to Cole. It was interrupting his peaceful silence.

"Do you have to make so much noise?" asked Cole irritably. 

Celeste leveled him with a look. "If you must know, yes. These new sketches I'm working on are very important."

"What for?" asked Cole curiously. "What do you even do for a living?"

Celeste was about to give him a smart reply but she could see he was genuinely interested. "I'm an Artist. I own an art gallery in the city."

"Are you any good?"

Celeste smiled a little. "I'd like to think I am."

Cole put on his most dashing smile. "Could you paint me?" he said, giving her a come hither look.

"There isn't a canvas in the world big enough for that head of yours," she said, smiling sweetly.

"Are you trying to say I have a big head?" Cole asked aghast.

She shrugged carelessly. "I'm just giving you the facts."

Cole crossed his arms and glared at her. "I'm surprised you can do something that takes talent. I figured your job experience included lazing about the house and watching TV."

Her eyes flashed and she gripped her pencil tightly in her hand. The snap of the pencil was heard throughout the room. Angrily, she threw it down on the floor. "Listen here you pathetic excuse for a homeless mans urine. You keep talking like that and I might have to rip you a new asshole." Celeste brought up her hand and it started to glow red.

Cole smirked. "I might just like that." 

"Satan's little bitch!"

"Malibu Slutty!"

"Lord of all things evil!"

"Ex Baywatch Life-guard!"

She gasped and narrowed her eyes at him dangerously. "You go too far," she said coldly. 

They glared at each other their chests rising and falling quickly from the shouting match. Without even releasing it they started to lean in to each other. Celeste suddenly blushed and looked down at her lap. Cole picked her chin up and gave her a soft smile. Suddenly, a sharp long high-pitched whistle came from the kitchen. 

Celeste jumped up as if her seat was hot. "That's the tea! You want some tea? I'll go and get us some tea!" she said hurriedly, taking off in the direction of the kitchen.

She didn't even stop to look back at Cole as she raced from the room. Cole placed his head in his hands. What the hell was he doing? One minute him and the 'Blond Inferno' were arguing like they always had the next they were almost in make-out city. Cole looked at the ceiling shaking his head. 

He sighed to himself remembering something a friend once told him. 'By the prick on my finger I can tell that something wicked this way comes.'

No use berating himself about it. He had some work to do. Cole picked up his laptop computer and started back to what he was going before. He was concentrating so much that he barely noticed the light that flashed in the room in front of him. 

"Hi Cole," a familiar voice said.

Cole lucked up recognizing the voice. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped in surprise. Phoebe stood in front of him dressed in a classic Greek white dress. Her hair was extremely long and blond. She looked at Cole with a seductive smile twirling her hair with her fingers. 

"Phoebe!" he said in surprise. He stood up looking at her baffled. "What are you doing here?" Cole looked her over and raised an eyebrow. "And why are you dressed like that?"

Phoebe smiled coyly and walked slowly to Cole. "All the Elders are dead, well most of them are anyway. So Leo took charge up there and made me and the girls Gods."

Cole's gasped as Phoebe slid her arms around his neck and breathed in his ear. "Guess what he made me the Goddess of?" she asked, nibbling on his ear.

Cole shivered as he felt her breathing over his neck. He pushed her away. "I don't know. The goddess of peroxide maybe," he said, looking at her blonde hair.

She brushed of his comment and rubbed herself against him. "Cole I know you and I didn't work out." Phoebe ran her finger along his chest in tiny circles. "But there was one thing you were good at. And that was good sex. How about me and you get a room?"

Cole swatted her finger away. "Phoebe what is wrong with you?"

Phoebe put her hands on her hips and looked at him in confusion. "I'm the Goddess of Love. You're supposed to be completely and utterly in love with me."

"Maybe it's because my heart knows it is impossible for us to be in love," said Cole. "There is no way in the Universe that the Cole and Phoebe show will make a comeback."

Phoebe lowered her eyes and gave him a sexy look. "We will just have to see about that." She threw her arms around him and pulled him into a deep kiss. Cole tried to pull back but the new goddess was _strong_. Her grip on him prevented him from going anywhere. Phoebe was pouring all of her power into the kiss, slowly breaking down the iron wall that Cole had around his heart that prevented her powers from working on him.

"What in the Nine Circles of Hell!"

Phoebe pulled out of the kiss and turned around. Cole was still kept securely in her grip. Celeste gave Phoebe a leveled look. With Phoebe's new transformation she didn't recognize Phoebe from the meeting at the Manor. 

"Listen bitch I don't know what you're doing in my house. But you better leave. NOW!"

"Don't be angry. Just open your heart to love," said Phoebe, not even getting angry over Celeste's threat.

Celeste looked at Cole. "Where did you find her? Don't tell me you called 1-800-SKANKY-HOE," she said dryly. Cole rolled his eyes feeling a huge headache coming on. Only something like this would happen to him. He looked in the air expecting the theme to the Twilight Zone to start playing any second.

Cole sighed. "This is Phoebe, Celeste! Her Whitelighter made her and her sisters Gods. The power must have gone to their heads!"

"Oh! Why didn't you say so?" said Celeste, approaching Phoebe and Cole. She looked and Phoebe and smiled sweetly. "Phoebe, lets talk woman to woman."

Phoebe let go of Cole. Celeste took her arm and walked away to a corner. Cole watched curiously as Celeste whispered something to Phoebe. The blonde goddess gasped in shock then looked at Cole with wide eyes. Celeste placed her hand on her shoulder and nodded as if confirming something. He frowned as the two of them began to whisper back and forth. He wished he knew what they were saying. Where the hell was Matlock when you needed him? He could have figured this out. But alas he was probably at the fishing hole with Oppie and Aunt Bee. Finally, Phoebe looked at Cole and blew him a kiss. She disappeared in a puff of pink smoke with an epicenter in the shape of a heart.

"What did you say to her?" asked Cole, looking at Celeste dubiously.

Celeste lifted her chin haltingly. "A magician, like a prostitute, never reveals her tricks."

She stuck out her tongue and plopped down on the couch. She picked up her sketchbook and started to flip the pages examining her drawings. Cole sat down next to her and stared at her. Celeste would have to tell him eventually. All he would have to do is stare at her. She would crack under his heated look. Five minutes went by with Cole still staring at Celeste. She put her sketchbook down and looked at Cole with a patient look. 

"Is there something you want Turner?" she asked, her face the picture of perfect calm.

"You know what I want. Tell me what you told Phoebe that made her run off so fast."

Celeste gave him a coy smile. She leaned back and gave him a long glance. She picked up her sketchbook and started flipping through pages completely ignoring him. Cole glared at her not taking his eyes off of her. Celeste started to fidget and squirm under his stare. After five more minutes of continuous staring she finally broke down. 

"Alright alright stop starting at me you little fucker. I'll tell you," she said quickly. Cole gave her a smug smile.

"I told her you were gay and completely in love with my brother."

Celeste busted out laughing at the complete stunned expression on Cole's face. "Oh, come one Cole. It's not like it's true." She pretended to think for a minute before leaning in closer. "Is it?"

Cole gave her the finger and turned back to his work muttering under his breath about blondes with attitudes. 

"Cole do you think that the Charmed Ones will defeat the Titans with their new powers?"

"I don't know Celeste. But the sisters are strong they just might win...they just might," he replied, thinking over the strength of the three women.

"Since Phoebe is acting so crazy? Do you think the others are acting unusual too?" she asked, concerned. If the girls were acting like the previous Gods then they were a danger to themselves and others around them. They could be end up being a bigger threat then than the Titans.

"I think you should go check up on them to see if they are alright," advised Celeste.

Cole stood up. "You're right. I'll go and check up on them. But I'll be right back." 

  
They smiled at each other and Cole faded from the room. He appeared in the Manor's living room. Piper and Chris looked at him. They both looked as if they had just finished arguing with each other. Cole grinned at Piper. "Did I interrupt anything?"

She rolled her eyes in Chris's direction. "No. It's just that future boy here thinks he's our new Whitelighter."

Chris gave her an irritated look. "I told you the sooner you defeat the Titans the sooner you can see Leo. But if you don't defeat them your world will be consumed by darkness...my world."

Cole almost wanted to give Chris applause for his performance. He didn't believe the kid one bit. But it wasn't the time to interrogate him. But he was still unsure with the kid. His presence and everything he does seem to be calculated and well thought out. It's almost as if he was reshaping the future the way he wants it to be. Cole looked at Chris.

"You seem to have come out unscratched from growing up in world consumed in _darkness_," he said innocently.

Chris expression turned uncomfortable for a split second before he schooled his features. "I'm lucky I am even still alive."

Cole rolled his eyes and turned to Piper. "I came here to ask if everything was alright. Phoebe came by and paid me a little visit earlier."

Piper groaned. "I guess you know that Phoebe is now the Goddess of Love. Paige is now the Goddess of War. And both have completely gone insane. How was Phoebe when you saw her?"

"If I didn't know she was a Goddess, I would have sworn she was high. Her powers have completely overridden her personality."

"All her drives and urges, are based on her new powers," said Chris.

"I don't think I was talking to you Webster's Know It All Dictionary," Cole said sarcastically, looking at Chris with distaste.

Chris stepped forward his hands balled up. "Is that an insult?"

Cole shrugged. "It's whatever you take it to be. But yes, I meant it as an insult."

Chris growled in his throat and opened his mouth to deliver a comeback. Piper put her arms between them and pushed them both backwards. "That's enough. I have to find Phoebe and Paige and get them back here. And you two are not helping by arguing. Take it outside if you're want to pull them out and have a pissing contest. But you two _will_ stop fighting in this _house_!" At her last word her voice got louder and echoed. The Earth trembled and shook at her outburst.

Cole nodded and glared at Chris. "Call me if you need any help Piper," he said. She nodded and he faded from the room. He appeared in the Manor's kitchen. A smile appeared on his face as he thought about what he just did. 

Got you, he thought, smiling smugly.

He had started that fight with Chris on purpose. The future boy was all ready to throw down and fight with Cole. But that's where he had messed up. He claimed he was a Whitelighter and it is well known that all Whitelighters are Pacifists. Sky had once said that Whitelighters used to fight alongside witches, but now they were completely against any and all types of violence. If Chris was a Whitelighter he would never had tried to fight Cole like he was going to. Cole didn't think the kid was evil or a demon, but he did have some ulterior motive for coming to the past besides changing the future to save his world.

He was just going to have turn into a Hardy Boy to find out. The tune to the Murder, She Wrote series started to play in Cole's head. He walked into the living room seeing Celeste still looking through her sketchbook. 

"Still pretending to do work Barbie?" he asked, sitting down beside her.

She glared at him. "I _am_ doing work Dudley Do-right. What did you find out?"

"Well, it seems that Paige and Phoebe both have gone crazy with power. Piper is the only sane one. She going to round the other two up and talk some sense into them."

"That's good to know."

Everyone was in a lighthearted mood from their victory earlier over the Titans and also with the good news of the Halliwell's. Cole had informed them that the Charmed Ones had received Godhood to take on the Titans. When night came Cole and the coven members could be found in the living room watching a movie. The boys were in Ryan's room because the movie they were watching was not suitable for younger viewers. The movie they were watching was a classic, A Nightmare on Elm Street. Celeste was sitting beside Cole and during scary parts she would bury herself into his side. Cole threw an arm around her, providing her with some amount of comfort.

"Don't go to sleep you stupid bimbo!" shouted Kyle at the screen.

Serenity hit him on the arm. "She can't hear you numb-nuts," she said, annoyed at his constant shouting.

He looked at her and pouted. "I know that. I'm not _that_ stupid."

She rolled her eyes and turned back to the movie. "Could have fooled me," she muttered.

Twenty-three shrieks and thirty-two shouts later the movie ended. They sat there staring at the screen confused and a little miffed. "So is that it? Is Freddy dead or not?" asked Ken.

Celeste shivered a little, "I don't think I even want to know."

"It not like he's real," said Ken.

"I know that. He's still scary."

Right as Ken was about to go into a lecture about the non-scariness of the movie, the earth began to shake. Everybody grabbed on to something as the earthquake shook the whole house. Screaming was heard from upstairs. Not a minute late two blurs came running into the room attaching themselves to their respective father's legs. Cole picked up Liam and Ken did the same with Ryan. Liam buried his head in Cole's shoulder squeezing his eyes shut tightly. The earthquake stopped just as suddenly as it began. Everyone let out the breaths they had been unconsciously holding. They plopped down on the couches.

"Something tells me like the other earthquakes we've had recently this one is of the supernatural variety," said Serenity.

Kyle looked around at the room at the pictures and things that had fallen over. "I wonder what caused it?" he asked thoughtfully.

"It was those ladies Daddies took us to see," said Liam distantly. Everybody swung their heads to the blonde who was sitting in Cole's lap. Liam was looked straight ahead. They gasped as they looked at him. His eyes were totally blue form edge to edge.

"Liam?" Cole asked worriedly.

The boy looked up at his father. His face had an expression of confusion marring it. "The ladies opened the ground and threw the bad men inside," said Liam slowly as if not understanding what he was saying.

"He's talking about the Titans," said Ken, realizing what Liam was seeing.

Cole shook Liam a little. "Liam," he called. "Liam, snap out of it." The boy closed his eyes squeezing them shut tightly. When he opened them his eyes had returned normal.

"I didn't know he was clairvoyant?" pondered Kyle.

Cole smoothed back Liam's hair looking into his eyes making sure he was all right. "Neither did I," he said softly.

"This is good news," said Kyle. Everyone looked at him with a 'what are you talking about looks'. "Liam's vision or whatever it was obviously meant that Charmed Ones had destroyed the Titans. Right?"

Cole shook his head. "That is good news, but last time I checked my son was not clairvoyant."

The sound of thunder was heard at outside. Instantly, rain began pouring from the sky with a fury. It was strange because the news didn't predict any rain for the night or all this week. And yet it was coming down like a scene from Noah's Ark. The kids jumped as the thunder boomed and caused the windows to rattle.

"Daddy what is wrong with me?" asked Liam, frowning in confusion. "Why could I see those ladies?" He was scared as to what had just happened. He had never had that happen to him before. The feeling of being somewhere else, while still being in the same place was disorienting to him.

"I don't know son," answered Cole truthfully. "But I think I know someone who does." He looked up at the ceiling. "Sky, could I have a word with you," he called loudly.

A shower of gold sparks rained down from above and formed into Sky. She put her hand on her hip and gave Cole an irritated look. "I was watching a star supernova. That kind of thing doesn't happen everyday, so this had better be an emergency."

"It is an emergency. My son just had a vision of the Charmed Ones and I want to know why," he demanded.

Sky sighed nodding her head in compliance. "Your son is very special," she said, looking at Liam with a little smile that he returned. "Little Liam does have the Sight. He has the ability to see the unseen."

"What does that mean, see the unseen?" asked Celeste, looking at Liam concerned.

Sky gave them a mysterious smile. She ignored the question and turned towards the window. "Liam didn't see the future or the past in his vision. He saw the present. The Charmed Ones did indeed destroy the Titans, but there were consequences."

"What consequences?" Cole asked quickly, dreading the answer.

Sky continued to look out the large window. "Leo took charge up there and became an Elder. So that means he will have to leave his family. When Piper heard this, in her anger she destroyed the Titans. Now the Earth is grieving with her for her loss."

They realized what she meant. The storm outside that wasn't supposed to be. It was Piper letting out her entire grief upon the world. Cole sympathized with Piper completely. He knew what it was like to have your marriage fall apart. She and Leo didn't deserve it though. They were both good people. He wished he could do something to help her. Sky clapped her hands together in mock enthusiasm. 

"Okay, I'm going to go now. I've had a wonderful time, but this wasn't it."

She gave a little wave and disappeared the way she appeared. They all winced collectively as the rain started to come down even harder. Ken took hold of Ryan's hand. "Ry how about you and Liam go upstairs and play. The grownups have to talk."

Liam looked up at his father. Cole nodded and bent down and kissed his forehead. "Go ahead Sunny."

He nodded and he and Ryan went back upstairs to his room. Ken sighed heavily and looked out the window at the furious storm. He looked back at the others. "What should we do? If Piper keeps this up we might as well call me Noah and try to build ourselves an ark."

Serenity pounded her fist in her hands. "I say we find Missy Hissy-fit and take the bitch out."

Kyle rolled his eyes. "How about no? And we all would like it if you put GI Jane back in her cage."

She gave him a cold look. "Are you trying to say I'm manish?" 

He gave her a look that equaled her own cold stare. "That's not what I'm saying so calm down Xena Psycho Warrior."

"Ha ha doofus. Too bad this warrior princess can kick your ass," she said innocently, batting her eyelids.

"You wish," he taunted, smiling at her. 

Celeste looked at Ken, not even paying attention to the side banter going on. "I think we should leave her be. I would hate to have to be in her shoes." She looked at Cole out of the corner of her eye. Nobody but Ken caught the hidden look. He smiled inwardly finally figuring out his twin's secret. It was so obvious. He could have smacked himself for not figuring it out earlier.

"Wait guys look," interrupted Cole, pointing to the window. The dark rain clouds had dispersed revealing the bright nighttime stars. All was quiet except for the quiet dripping of the water that fell from the roof landing in puddles below.

"Well I'll be damned. I didn't think it would ever stop," commented Serenity.

"Now that the crisis is over. Who wants to watch E.T the Extraterrestrial?" asked Celeste, standing up and going to the DVD display case.

"Ohhhhhhhh! E. T." Kyle said slowly. "They called him E. T. because it's short for Extraterrestrial. I just now got that!" he said brightly, smiling goofily.

Cole shook his head. "And that is my cue to leave."

He grabbed his things and faded upstairs to Ryan's bedroom. The two boys were sitting in front of the TV engrossed in some kind of fighting game he only vaguely recognized. Cole watched for a minute waiting for the boys to finish playing.

"_Finish Him!_" The speakers blared.

He watched with his mouth open as a guy on the screen grabbed a bloody guy. A scream was heard as the victor broke the loser's body and set it on fire.

"_Fatality_!" The game said smugly.

Cole cleared his throat. "Hem hem….Aren't you two a little too young to be playing this game."

They spun around. "Daddy!" Liam whined. "We know it's just a game. Its not like we are going to go to school and take out our whole class during nap time."

Cole laughed. "Alright, its not like you've haven't seen worse in real life anyway. Come on Sunny. Its time to go home."

Liam nodded and sat his controller on the ground. "See ya later Ry," he said, taking his fathers hand.

"Bye Li," Ryan said, watching them fade out of his room.

They appeared in the penthouse living room. Cole picked up Liam and carried him to his bedroom. "Come on, let's get you changed for bed." He grabbed Liam's pajamas and changed him. Cole pulled back the blankets on the bed as Liam went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. 

"Yeehaaa!" Liam yelled, diving onto the bed belly first.

Cole snickered. "Just when I think your more mature than me, you always show your true colors."

"And that's why you love me," Liam said, smiling smugly.

Cole ruffled his hair and Liam swatted the hand away. "Time for bed now. You have school tomorrow."

Liam picked up his arms, letting his father tuck his blanket in around him. "Daddy? Why am I clari….claritovent."

"I think you mean clairvoyant, Sunny," he chuckled quietly. "And that's a question that I don't have the answer to," answered Cole honestly. He bent down and kissed Liam on the forehead. "I'm sure we'll find the answer someday."

Liam could already feel his eyelids start to get heavy with sleep. "I love you Daddy."

Cole smiled down at him. Liam was fast asleep. "I love you too son," he said quietly. He backed back and left the room. He walked to his own room and went through the act of getting ready for bed. But the question Liam had triggered an ongoing thought in his mind. 

  
Where did Liam's new 'gift' come from?

His son had never had a vision as long as he had lived with him. He lay in bed as another stray memory struck him……

__

When Liam was rescued from Xanatos there was a bruise on his cheek. It looked bad too as it had swelled up from not being treated immediately.

Cole looked at Liam the next morning. He was sleeping on the couch. He reached out and touched his cheek where the bruise was yesterday. He frowned as he looked at perfectly healed skin. It was as if the mark was never there. Maybe the necklace had some sort of healing powers that the princess forgot to mention. He shrugged; it didn't really matter right now.

It hadn't mattered to Cole then, but now it meant something. Maybe Liam had other powers that neither knew of. Cole sighed heavily. So many mysterious in his life lately. First there was Chris and now there was Liam's mysterious power. His son wasn't a mystery to him just his power. Cole knew Liam so well that no one could tell that Liam hadn't been with Cole all his life. But Cole didn't know about Liam's past. His family's history. He didn't have any idea of who his biological father was. He knew Liam's mother was a single parent who had raised Liam on her own since the death of Liam's father.

Tomorrow Cole would do some researching. He would find out Liam's family history. Maybe the key lied there in his son's past.

********************************************************

I hope all of you are satisfied with this chapter. I really like how it came out. As for Kyle figuring out E.T. was short for extraterrestrial……Weeeellllll, that happened to me. I just now figured that out yesterday. I thought they just called the thing E.T. I didn't realize it was short for extraterrestrial! My family hasn't let me forget yet! They bring it up all the time, since I'm suppose to be the 'smart' one. 


	14. Mystery within a Mystery

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Charmed or any associated works. It belongs strictly to the WB networks and its creator Constance M. Burge and its owner Aaron Spelling.  
  
*************************  
  
This story starts off right after the episode Centennial Charmed

****

Here goes my thank you speech as per chapter. Well it's not really a speech is it? Let's call it thank you list. I like that better. This is going to be quick. I got a short list this time. I would like to thank my Beta Readers Nightcrawler and NotAlwaysADemon. Thank you guys.

Dreaming – Maybe you were watching a different episode and not Oh, My Goddess. Phoebe and Paige's powers went to their heads. That was one of the points of the whole episode.

****

Bubbly***pop** – I know! How could I know that E.T. was short for extraterrestrial. My family still hasn't let me forget it either. Ah yes. Its good to meet another person who is not a Phoebe/Cole shipper. Kiss your feet? You wish! : P

****

Lillie – Thanks. Lil. Happy reading.

****

Oldbeldam – Happy you like the chapter. There will be more Cole and Liam to come.

****

Born **to** **Fire** – Glad you like the line. ; ) I thought it was rather witty myself.

****

Goldstranger – Celeste and Cole are driving everyone nuts! That's the point. : D Liam power will be explained. He won't be like this uber powerful kid.

****

Barb – You say numb nuts too! I've been saying that since I was a kid. That's really cool. I don't even remember where I got it. 

****

I want to give a special shout out to NotAlwaysADemon. Thank you so much for 'fleshing' out this chapter. You did a great job. For those who liked this chapter. Thank this lovely woman who went back and put some kick into it and brung it to life. Grovel out her feet mortals! Just playing. : D Seriously, give thanks to her for her hard work. 

Daddies Little Witch  
  
Chapter Fourteen: Mystery within a Mystery (A Love Story)  
  
By: Mage

  
A ray of sunlight streamed through the thin curtains of the room. It went through the air and landed on a sleeping Liam's closed eyelids. Liam grumbled in his sleep and swatted at the annoying light. Of course his hand only passed harmlessly through the light. Finally, the light became too much and Liam awoke with a loud groan of irritation. He sat up, glaring darkly at the sun.  
  
"One day we will go one on one Mr. Sun," he promised.  
  
Seeing as he was already awake he hoped out of bed. Yawning as he walked he made his way to the kitchen. Liam looked in the cupboards in the kitchen not finding any cereal. His father hadn't had a chance to go shopping yet so his customary breakfast of cereal was a no go. Suddenly an idea came to him. He remembered seeing something from a TV commercial the other day that looked promising. He grabbed the yellow pages off the counter and went to the living room. He flipped open the book and quickly found the number he was looking for. Picking up the phone he dialed the number.  
  
After ringing a few times, a pleasant voice answered. "Hi, my name is Jake. Thanks for calling Mike's. How may I help you?"  
  
"I would like to place an order," replied Liam.  
  
The man paused for a minute. "Kid how old are you? Do your parents know your using the phone?"  
  
Liam placed his hand on the receiver and swore. He forgot to disguise his voice. Nobody would take an order from a kid. He quickly whispered a spell.  
  
"By the powers of the stars above me,  
I say this spell to change my voice  
Temporarily."  
  
He cringed at how bad the spell sounded. But he could already feel his throat tingling. That was the telltale sign that the spell he whispered worked. He cleared his throat and spoke into the phone.  
  
"Hello," he said, surprising himself with how deep his voice was.  
  
"Yes," said the man on the phone somewhat irritably.  
  
Liam forced a laugh. "That was just my son playing on the phone. I would like to place an order of two breakfast meals. That's eggs, bacon, and hash browns correct?"  
  
"Yes sir. Can I get your address?"  
  
"Bring it to Prescott Building. Penthouse number 513. And that will be all."  
  
"Your total comes to twenty-one dollars and eight six cents. It will be delivered in less than thirty minutes."  
  
"Thank you. Again I'm sorry about my son. When you get to know him. You'll see he's really funny, super intelligent, athletic, and very cute," Liam rambled.  
  
"Er- I'm sure he is. I have to go now. Bye."  
  
Liam frowned at the phone. "Hello. Hello." He stuck out his lower lip in a pout. "That was mean."  
  
With nothing but time to kill he decided he might as well practice his powers. He hadn't practiced his control in such a long time. He sat Indian style on the floor with his eyes closed. He brought his hands out with his palms facing up. The sizzling and crackling sound of electrical discharge filled the air. Light blue and white electric surges sprung up in Liam's palms. They glowed brightly dancing from palm to palm. Slowly, he brought his hands together, as if he was rubbing an invisible crystal ball. Liam got lost in the feeling of his power. It was almost if the electricity in his hands was one with him. If he listened hard enough he could almost hear his power singing. He was his power. And his power was him.  
  
The ringing of the doorbell startled him. His eyes snapped open and his concentration quickly became lost. He tried to control the crackling ball of super hyperactive electrons. But it was too late. He lost all control of the ball and the power back lashed into him. He let out a yelp of pain as his was thrown backwards onto the floor. He sat up hearing the knocking on the door growing louder. He was lucky he was somewhat immune to electricity or he would have been seriously hurt. Grumbling to himself he walked to front door and opened it.  
  
The deliveryman eyes flicked to Liam's pajamas to his hair that stood on end because of the electrical discharge.  
  
"I have a delivery," he said.  
  
Liam nodded and held up his hand. "Hold on. I'll go and get your money." He raced back to the living room picking up his father's wallet off the table. He jogged back to the door. Liam dug out the exact amount and handed it to the man. The deliveryman counted the man. Satisfied he handed Liam the bags he carried.  
  
"Here you go kid."  
  
Liam took the bags and looked at the man with a raised eyebrow. He was still standing there expectantly.  
  
"Is there something you wanted?" asked Liam, wondering why the guy was still here. The guy nodded holding out his hand. "You forgot my tip kid."  
  
Liam frowned not understanding why he wanted a tip. "Don't wear white after Labor Day." The older man sputtered, but didn't get a chance to say anything. Liam was still talking.  
  
"How about - Don't drink and drive."  
  
The man looked at Liam with an incredulous look.  
  
Liam just smiled cheekily. "I got a good one. Don't ever get into a fight with Shannen Doherty because she will kick your ass." He winked at the flustered man before he slammed the door in his face. Liam walked to the kitchen a frown on his face. He didn't understand why the guy wanted a tip. He hoped he helped him out.  
  
Liam sat the food on the table and placed them on empty plates. "Guess I should go wake Daddy," he said to himself.  
  
Cole was in the middle of a very disturbing dream. He was tossing in his bed and sweat dripped down his brow.  
  
_A man with pure white long hair was standing before Cole with calm smile on his face. He looked no threat in his clean white suit but his eyes were inky black. The man kept his black gaze trained on Cole. He smirked and suddenly a light flashed beside him. Liam appeared standing beside the man.  
  
"Liam get away from him!" Cole shouted.  
  
The man just gave him a smile and turned to Liam. Cole ran forward to get his son, but the further he ran the further they seemed to be away from him.  
  
Liam looked at Cole with a fearful look. "Daddy," he whimpered.  
  
The man grabbed Liam by the throat and effortlessly picked him up into the air. Cole ran harder but the distance between grew with each step he took.  
  
The man looked at Cole with a neutral look. "Don't stand in the way of Utopia," he said quietly. He reached back with his hand and thrusted it into Liam's chest. Liam didn't even scream as the sound of his ribcage being ripped open filled the air. His mouth opened in a silent scream his eyes glazed over in pain. His head tuned in Cole's direction a thin stream of blood dripping from his mouth.  
  
"Love you," he said softly, closing his eyes and breathing his last breathe.  
  
The man wrenched his hand from Liam's chest with a sickening slurp. In his hands something glittered brightly. Cole didn't see what it was. His anger was too much. He screamed in rage thrusting his hands forward and letting   
his powers loose.  
  
The beams of ice splattered off the man's chest harmlessly. The man or being whatever he was, smiled at Cole and whispered, "Soon." He thrust his arm forward and ray of darkness shot forward straight at Cole._  
  
Cole snapped his eyes open feeling a huge weight suddenly land on his chest. He sat up in his bed his blue eyes meeting a twinkling pair of darker blue eyes.  
  
"Good morning Daddy!" Liam said cheerfully.  
  
Cole groaned burying his head into his pillow. "You have way too much energy for this time of the morning."  
  
"I love you too. Come on, I have breakfast ready," said Liam, pulling on his father's arm.  
  
Cole shot up. "You have breakfast? Did you cook? Are you hurt? Did you burn yourself? How did you turn on the stove? Are you sure you are not hurt?" He checked all over Liam as if he had just come home from battle.  
  
Liam giggled, "Daddy stop. Just come and see."  
  
He dragged his father out of the bed and to the dining room table. Cole gasped and his jaw dropped at the amount of food on the plates. "Whoa! Where did this come from?"  
  
Liam puffed up his chest proudly. "I ordered it."  
  
Cole raised his eyebrow questionably. "How did you pay for it?"  
  
The blonde boy ducked his head suddenly finding the ground very interesting. "Iusedmoneyfromyourwallet," he said quickly.

Even though his words were run together, Cole understood what he said perfectly. Frankly, he didn't know what he should do. He was torn between praising Liam for thinking of this and grounding him for taking money from his wallet. In the end his stomach won out.  
  
He smiled down at Liam. "I think this probably has to be one of the best ideas you've ever had!"  
  
Liam looked up quickly. "Thanks, I guess," he said slowly. He didn't know if that was a compliment or an insult. He chose to take it as the first. They sat down at the table and enjoyed their meal. Cole was practically in heaven. This was some of the best food he had ever eaten. It almost took his mind off the dream he had. Almost. The dream was so frightening. He shuddered remembering the lifeless eyes of Liam in his dream.  
  
Stop it Turner, he scolded himself silently. It was just a dream. Just a stupid dream and nothing more.  
  
He watched Liam happily eat away at his eggs. He chatted on endlessly about one thing or another. By the Powers, he hoped it was just a dream.  
  
********************************************  
  
Cole sat in his office later that day. After he dropped Liam off at school he went straight to work. He told his secretary to tell anyone who wanted to see him that he was in a meeting. In his hands he held copies of Liam's birth certificate and other birth information. He was going to get to the bottom of Liam's mysterious new gift. Seeing the unseen or whatever Sky said it was called. Cole was almost sure that it had something to do with his family line. It was just a feeling he had. No one received 'the sight' by chance. There was a reason.  
  
Cole had done some research on Amy Boyd. All of her information checked out. With his connections he was able to find out that Liam's mother had come from a long line of witches. Amy Boyd's line dated back to before America handed out stars for her states. This was a sign to Cole that Liam inherited his new power from her bloodline. Then again Cole wasn't so sure. There was Liam's father. The name for the father was Shane Galvin Emerson. That was the only information that Cole had on Liam's mysterious father.  
  
Cole had checked the name out. So far he come up with no birth certificates, social security number, nothing. He might as well not exist. The only match he found with an Internet search was not even close. The search showed a Shane Galvin Emerson that had died during the American Civil War. That was absurd, but it was the only match Cole had found. After all Shane Galvin Emerson was a pretty unique name. This didn't make sense. How was he Liam's father if he had died in 1864?  
  
A stray memory hit him. He remembered the conversation he had with Liam when he first found him. 

__

Cole sucked in a breath at hearing about Liam's mother. "Where is your father?"

"Mommy said, he is with the Angels in Heaven." At this point, Cole placed his hand on Liam's right shoulder in comfort.  
  
Cole almost spit out the hazelnut coffee he was drinking. It couldn't be! There was a rule that forbids that sort of thing. Piper and her mother went around it, though. Why couldn't Liam's mother?  
  
He knew where to get some answers. Cole stood up and faded from the room. He appeared in a hallowed hall. Everything in the hall was white and the ceiling reflected the daytime sky.  
  
"Someone really went crazy with a can of white paint," he muttered. White was never really his color. He much preferred black.  
  
The people in white robes who had been traveling down this sterile white hall stopped and looked at him with genuine surprise. A few of them not knowing who or what Cole was settled into a fighting stance, not willing to let down there guard until they knew who this Man in Black was. Somewhat sarcastically, Cole held his hands up and said to these supposedly passive people, "Oh please. I'm not here to fight." He rolled his eyes as if to reinforce the fact, "It's not like you could stop me, if you tried, anyway."  
  
It was as Cole let out a sigh that a dozen golden robed individuals appeared. One young man in a golden robe, well the color of honey anyhow, questioned the black clad visitor "Cole Turner what has brought you here? How did you even get here without the power to orb?" 

A now fully ticked off Cole replied, "How did I get here? My powers come directly from the Powers that Be. You do the math. As to why I'm here, I have questions, questions that need to be answered." The man in the golden robe, now identified as an Elder waved an arm to the Whitelighters in the hall, signaling them to stand down. The other Elders left seeing that he had control of the situation.  
  
Cole looked at the retreating Elders. "Where is Leo Wyatt? He's an Elder right?"  
  
The young Elder became very quiet and in a tempered voice said "Leo's presence is unknown. We do not know where he is at the moment."  
  
Cole nodded thinking, Leo probably went home to see Piper or something. "What's your name? It's only fair, seeing as how you know mine and I don't know yours."  
  
"I am Roland. Now what are these questions that you have?" he asked politely.  
  
"Shane Galvin Emerson. He was a Whitelighter, wasn't he," Cole stated without preamble.  
  
Roland looked surprise at the name. He sighed, exhaling softly. "Yes, he was a Whitelighter."  
  
"Was?" asked Cole.  
  
Roland nodded. "He was lost to us about five years ago. Why are you asking about him?"  
  
"He is the biological father of my son."  
  
Roland was surprised at Cole knowing Shane's name for this was information he thought guarded or at least not widely known. Now, well now, he was downright shocked at this information. "We weren't aware that Shane had a child. I assume this son belongs to Amy Boyd the witch he was assigned to."  
  
"Yes," Cole stated flatly.  
  
Roland looked troubled. It was probably because another Whitelighter had broken the 'No Fraternizing with witches rule'. Cole cleared his throat, with a small chuckle in his mind. "So what can you tell me about Shane?"  
  
The Elder started walking. Cole assumed he should follow him. As they were ambling down yet another white corridor, Roland started his story. "Shane was one of our best Whitelighters. He was also one of our few angelic warriors, an Archangel. The Powers themselves asked Shane to become Amy's Whitelighter. To this day we are still not sure why they asked this. There was nothing we knew that made her special. She was ordinary witch, or so we thought. One day Darklighters ambushed them. Shane protected Amy with all he had. He was able to save her and kill the Darklighters. However, in the process of protecting the witch, he ended his existence. We tried to offer Amy another Whitelighter, but alas she refused."  
  
No wonder there weren't any Whitelighters were there to heal her, Cole realized. This was the answer to why there was no Whitelighter to heal her when she was dying.  
  
"Thank you for telling me what I needed to know," said Cole. He then flashed a smile at Roland and faded back to his office.  
  
Cole sank into his plush office chair contemplating what he had just learned. Liam's father was an Archangel this meant he had powers that ordinary Whitelighters didn't. This had to be where Liam's new gift had come from, the Archangel part of Shane. Seeing the unseen seemed like something an Archangel should be able to do. The sound of his intercom buzzing interrupted his musing. He somewhat distractedly pressed the button.  
  
"Nancy, I told you I didn't want to be disturbed." He and his secretary were friends so she was usually good at sensing his needs as well as, moods.  
  
"I know Mr. Turner, but a Celeste Star is here to see you," she replied. Cole could almost see the smile on her face. He had told her all about Celeste at their usual lunch breaks. He knew without a doubt that Nancy was getting a kick out of this, a very big kick.  
  
"Alright Nan, send her in."  
  
He straightened his suit, suddenly feeling very nervous for someone with 100 years plus of life experience. Cole brushed lint off his black wool suit, even imaginary lint. His nerves were getting the best of him. Celeste entered the room with a large smile on her face. She took a seat in the front of his desk.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
As he asked he could feel her become somewhat hesitant. Finally she sighed, seeming to come to a decision. "I came here to apologize." Cole was a little shocked at this and raised his eyebrows in surprise. She rolled her eyes playfully.  
  
"I know I've been mean to you for no reason sometimes." She took a deep calming breath. "I just want to explain. Please let me tell you a little about my life, so you will understand."  
  
Cole nodded quietly, not saying a word. He could see that whatever she was struggling with was really difficult for her. Celeste kept her gaze trained to the view outside the window. "Six years ago, I was a model. At my first photo shoot I met a boy named Jeremiah, he was real nice to me and we started to date. It was during the course of our relationship I found out he and his friends made a bet to see how long it would take for him to sleep with me. Needless to say, we broke up. The dirtbag!! He came to me several nights after this and told me he had fallen in love with me. He was truly sorry he said — the lying scum — about the bet. Jeremiah said he didn't know me when he made the bet. It was over time that he had fallen in love with me."  
  
"Did you take him back?" Cole asked, intrigued by the story.  
  
She nodded ever so slightly, laughing bitterly. "Yeah, I took him back. Jackass, Jackass, Jackass. I thought it was romantic, just like in the movies, you know the ones with Hugh Grant and people like that. At this point Cole thought, okay maybe 100 plus years doesn't learn you that much, who the hell is Hugh Grant? Not wanting to interrupt her purge, he smiled and made that go on gesture with his hand.

"Anyhow, it was about a year later when I walked in on the little slut screwing one of my girlfriends or at least someone I thought was a friend. I caught them in his bed and the little bastard actually winked at me when he saw me standing there!"  
  
"Celeste," he said softly, getting up. She held up her hand stopping him. He sat back down reaching over to take her hand in his. "I'm not done yet," she whispered. 

He thought, that idiot will be, when I get my hands on him. Her voice was breaking and so he realized was her heart. Cole was amazed that she wasn't crying. Her eyes were wet but as of yet, not a single tear had fallen.

  
"It took me a long time to get over his betrayal. I mean a long time." She tapped his desk to emphasis her point. "I really thought I loved him. Eventually, though my heart healed and I moved on. At one point I became friends with a male model named Cash, really good friends. When we met we just clicked, you know?"  
  
Cole nodded. Knowing what she was talking about. He felt that with Phoebe. And low and behold she had betrayed him. Oh not by sleeping with someone, no by not trusting his love and word.  
  
"One night we attended a party together, after the party we went back to his apartment. We ended up sleeping together." A smile came to her face. "I felt fireworks that night. It was magical. I thought he was the one. The next morning after we woke up, he acted like nothing had happened. So not knowing what else to do, I pretended this as well. We stopped speaking to each other at work. He acted like he didn't know me. Eventually this stalemate wore me down and one day I confronted him about it. And you know what the little weasel said?"  
  
Cole knowing full well not to verbally respond to this, said nothing, just nodded his head. He knew she would tell him anyway. She drew her lips into a thin tight line. "It was just fun. What was it supposed to be? Were you expecting some kind of commitment, hon? He actually called me hon."

"What did you do?" he asked, squeezing her hand in silent support.

  
"I broke his nose and three of his fingers," she said simply. She smiled at Cole's impressed expression. "That was when I quit modeling. It was just too much. I took up painting to let out all my feelings and emotions. I've been doing it ever since."
  
"It was after that I just closed off my heart to love. I have been out of a few dates, but have never let it go past that. When you came," she trailed, shaking her head a fond smile on her face. "I was attracted to you big time. So, every time we got close I insulted you to distance myself. It's been three years since I've been in a relationship. But I could tell that you would be the one to make me break all my rules."  
  
Cole felt his lips quirk into a smile. "What changed your mind?" Playing it cool, really wanting to just kiss her until they were breathless.  
  
"Ken. He finally figured out why I was so mean to you and he made me come here and explain."  
  
"I'm glad he did," said Cole. "I have to admit that I'm attracted to you too. But I know we are both not ready for a relationship."  
  
She nodded. "Let's just leave it like this. Let's just be friends and if we become more. We become more."  
  
"I'd like that."  
  
Celeste looked at her watch. "I have to get back to the Gallery. I'll see you later." She gave him a relieved hug before leaving the room.  
  
Cole could still feel the smile lighting his face an hour later. Things were started to look up for him. He never would have thought that Celeste would come here and apologize. He couldn't believe that those guys did that to a catch like her. He had this overwhelming urge to track them down and turn them into Popsicle's. She was a tough girl to actually try again and with him of all people.  
  
The clock on the desk beeped signifying it was time to pick up Liam from school. He grabbed his paperwork and put it in his briefcase. He was in his car and zooming down the street in less than ten minutes. He pulled up to the faded brick building just as the bell began to ring. Had this been what he missed, bells that sounded like cows dying. It wasn't the first time Cole thought about a normal childhood. Kids poured from the school as if it was the last place they wanted to spend another minute at.  
  
Cole smiled, seeing a short blonde running towards the car full speed. He got out of the car and braced himself as Liam jumped into his arms. "Hi Daddy," he said, cheeks flushed.  
  
"Hey Sunny," he replied, walking with Liam to the passenger side. He helped him in, placing his backpack in the trunk. Cole climbed into the driver side and started up the car.  
  
Liam instantly began narrating the tale of his day. He went into a play by play of everything he did from bell up to bell down. Everything means E-V-E-R-Y-T-H-I-N-G. Starting from the time he first went into the school. Cole listened with a smile on his face. Liam only talked fast when he was in a really good mood. Cole parked the car in his space in the parking garage.  
  
"So, then Timberly pushed Chad into the ground. She's such a psycho!" babbled Liam, walking beside his father to the elevator.  
  
Cole stopped as a chill ran down the back of his neck. He placed a hand on Liam's shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. He placed a finger to his lips silencing Liam. The blond understood looking around for the source of the disturbance.  
  
A man in a dingy black suit walked towards them. Didn't demons have any pride today, Cole thought. In his days as Belthazor, his suits were custom made. If you want to make an impression, you do it all the way. This dime store suit demon grinned at Cole evilly, "Time to die witch."  
  
Cole rolled his eyes for the second time that day, placing himself in front of Liam, "Let me guess. You're a warlock. You guys always did get to the point."  
  
The warlock brandished a long knife. "I think you and the kiddy's powers will make an excellent addition to my own."  
  
"What is your power? The power to talk us to death," said Cole, settling into a battle stance, thought not really thinking that it was going to take very much to send this demon to the demonic hereafter.  
  
The warlock just smiled. "No. Invisibility," he said and with that he vanished from the spot.  
  
Cole swore turning his head everywhere. He strained his ears trying to hear any sounds or footsteps. By the Gods, he hated people with the power to turn invisible. They were always too stealthy to get caught by little mistakes.  
  
"Daddy, what are you doing! He's right there!" shouted Liam, thrusting his arms forward. Twin forks of lightning like electricity erupted from his hands. Cole was about to tell Liam to get back when he saw that the boy was right. His attack hit true. There was a loud grunt and the warlock became visible. He was only a foot in front of Cole. He glared at Liam holding his badly singed chest. "How-how could you see me?"  
  
Liam frowned. "Ah, where you supposed to be invisible?"  
  
Cole froze the warlock in a block of ice before he could try to counterattack. He said a vanquishing spell quickly in case the warlock broke free.

  
"Flesh and Bones, Cinder and Ashes,  
Scatter his cells through time and space,  
Let this Warlock no more exist."  
  
The warlock exploded in a blaze of fire and ice. Cole let out a sigh of relief, glad that he and Liam hadn't got hurt. He was lucky that the warlock was just an amateur. He obviously didn't know whom he was trying to kill. Cole looked down at Liam.  
  
"How could you see him?"  
  
"What are you talking about? He wasn't invisible. I could see him fine," Liam said, thinking, wow, I think maybe he is a little tired from a hard day at work.  
  
Cole nodded, thinking he understood why Liam could see him. It must be his new power. If he could truly 'See the Unseen,' then surely this meant Liam could see invisible people as well as visions. He tacked seeing invisible people to his mental list of Liam's abilities.  
  
**************************************  
  
Cole softly closed the door to Liam's room. He had just tucked Liam in for the night. Cole went into the living room. He raised in eyebrow seeing Sky sitting on the couch engrossed in an episode of Friends. This chick really had a thing for mortal television. He pondered the question of "up there" having cable?  
  
Cole crossed his arms. "You are here, why?"  
  
She waited till the show went on commercial before looking up at him. "I heard you paid a visit to Whitelighter central today."  
  
"How did you hear about that?" asked Cole, surprised though not totally.  
  
She shrugged. "Word gets around quick in the higher plane."  
  
Cole sat down on the couch facing her. "Roland, the Elder I talked to, didn't know why the Powers wanted Amy to have an Archangel Whitelighter. Do you know what was so special about her?"

  
Sky sighed heavily. She had a feeling he was going to ask her this. She stood up and went to the window looking at the San Francisco night sky. "Have you ever heard of the legend of Selene and Endymion."  
  
Cole nodded, picking up the book Myths and Lore, Stories of Old, off the shelf. He had bought the book when he was researching the Titans. It was filled with ancient myths and lore. He opened the book and flipped to the page where he saw the legend. "It's right here." He started to read the passage that told of Endymion and Selene.  
  
"Endymion was a handsome shepherd boy of Asia Minor, the mortal lover of the moon goddess Selene. Each night he was kissed to sleep by her. She begged Zeus to grant him eternal life so she might be able to embrace him forever. Zeus complied, putting Endymion into eternal sleep and each night Selene visits him on Mt. Latmus, near Milete, in Asia Minor."  
  
Sky shook her head, muttering about the stupidity of mortals. "That's not what happened at all. This is the real story. Selene was not a Goddess. She was a Titan. She was just like all the other Titans. Cruel, hateful, and cold hearted. That changed when she met the mortal Endymion. He warmed her heart and they fell in love. Chronos found out and killed Endymion. It was at this point, Selene did something no Titan had ever done. She shed a tear for her mortal lover. Her tear solidified into a beautiful sapphire gem. The gem contained Selene's hope, love for humanity, essence, and most of all her power. Chronos felt the gem's power and tried to steal it from Selene. All to wise, Selene knew what he was going to do. So she gave the gem to one of her priestesses. Chronos ended up killing Selene who took the location of the stone with her to her resting place. Chronos was never able to find the gem."  
  
"What happened to it?" questioned Cole.  
  
"The gem of Selene was passed down the priestesses' family line to every first born," answered Sky. She smiled as she saw the mental wheels in Cole's mind turning. "Yes, Amy Boyd was the gems caretaker. That was why the Powers decreed that Shane become her Whitelighter."  
  
"Where is the gem now?"  
  
A mysterious smile graced Sky's face. "No, I wouldn't like any gum now," she said.  
  
Cole looked at her incredulously. She knew what he asked. Why was she changing the subject?  
  
She turned to Cole, her profile illuminated by the moon, all humor had vanished from her voice. "You know that Halloween is coming up soon. This is the time when the veil between realms is thin and things can cross over. Magic is amplified and rich. All the rules change on Halloween. Remember this Cole."  
  
He didn't get a chance to say anything to her, because she disappeared from the room in a shower of gold sparkles. Sleep came late that night. He pondered the cryptic message for hours. Could what she said have anything to do with his dream.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In a place where time is null and space is infinite waits an entity. Soon its time would come. It had waited and plotted for eons. Now its moment was at hand. The Powers had finally messed up. Their mistake will be its entrance onto Earth. Everything was falling into place. The disease known as man will be wiped from the face of the Earth by its hand. Their pathetic existence will be nothing more than history by the time it's done with them. Yes, soon. Its utopia will rise out of the ashes of humans.

****************************************************

That's it for this chapter! I hope you all liked it. I'm thinking about making the next chapter the last one. If you guy's want I'll do a sequel. I have some ideas for it already. Don't forget to submit a review and tell me your thoughts. See ya!


	15. Full Circle

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Charmed or any associated works. It belongs strictly to the WB networks and its creator Constance M. Burge and its owner Aaron Spelling. 

*************************

This story starts off right after the episode Centennial Charmed

****

Thank you everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I really appreciate it. Well here it is the final last part to this story. I appreciate all the reviews and good ideas and suggestions you guys put in. They helped a whole lot. I want to also thank me beta's for helping with this story. Thanks guys!!! Now here it is…

Daddies Little Witch  
  
Chapter Fifteen: Full Circle  
  
By: Mage

  
The hustling and bustling of the busy downtown San Francisco street filled the humid afternoon air. A man with long snow-white hair appeared out of thin air in the middle of a grungy looking alleyway. The man with the snow-white hair looked out of place though fully matched with his crisp alabaster white suit. The white this man wore seemed to clash with his unnatural black eyes and his youthful face. As he took a deep breath of the sticky Northern California air an eerie smile of contentment materialized on his face. 'It was time to go to work,' he mused. Mr. White then stuck his hands in the pockets of his slacks and strolled out of the dismal alley.  
  
Not a single San Franciscan on the busy sidewalk paid him a lick of attention. As he emerged from the alley, his inky black soulless eyes slowly took everything in. As a smirk formed on his face he thought humans were truly pathetic creatures. How they lived so long was a miracle in itself. 

"Excuse me, sir," said a voice from beside him, echoed into his thoughts. "Do you have the time?" A young man probably no older than twenty had asked.  
  
The white haired man shrugged apologetically. To this pup, he seemed sorry. His eyes however, held a different story. Their fathomless depths bored a hole into the brown eyes of this, this kid in front of him. The kid shivered feeling like the eyes were looking through him and into his very soul. "I don't have a watch," Mr. White replied, thinking this situation rather amusing. 'He's asking for the time, when humanity doesn't even have much of it left.'  
  
The young man shook off the hair on the back of his neck standing at attention feeling the dark gaze from the man in white gave him. 'What a contrast, all in white and such coal black eyes,' this innocent man contemplated. His name was Todd Carson and he had just received the best news of his life. 

Nothing was going to get him down, not even this down right creepy man, who he figured was just socially inadequate. A bright and exuberant smile seemed to be permanently fixed upon his face. "My wife just had a baby. I wanted to see if I could make the next trolley to San Francisco Memorial."  
  
The dark eyed man smiled. "Congratulations, then." 

He held out his hand for Todd to shake. He met the man's hand with his own. Todd didn't know what hit him. The hand grasping his tightened and he felt bones break and blood pour forth from skin being violently cut open. All sorts of things went rushing past Todd's internal viewfinder, most of these slides included his wife, whom he figured was about to become a widow. The friendly smile on the stranger's face turned predatory and at that point he knew, a widow she would become. All because he did not want to miss the train! 'At least the little one, won't miss what hadn't been known,' his last vivid thought.

At this point the man with the white hair jerked Todd forward so his lips were right next to his ear. "Don't make a sound," he whispered, casual but with a hardness that implied he was not playing.

No one on the street noticed a thing, not the fact blood, red blood; his blood was running over this man's hand. He focused on the red, which was such a startling difference from the white of the suit and the blackness of the eyes.

People went by not paying them the least bit of mind. They saw two men just talking. Just two men in the trenches of conversation, most likely discussing sports or the price of gas, nothing out of the ordinary. The white haired man noticed Todd's doe brown eyes search the crowd frantically looking anywhere for help. The man gave Todd a sweet smile, the sweet smile of a man feeding on giving out pain.  
  
"Its kind of funny, isn't it? All these people and no one can help you." He squeezed the hand tighter, drawing a whimper of pain from Todd. "Don't get any ideas I could kill all those pathetic humans and you, easily." This last sentence was said with such malice and contentment, Todd knew that if he were graced and lived through this, he would never ask anyone for time. Not even a granny in a go cart.  
  
The white haired man looked at Todd with mock sympathy. "Your hand doesn't hurt; this pain is only a sting. You don't know what pain is. Everything you humans think is pain will seem like a piece of cake when I am done with all of you. I just arrived here, so I thought I would have a little fun first. Surprise! You just happened to come along." Todd's alarmed expression quickly turned into horror.  
  
The evil man, certainly this man had to be pure evil, maybe he even belonged to one of those cults where people tattooed their chests and spoke in funny languages, shook his head. "No, I'm not going to kill you, Todd. Although, when I am done with you, you will wish you were dead," he sneered. "You'll feel as if you're trapped in a dark noisy little room. Naked. Alone. Ashamed. There will be no light and you will be afraid," at this point he actually smiled, full on, teeth and all. "You will try to find your way out of this little room, but you can't remember the way. You will be trapped inside your own mind," and then he winked. "A neat little trick, don't you think?" Todd did not know what to think, he just hoped he did not pee a river in his pants. "I picked it up from a Hell God." Oh no, forget about the peeing part, at least his pants were dark enough to hide anything.  
  
"Why?" asked Todd, tears making their way down his cheeks.  
  
The white haired man shrugged. "For utopia. Now, let's get crazy."  
  
Todd's mouth opened in a silent cry of pain. His hand clasped in the hand of this satanic nut job glowed with a bright golden light. They both threw their heads back, one man in pain and the other in a state of bliss. 'This must be what the humans term orgasmic,' the man with the snowy white hair figured.

It couldn't have been more than a minute before the black eyed monster-man let go of Todd's hand, cutting their connection. Todd looked around, dazed and in total confusion. His eyes were glazed over, masking his intelligence. He looked lost, afraid, nervous, crazed as if no longer sane.  
  
"Have to be clean. I'm so dirty," he muttered in a small voice, almost that of a child who had just finished raiding Aunt Martha's pantry. Slowly, almost lethargically Todd began to walk in the direction of the busy traffic filled street. He pushed past people on the sidewalk all the while muttering and mumbling to himself, "Have to get clean."  
  
The people who this sad man had just past on the sidewalk stopped in their tracks as a loud cry of pain and the sound of screeching tires filled the air. Passerby's stopped and stared at the scene on the road with morbid fascination. There on the street lay the dead body of Todd Carson. A man who less than 10 minutes ago needed the time, so he could make the trolley to get to the hospital to see his wife and newborn. There lay the body of Todd Carlson, who would never make it to that trolley. Traffic had come to an all stop and people circled around Todd's body, horrified. His brown eyes once so full of life stared sightlessly into the heavens. His deceased body lay at an impossible angle and a thin trail of blood poured from his open mouth.  
  
The white haired man walked away from the scene, whistling softly. "Taps, what a wonderful tune," he said, as he progressed down the street without a backward thought to the broken man on the hot pavement behind him.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Cole rang the doorbell in front of him. The door in front of him no longer made his stomach jump. He stood on the steps of the Halliwell Manor feeling the afternoon sun beaming down on him from above. The door opened and Piper blinked in surprise seeing him there.She shifted Wyatt in her arms and graced Cole with a smile. "Hey, Cole. Come on in."  
  
He stepped into the Manor making a funny face at Wyatt causing the child to giggle. She led him to the living room and took a seat on the couch. Cole tried not being obvious about it, his looking about the room, which for the first time he could remember was a mess, and one that didn't seem the result of a demon attack. Piper did not notice, in fact she picked up the bottle of milk on the coffee table and started to feed Wyatt. Cole sat down next to her watching in fascination at the way Piper handled Wyatt. She truly was a natural mother.  
  
Piper blew away a lock of hair that fell in her face. "So, why the visit? Not that it's bad or anything."  
  
"I heard about you and Leo," he said, simply.  
  
Piper smiled widely. "Isn't it great?"  
  
Cole frowned in confusion, had Piper lost it? Okay, maybe the room was the result of a Charmed Ones v Some Unknown Demon battle. "Excuse me. What's so great about it? Leo's an Elder. You won't see him anymore, you do know that Piper."  
  
Piper nodded her smile still on her face as if it were glued on. "I know. He got a promotion. It's the best thing that's happened to this family."  
  
Cole narrowed his eyes a little. This wasn't like Piper at all. He reached out with his senses and tried to detect any trace of dark influence over her. He was dumbfounded when he couldn't find a trace of dark magic contaminating her. She was truly acting like this of her own free will. Cole knew deep down something was wrong with Piper. It had to be, the love that Piper and Leo shared was a shining light. He had basked in its glow many a time and hoped he and Phoebe would have shared a similar bond. Alas, that was not to be. This still did not explain Piper. Cole had no proof of mind control or some other supernatural cause for this, Ms. Fletcher face, so he just had to go along with it for now. And that meant, now and not for long. He gave Piper a fake smile, a lawyer smile they taught you in law school. "It really is great Piper. Being an Elder is something that all Whitelighters would like to be. It's an amazing accomplishment."  
  
The sound of the front door opening and closing was heard in the living room. Paige stomped into the room moments later carrying a folded newspaper in her hand. She had an aggravated expression fixed upon her face, not that Cole cared what Paige was upset about. Cole had come to terms with Phoebe and her emotions, he still loved her, a very small part of him always would, but it would never be again. And in a sisterly way, Cole loved Piper. And Leo, he was the closest thing Cole ever had to a brother. Paige however, was a totally different story. She was a bitch pure and simple. She was a Charmed One alright, just not Charmed. When she saw Cole she stopped dead in her tracks, giving him a leveled look. 'Ha, what a joke, she thinks she is intimidating,' Cole thought none too gently.  
  
"Turner."  
  
"Matthews."  
  
Piper rolled her eyes. "Stop it, you two." She turned to Paige. "Did you find a job, honey?"  
  
Paige sighed heavily. She marched to the plush chair next to the coffee table and plopped down into it. 'Just like a little brat,' thought Cole. 

She exhaled loudly, relieved to be off her feet. Paige slipped off her neon pumps and cocked her head at Cole in query. "So, why is evil Mr. Returned from the Dead here?"  
  
Cole losing his patience, glared at her. "I have a name. I also have a couple of choice names to call you, but I haven't resorted to your low level."  
  
Paige looked affronted at the insult. Piper rubbed her temple trying to rub out the migraine she could feel coming on. Her day had almost been stress free too. She gave Paige a warning look before turning back to Cole. "What are you and Liam doing today for Halloween?"  
  
At the mention of the day, Cole shuddered unnoticeably. He had been hoping that Sky's cryptic warning didn't come to pass. The dream he had about Liam's death had never happened again, much to his relief. If it were a prophetic dream he would have had the same dream more than one time. Dreams of warning usually happened time and time again, until they came to pass. At least that was what he had always been told when he was Belthazor.  
  
"I'm going to pick him up from school. Then I'll take him trick or treating," replied Cole.  
  
"Don't murder anyone, while your out," muttered Paige. She looked up at the ceiling innocently when both Piper and Cole gave her identical warning looks. Although Cole's look seemed to promise some type of revenge would happen when she least expected it. He then turned giving Piper a warm smile, "I need to go ahead and pick up Liam from school."  
  
He gave Piper a hug and Wyatt an affectionate smile before standing up. He turned to Paige a wry smile on his face. "Next time I visit I would prefer it if I didn't have to see you. And that hair color would look good on Piper, but on you it just looks stupid. You might want to stick with being a brunette."  
  
He smirked as storm clouds gathered over her face. He saw himself out quickly, knowing the witch was probably thinking of one hundred and one ways to skewer his guts. He got into his silver BMW and sped off down the street. The school was quite a distance from Halliwell Manor. He didn't want to be late to pick up Liam. The little blonde got nervous if he was more than ten minutes late to pick him up. He took every shortcut he knew, pulling up in front of the brick building right on time. He got out of the car and leaned against the metallic door as if he hadn't just pushed a few speed limit lays. He stood there waiting for the familiar blonde head to run up to him.  
  
"Daddy!" Liam yelled, jumping into Cole's arms at a run.  
  
Cole caught him, bracing himself so he wouldn't fall down from the collision. "Whoa, there sunny." Liam looked up, his eyes twinkling happily. Cole gave him a smile. "Did you have a good day?"  
  
Liam nodded vigorously. "Yep, today was the best!"  
  
Cole helped Liam into the car all the while listening to his son go on and on about this day. Liam was bubbling with energy. 'When would the every little detail about his day phase end,' he wondered. 'Never,' he hoped. Liam was excited about going out and trick or treating. Today was his second favorite holiday, Yule being his favorite.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Cole stood in front of the full length mirror in his bathroom, at times like this he wished for one over the sink. He didn't know how he let Liam talk him into this costume. He was dressed in a knight's armor, complete with a sword, sans helmet. At least it was better than the angel getup he wore a couple years ago for Halloween. Now that had been embarrassing. Although, it was a rather ingenious idea. Who would suspect a demon of dressing as an angel for Halloween? Phoebe and her sisters sure didn't. Maybe somewhere deep down, he had wanted them to think him an angel and treat him like they treated Leo. 'By the Goddess, what had happened to Leo,' Cole stressed not for the first time in the last 24 hours. If he knew that Piper was under an enchantment he would have been at her side. Elder or no Elder.  
  
"Come on, Daddy!" called Liam. He was waiting in the living room tapping his foot keeping an eye trained on the wall clock. His patience was wearing thin. His Daddy was taking too long to get ready. Liam was wearing a pair of black trousers, a loose white long shirt, an eye patch, and a red bandanna. He was the perfect image of a swashbuckling pirate. The costume was fake but the scowl on his face was very real.  
  
Cole came out of his room, a chastising grin on his face. "You called, young sir."  
  
Liam humphed impatiently, showing all of his young years. "Daddy, we're wasting time. The more time we waste the less candy we get!" This statement was said with such emphasis that Cole had to chuckle. He grabbed his father's arm dragging him to the front door. "You were supposed to be ready a long time ago," said Liam, aggravated.  
  
Cole knocked on his real metal chest plate. "Armor takes a while to put on and it weighs you down." He raised an eyebrow at Liam. "Do you think the candy is going anywhere?"  
  
Liam nodded. "Of course. Right into greedy kid's stomachs!"  
  
Cole wondered whether or not Liam counted as one of those greedy kids. He wisely chose not to say anything. Liam's powers tended to go haywire when he was irritated. He was already upset that Ryan had come down with the chicken pox, preventing him from going out with them tonight. Cole sighed to himself, as he was drug to the elevator. This was going to be a long night…

  
Liam skipped down the street holding Cole's hand. They were in a small neighborhood that was close to their building. It was getting late so only a few kids were still out. It was mainly the older ones who still trick or treating even though they were into their teen years.  
  
"This is the last house, Liam," Cole said, sternly.  
  
Liam grinned cheekily at him. His father had been saying the same thing for the last ten houses. Liam would beg, while making a face that his father just couldn't say no to. He liked to call it bringing out the big guns. Cole shivered suddenly feeling a tingly feeling go down his spine. He gripped Liam's hand in tight hold.  
  
Liam looked up questioning. "Daddy?"  
  
There was a flash of light out the corner of Cole's eye. He spun around facing the source. Cole gasped, tightening his hold on Liam's hand. As real as day standing before them was the man from Cole's dream. He stood in the middle of the road an uncaring expression fixed upon his stark face. His snow-white hair stood out sharply, even in the darkness of the night.  
  
"Give up the child, witch," said the stranger. His voice was deep making him seem imposing despite his apathetic look.  
  
Cole stood in front of Liam protectively. "How about no!"

Faster than Cole could follow, the stranger shot a ray of black light from his palm impacting Cole in his chest. He went flying backwards through the air landing in small pile of decorative rocks. Cole could only watch as the white haired man grabbed Liam and vanished without a trace. Cole stood up wincing at the pain in his side. This was not going to happen. No one was going to take his child from him. He had to find Liam. He closed his eyes and concentrated on Liam's face. He didn't need to know where they went only . . . who. With Liam's face envisioned in his mind Cole faded from the quiet street.

He appeared in a large open forest clearing. The trees around him swayed gently in the wind. Cole narrowed his eyes seeing the white haired man and Liam directly in front of him. "Give me my son, asshole!"

The stranger regarded him impassively as if Cole was beneath him and didn't even deserve a second glance. "You are not of any concern. Leave this place. Do not stand in the way of utopia."

Cole ground his teeth together angrily. This guy was acting in a way that was different than any demon he had ever come across. His aloof manner was a trait that demons he knew didn't have. "Who are you?" 

The man smiled a cold and chilling smile. "I am the nightmares that children have at night. I am the one who takes joy in the screams of mortals. I am the opposite of order and light. I am primordial. My existence dates back before there even was such things known as humans. I am evil in its truest form incarnate. Master of terror. Leader of the Church of Pain. You can call me the Sovereign." 

Cole clapped his hands together slowly a bored look on his face. "Are you done? I thought for a minute you were going to give me your measurements."

The Sovereign sneered. "Belthazor, you were once one of my greatest demonic soldiers of fortune. That was before the light turned you into this pathetic waste of space you are now." 

"I don't know what you're talking about. I've never worked for you," replied Cole. He was only talking so as to by time for himself and Liam. It was working so far. 

"When I was driven from this plane I left a piece of myself behind. You knew him as the Source." Cole gasped as a memory of the ancient source of evil assaulted him. The Sovereign chuckled at his reaction. "I see you knew him."

Cole shook off the memory. "What are you doing with my son? Why did you take him?"

The Sovereign cocked his head deciding if he should tell Cole his plan. "He has something I need. When I get what I want I will free him. Although, it wont really matter since the world will end as soon as I get what I want."

"The Powers that Be won't let you end the world. They will destroy you first!" argued Cole. He wanted to take Liam and run, but he could feel the power rolling off the Sovereign. It was bigger than anything he had ever felt was. Bigger than the Avatars and the Source's combined. This being was someone not to be trifled with. He was no mere demon. He was beyond that…. something he couldn't even begin to comprehend.

The Sovereign shook his head. "Your precious Powers won't help you. There is nothing that they can do. I wasn't allowed on the Earth because of the sacred rules set before the Great Beginning. The rules are powerful and all most obey them even your Powers. However they broke the rules by bringing you back to life and sending you back to this plane of being. It was rather foolish of them. The scales must be balanced. They broke a Divine Law. So now I can break them also and there is nothing they can do about it. I can wipe out all of humanity and they cannot lift a finger to intervene, such is the way."

Cole was stunned. It was his fault that this being was here in the first place. From the sound of things, it looked as if he wasn't going to get any help. It was just he versus the entity. From the power comparison it looked like the favor was in the Sovereign. He settled into a fighting stance. So be it. He was not going down without getting Liam to safety first. Cole looked at Liam who was looking at him encouragingly. To his well-trained eye, he could see behind his gaze. Liam was scared and fearful. That look he wished he would never see again. It fueled his rage and fanned his power.

"Die!" Cole screamed, thrusting his arm forward. 

Wave after wave of icy cold air burst forth from his open palm. The blast resembled a jet of white and blue sparkling water. The blast hit the Sovereign dead in his chest and splattered harmlessly off as if he was sprayed down with scotch guard. Cole kept up his attack moving closer each second. His distance didn't make a difference. The blast still splattered off of the being not harming him in the slightest. Cole gritted his teeth determined. 

The Sovereign cocked his head in confusion. "Are you done now?" he asked, bored. He whipped back his hand and smacked Cole across the face. The blow looked like it didn't have much power behind it, but it did. Cole flew through the air as if a small meteorite had hit him. 

"Daddy!" yelled Liam, terrified. He narrowed his eyes at the Sovereign and willed his powers to bring down a whirlwind of electricity on him. His powers just fizzled around the being not hurting him even a little. 

Cole impacted a tree making it shake as if the very Earth was quaking. He regained his bearing slowly and stood back up. He faced the Sovereign his breath coming in deep haggard breaths. He glared stone face at the evil entity. The Sovereign shook his head at Cole. "Are you really so foolish as to think you are strong enough to stop me? Nothing will stop utopia."

"What is this utopia you keep talking about!" shouted Cole, holding his ribs. Some of them were surely broken from the collision with the tree.

"Before there were humans on this planet, there was nothing but pure demons in control. There was no balance of good and evil or darkness and light. Their was simply darkness and evil. Then the humans with their light came and drove the demons away into the underworld and the shadows. No more . . . I will exterminate the human race and cover the world in darkness as it once was. A world where there is only evil. A world without good and light. A perfect world. A utopia."

Cole reeled back at the news. "Your insane," he said, hoarsely.

The Sovereign smiled cruelly. "No I'm evil." He brought up his hand and slowly curled his fingers into a fist. 

"Arggggggggghhhhhh!" Cole screamed in agony. He felt as if a thousand sharp knives were suddenly impaled into different parts of his legs. He fell to his knees gritting his teeth to keep himself from howling in agony.

Liam screamed for his father again seeing he was in pain. The Sovereign grabbed Liam by the neck preventing him from running to help Cole. Liam grabbed the hand around his throat trying to break the hold on him. The grip got tighter and his throat was squeezed together as he was lifted into the air. Blue electricity crackled around Liam's hand furiously. He gripped the Sovereign's hand that was holding him by the throat, hoping his powers would work. The Sovereign didn't even blink as the electricity raced up and around his form. Liam closed his eyes and prayed that someone would help him.

The Sovereign cracked a smile gazing at Liam's frightened face. "Now this wont hurt… much."

He brought his arm back and his hand started to glow a vibrant golden light. With a swish his glowing hand sunk completely into Liam's chest. Liam threw his head back and his mouth opened in a silent cry of pain. Cole tried his best to stand up and help, but his legs throbbed in agony at his desperate attempts. He unsheathed his sword from the scabbard attached to his hip. He had to do something. Anything to prevent what he saw in his vision from happening for real. With all his strength he hefted his sword in his hand and threw it at the Sovereign like a javelin. The Sovereign saw the sword moments before it hit him. He raised his arm batting the weapon away as if it were a paper ball.

"You are seriously trying my patience, witch," the Sovereign whispered, coldly.

A loud piercing whistle sounded through the air interrupting the being. He suddenly gave a loud cry of pain dropping Liam roughly on the ground. Liam rubbed his chest hoping he would never have to feel that torment ever again. With a frightened look at his tormentor he scampered backwards to where his father lied on the ground. Cole thanked the Powers as he and Liam embraced in a tight hug. Cole looked back to the Sovereign wondering what had caused his pain. 

The Sovereign growled low in his throat. Out of his shoulder was sticking an arrow made completely of light. Gripping the light arrow he ripped it from his shoulder with a muffled grunt of pain. Deep amber blood seeped from the wound on his shoulder. The arrow in his hand flashed and disappeared in a burst of sparkles.

Walking out of from behind a large tree was Sky. She carried a bow made from light like the arrow was. Her black hair and white gown moved gently in the wind. The moon above them shinned down its rays bathing the clearing in light. Sky looked at the Sovereign her green eyes narrowed in a way that clearly promised that another arrow wouldn't be far behind the first if he so much as moved.

The Sovereign was just as shocked to see her as Cole and Liam was. He looked at her in confusion and anger. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" he roared. "Higher beings are forbidden to interfere so says the Divine Law!"

Sky aimed her bow and an arrow identical to the first one materialized. The arrow literally sung as it cut through the air at a speed that couldn't be followed. It hit true striking the Sovereign in his arm producing a cry of pain from his throat. Sky lowered the bow gazing at the being with contempt. "The Powers didn't send me. I can't sit back and let you do this. You must be stopped," she said, determinedly.

"Please," he said, in disbelief. Faster than any of them could follow he was in front of Sky holding her up by the throat. 

With no effort he threw Sky at a tree like he did Cole earlier. Her cry of pain echoed through the night's air. She cracked open her eyes her breath coming in short gasps. Sky looked to Liam her eyesight wavering as she slipped in and out of consciousness. "Liam," she began, whispering softly but loud enough to be heard. "Remember the story your mother used to tell you about the magical jewel."

Liam nodded, tears making their way steadily down his cheeks. All hope seemed lost. None of their powers worked against the Sovereign. He seemed unstoppable. What did a story his mother use to tell him have to do with anything?

Sky continued. "The story wasn't a story, Liam. It was real. The Sovereign wants the jewel, so he can use its powers to turn light into darkness and kill all of humanity."

"What has that got to do with me!" yelled Liam, desperately.

The Sovereign laughed loudly. "It has everything to do with you. You have the gem inside of you."

"Your mother placed the gem inside of you when you were born. Just look deep down," said Sky, encouragingly. Her eyes closed and she surrendered to the blackness. 

Cole squeezed his hand. "Look inside yourself Liam. You have to do this." 

The Sovereign growled not liking all this love floating through the air. He raised his arm and shot a black ray of energy at Cole. It hit him in the chest sending him skidding backwards along the ground. "Noooooooo!" yelled Liam, fearfully. "Daddy!"

Liam looked at Sky and his father all his hope gone. His powers didn't work and even his father's didn't work against this being. He closed his eyes wishing he knew what Sky was talking about. If he had the magic jewel his mother always told him stories about, surely he would have found it by now. No. He told himself. He had to keep hope. He couldn't let his Daddy down. Everything depended on him. In his minds eye he saw a tiny white dot. As he got closer to it the dot got brighter. Hesitantly he reached out to touch it and his senses exploded. Liam opened his eyes and he and the Sovereign both watched as a single tear fell down his cheek. Instead of falling to the ground, it defied gravity by hovering in mid air.

The tear shined with a white light then flashed brightly. The gem crystallized turning into a beautiful blue aquamarine stone. Liam stared at the shining gem in awe. Hesitantly he reached out his hands cupping the gem in his open palms. 

The Sovereign gave Liam a sneering smile. "What are you going to do with that, little boy?"

Liam looked up from the jewel into the Sovereign's fathomless black eyes. He narrowed his own eyes his gaze showing all of the disgust and hatred he felt toward the being. "I'm going to make sure you never hurt anyone ever again," Liam replied, with a calmness that seemed unnatural given the tense situation.

"I would like to see you try," said the Sovereign, grinning.

Liam raised the aquamarine high. He focused all of his energy into the gem. Instantly he could feel the gem responding in time. Everything that Selene was and would ever be was inside the gem. It answered its keeper's wishes and let out a blast of power that hadn't been witnessed on Earth since the Great Beginning. A beam so white and pure burst forth from the crystal in a dazzling display of awesome white light. 

The Sovereign felt the power behind the beam and pushed his arms forward meeting the light with a beam of his own. From his hands erupted a thick solid beam of black light. The beams met each other making the ground shake at their impact. Cole sat up watching in wonder at how his child handled the power that was coming from the tiny gem. The beams fought each other for dominance over the other. Both seemed to be matched in power and intensity. Liam gritted his teeth trying to control the abundant amount of power flooding through the aquamarine. It was so much power. Much more than he had ever had. It was too much. He could slowly feel the gem lose power since he was becoming weak at the strain it took to control the gem. Cole could see Liam beginning to lose strength. He lifted his hand and pointed it at Liam.

"My strength to him

I give freely, take it

And use it as thy will."

He sagged to the ground feeling his body give out as the last of his strength went to his son. Liam almost staggered back as he felt his energy renew itself. He snapped his head around to look at his father, feeling he had something to do with it. Liam stared at his father thanking him silently with a smile. Cole smiled back not having the energy to even voice words at the moment. Liam turned his head back around determined more than ever to end this. The Sovereign was not faring better than he was. Their two beams of energy one white the other black were evenly matched. This couldn't go on forever. Something had to give.

The Sovereign slowly began to gain more energy. His beam began to push back Liam's beam at a steady pace. Liam's tears poured down his face. He could feel his resources were almost tapped out. Liam had nothing left to overpower him with.

Suddenly, the wind picked up and a strong breeze blew through the clearing. Liam shivered feeling two presences behind him. He knew no one was there but he could feel a wave of love and strength flood through him from the mysterious presences. The wind picked up again and he could hear a voice mixed in carried by the breeze itself. _Remember this day. Today witches can tap into the natural powers of all things around them. Remember_… 

Liam knew that voice. It was his mother's. She was here in spirit giving him her support. Liam remembered his mother's lessons. She had often told him that everything was connected by the Earth. All things, even things small and big. These forces could be harnessed if necessary. Especially on the day of Halloween. He expanded his senses outward and around him. He could feel it there. The Earth and everything connected by it. His mouth opened and his eyes grew wide as he felt the immense power the Earth held. Slowly with his senses he reached out and grasped it. Liam threw his head back as the power below him suddenly rushed upwards and into him. Inside his veins, his mind, heart, and soul. The magic of the Earth flooded through him like an unleashed damn. None of the magic was dark. It was pure white magic. Good magic. His hair turned whiter than snow and his eyes lost their blue pupils turning white also.

"By. The. Powers." he whispered, reverently.

The magic that flooded through him channeled itself into the aquamarine and the beam became thicker and whiter than ever. It completely swallowed the Sovereign's beam and continued onward drowning the being in its light. The Earth trembled and the stars above started to rain down in an awe-inspiring shower of shooting stars. In other parts of the city a certain coven and a trio of blessed witches looked up at the sky feeling that something monumental had just happened.

The Sovereign gave one final cry before he surrendered to the light. It burned through him disintegrating every molecule that he was made up of. Liam collapsed to his knees breathing heavily and completely drained of all energy. The Sovereign and rows of trees behind him for miles were completely vaporized. Cole stood up the pain in his legs completely gone. He rushed over to Liam and wrapped his arms around him in a bone-crushing hug.

He pulled back smiling tenderly at his son. "You did great, sunny."

Liam smiled with as much energy he could muster. "Thanks," he said, yawning. The next moment he slumped forward into Cole's arms fast asleep.Cole picked up Liam and walked over to where Sky laid. She was just coming to. Her eyes open and she let out a loud groan holding her head. "It's been awhile since I felt pain," she said, wincing as she got up. 

She looked around quickly. "Where is he?"

"He's gone," said Cole.

Sky let out a loud sigh holding her head. "Thank the One," she breathed. She grinned at Liam fondly. "So I guess the kid did it."

Cole looked down at his son who was sleeping soundly in his arms. He grimaced as he felt warm drool slide down his neck. His lips quirked into a half smile despite the drool. "Yeah, he did it."

Suddenly a column of light from the heavens above shined down onto Sky. Her face turned grim. She looked at Cole sadly. "Time to face the music."

"What? You mean you are going to get in trouble for helping us!" he said, baffled.

Sky nodded. "I broke a Divine Law. Now its time to be punished."

The light started to lift her upwards into the air. She waved one last time at Cole before her body turned into gold sparkles that shot upwards into the stars. The column of light was sucked back into the sky as if it were never there. Cole looked around at the devastation done to the landscape. Scorched ground and disintegrated trees were just some of the major damages done to the forest.

He shook his head shifting Liam in his arms. "I'm getting way too old for this," he said, fading away from the scene.

******************************************

Cole and Liam sat in front of the television the next morning still in their pajamas. They had unplugged the phone and took off from work and school respectively. Today was a day of relaxation. They needed it after the night they had last night. Liam was a little ticked that all his candy was still lying on the street the Sovereign took him from. 

Liam shook his head. "No Daddy. They are not retarded. They're the Power Rangers."

Cole frowned not understanding the premise of the show. "So, they fight big monsters inside of a giant robot. The robot doesn't even move fast. How come—"

Cole looked up at the ceiling seeing a light flash suddenly. A silver vortex of swirling energy rapidly formed above them. Cole grabbed Liam's hand and pulled him to his feet away from the couch. There was a loud scream and a body fell from the swirling vortex. The person fell on the floor in front of the couch with a loud _umph_. Cole and Liam just stood there blinking recognizing the person. Sky sat up looking around. She looked up to the vortex angrily shaking her fist. 

"You could have dropped me on the couch! You assholes!" She let out an _eep_ and did a quick roll as a fork of lightning shot from the vortex and struck the spot where she once laid. A scorch mark marred the floor where the lightning hit.

She smiled sweetly at portal. "I was just playing. You know me. Always with the kidding."

There was a rushing sound and the vortex winked out of existence. She stood up brushing off her gown. Sky raised an eyebrow at Cole and Liam's still forms. 

"Is that anyway to greet a lady."

Cole shook off his shock. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in trouble."

Sky put one hand on her hip giving him a measured look. "I am in trouble. For helping you I've been exiled to the Earth. They even took my immortality," she said, pouting. Then a bright smile came to her face. "The good side is—you now have a new niece!"

"Excuse me?" he asked, shortly.

She waved his question off walking into Liam's room. "This room looks nice. I can see myself living in here."

Liam's jaw dropped in outrage. "What!" He ran into the room. There was a silence and then he heard Sky mutter. "I was just joking."

Cole shook his head as the sounds of fighting reached his ears. The telltale sound _buzz_ signified that Liam had already started using his powers on Sky. Cole looked up at the ceiling. "What? Am I just supposed to say blessed be," he snorted, knowing that they were having a real laugh over this.

"Where is my Aspirin?" he muttered.

A sigh of relief escaped him as he heard silence in the house. Laughter suddenly came from Liam's room. Cole walked to room and peeked in. Sky had Liam in headlock giving him a nuggy. They both were laughing and giggling as if they were having a fun time. Liam got out from the headlock and tackled her on the bed. Their laughing grew in fervor. 

Cole stood in the doorway watching with a smile playing on his face. Maybe this could work after all, he thought to himself. If the two of them could argue one minute and get along the next they were truly acting like family. He suddenly knew without a doubt that this could work. It looked like now he was an uncle and a father.

Once upon a time he thought that he would marry Phoebe and they would have their happily ever after. Things always turn out differently than you plan. Now he had an adopted son who was a witch and a new 'niece' who was an ex-messenger to the higher powers. Then there was himself. Ex-demonic soldier of fortune, ex-high level demon, ex-source of all evil, ex-brother in law, and ex-husband. Cole smiled a rueful smile. He sure had a lot of ex's next to his titles. He used to think that if he tried hard enough the Halliwell's would accept him as family. Fate had funny ways of working out. He now had his own family. His life had taken many different twists and turns. It also had its ups and downs. Even with the new addition added to his family… he found he wouldn't have changed a thing.

The End

**********************************************************************************

Abababaabababa that's all folks! Finally the end! What did you think? Big shocker? Any surprises? I loved this story and the characters in it. I left some things left unsaid and unanswered for a reason. I will cover that later in the sequel coming up. A warning. The sequel won't start out years later. I never liked that. Think a month or two months later. Hmmm… I have no idea what it should be called however. Anyone got a title name? Now is also the time to put in suggestions and whatever else you want to see go into the sequel. I'm probably boring you guys to death so let me stop here. See ya!


End file.
